Stoppable Family Vacation
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: The latest story here tells a hilarious tale of woe for the Stoppable family: the worst vacation ever taken. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong on this trip. The fanfic is rated M for strong language, some nudity (non-sexual), some drug & substance use, a lot of crude and non-explicit sexual humor, and a LOT of irresponsible behavior. DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 16.
1. Prologue - Murphys Law 1 Stoppables 0

**From the Desk of Sharper**

**"Stoppable Family Vacation"**

**Last year, I decided to make a story based on a vacation the Stoppables took sometime last November as they were planning to make a trip to South Dakota on their way to the Lipskys house for Thanksgiving. Yes, I know that I used the formula before with Lipsky Family Thanksgiving but it veered to focus more on the Stoppables and their misery and woes on the Vacation From Hell than the Lipskys. So I decided to retitle it as such. The other reason why I put Lipsky Family Thanksgiving on hiatus is that it didn't have any mature humor in it, which is why it was rated T. So for this story, the humor will be more of the mature, classic, crass, weird, and gross kind, similar to what you'd find in the classic 1980s comedies such as Caddyshack, the Blues Brothers, Planes Trains and Automobiles, and, most importantly, National Lampoon's Vacation (the 1983 version, not the crappy 2015 remake). But it will still take place in the same timeframe (November of 2018) when the LAM Drakken and Shego were revealed.**

**And as such, as I usually do with my other mature-rated fanfics, I will point out a WARNING that the fanfic is rated M for mature crass humor throughout the story involving bodily functions and including the crude and sexual nature, strong language, some nudity (mainly on the adult Kim, Monique, and Ron plus a few other adult characters as well and it's more for comedic effect than in the sexual aspect, making this story a Lime), some alcohol drinking and smoking, several drug references including the smoking of marijuana, and a LOT of irresponsible behavior including driving stunts (mainly on Kim's part) that you should not imitate in real life under any circumstance as it would be a violation of several federal, state, and local laws and would either get you arrested or killed IRL. This is only for Rule of Funny for this story. Readers under the age of 16 should not read the story. Those that are or those that are squeamish about such humor should stop reading this summary and read any of my other stories that are rated T and lower.**

**I am going to post two versions of the story: the Lime version here on FFnet and the Lemon versions on AO3 and Wattpad.**

**Kim Possible, characters and settings, are created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney. Once again, Justin Stoppable was created by the great Hotrod2001 and Alexa Stoppable was created by KPRS4ever, both very good friends of mine and all credit is given to them.**

**Any OC I create is made by me.**

**With all that bein' said, let's begin the tales of woe for the Stoppables.**

Prologue: Murphys Law 1, Stoppable Family 0

(_Middleton, CO, November 30, 2018, 11:09pm)_

The night sky near Middleton was getting dark and thunder was heard from the clouds approaching the city, along with some intermittent flashes of lightning. It wasn't raining yet, but it was about to be Other than that, it seems to be quiet and peaceful...until it was interrupted by the sound of a car engine sputting and metal scraping on the pavement.

The 1996 Drudge Tangerine Minivan, affectionaly known as the Stoppable-mobile, moved slowly on the highway heading into the city. Or to be more fair, it should be known as what was left of the minivan. Both of its front and rear bumpers were gone and the grille was gone too. The hood was barely held on together with duct tape. The top half of the mini-van was gone as well. No windshield, no side mirrors, no rear-view mirrors, no windows. The body of the car was covered in dents from a hailstorm and a fire burned off all the paint off the vehicle. Luckily for them, it also burned off the grafitti of the vehicle. Only the working left headlight and the right tail-light remained on the vehicle. There was a large hole in the sliding door of the van. A second fire had burned up the plastic off the steering wheel and melted the gagues and half the seats, in addition to said seats having claw marks from a bear attack. The radio was all smashed up. The driver side front door was missing. The front axle was bent, causing the wheels to go at an angle and squeak uncontrollably.. The rear axle was straight but the wheels were on balding and patched tires and were also wobbling badly with only one lugnut holding them up, causing a rattling sound in the chassis. The tailpipe was dragging on the highway, producing sparks and a trail of white smoke followed by engine backfire. A single intact suitcase containing their unburned and untattered clothes remained in the back. In addition, a red-haired hula girl on the ruined dashboard was the only other thing besides the suitcase that remained unscathed on the trip. A chorus of squealing breaks and squeaky wheels irritated the ears of passersby. The floor of the van basically reeked in garbage with flies buzzing around the poor Stoppable family.

And driving this sad excuse of a vehicle was Kim Stoppable, famous heroine, top agent of Global Justice, and matriarch of the family. But on this night, she had been defeated by the forces of Murphys Law. She was wearing a crop-top plaid shirt tied up at her breasts and also a pair of baggy Club Banana denim overalls with the buckles manipulated, going up and down against the buttons. The bib was also covered in vomit. She also had on gold hoop earrings, a statement gold necklace, a long silver chain pendant, a heart bracelet, the wedding band, and sneakers without any socks. But her normally-flowing red hair was completely drenched in water and had bits of chocolate syrup, pink slime, pie-cream filling, maple syrup and various bits of animal poo as the cherry on top of the syrup. There were dark circles under her eyes as well, indicating bad nights of sleep. Her eyes were twitching as well. It also didn't help either that, with said driver's door ripped from the vehicle, the side buttons to her overalls were missing, showing off her bare bottom, which was still recoving from poison ivy. This was because all her bras and panties that she chose for the trip were either stolen or destroyed. Passersby often took photos to record the indignity of poor Kim, later to be used for social media purposes.

As for the rest of her family, Ron was only wearing his Ducky Momo boxers and his wedding band and had a plunger stuck to his head. The six-year old son, Justin, was in a sailor suit with a giant lollipop stuck on the back of the outfit. The three and a half-year old daughter, Alexa, was only clothed in a potato sack with holes cut out for the arms and legs. They were asleep in the back with Rufus, whom had seen his fair share of the misery of this trip. None of the Stoppables had a bath in the last two days. The kids also have earplugs in their ears, and there was a reason for this.

Kim was unable to even say a word for the past 50 miles on the trip since the mechanics performed shoddy repairs on the car and swindled them of whatever money they had left. She had kept a thousand-yard stare while on the road, putting her hand lightly on the steering wheel.

Ron sighed, wishing to talk with his wife, whom had seen enough on this trip .

"KS...I know that we didn't have a good vacation throughout the whole nine days and I'm sorry that we had to go through all of this and ..."

Kim finally gathered some courage to reply to her husband, but it's not the response he desired.

"I don't understand this fucking sitch, Ron! It was supposed to be the perfect family vacation! I had everything planned right down to the boots I wanted to wear every day! Now, it's nothing but shit!" she exclaimed, her cursing clearly in line with the vacation that ended up being fecal matter hitting the apparatus with rotating blades.

"Not all family vacations are perfect. They usually have a few bumps and bruises in the roads." Ron replied. "And would you mind the language? The kids are trying to sleep!"

"This whole damn trip has been sick and wrong, Ron! We've seen things that aren't supposed to be possible, no pun intended!" Kim whined. "I'm not supposed to get animal shit in my hair and vomit on my overalls! None of this was supposed to happen!"

"Where did we go wrong on our vacation!" Ron screamed in agony with outstretched arms into the stormy sky. This scream, in the process, woke the kids up with Rufus.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of It All

Chapter 1 - The Beginning Of It All

(_5:09pm, September 14, 2018) _

Both Kim and Ron came to their humble home in Middleton. It was an almost 4,000 square ft. home with 5 bedroom and 6 bathrooms, complete with a wet bar and a swimming pool for relaxation. The extra guesthouse on the lot, rebuilt from a holiday food incident, had a bedroom and bathroom as well.

"We're home, everyone!" Kim exclaimed. Ron was in a button down shirt and jeans while Kim was in a red striped button-down blouse, a statement gold necklace, a purple heart long chain necklace, and dark denim Club Banana flare overalls with both straps hooked and three side buttons and cowboy boots. The overalls were tucked into the boots. It was casual Friday, so they were allowed to wear them as long as it was work appropriate. They had their GJ identification badges on their beltloops, should any missions arise. Luckily for the pair, there was only one mission all week long. For the most part, it was the dreaded amount of bureaucratic paperwork and red tape that usually came along with the exciting missions.

Their nanny,Tammy Smith, was taking care of them during the morning hours, excluding weekends.

"The two of them were good today!" Tammy replied, "No incidents to speak of and no moments of Justin drawing on the walls."

"That's a sigh of relief!" Kim replied, paying the nanny $60 for her job of watching the kids while the two were at work.

"I'll see you on Monday!" Tammy replied, taking her handbag and walked out the house.

"We're in for the weekend!" Ron added from the foyer of the house.

Rufus chirped, rubbing his stomach "Mmm...hungry!"

"Don't worry, little guy! I've saved a Naco for you in the fridge!" Ron replied to his pet, patting him on the head.

Justin exclaimed as the five-year old ran to his father. "Daddy! Mommy! You're home!" And young three-year old Alexa did the same as well.

"Daddy! Mommy! I love you so much!"

"And we both love you two back!" Kim replied. "Now, your father is going to make the dinner for tonight."

"Yes, not unlike what happened last time with the 'healthy food'." Ron groaned, using his fingers as air quotes.

(_Two weeks ago)_

_Kim, for the first time in nearly two months, cooked up dinner. She presented four plates of what appeared to be grilled chicken legs on the left half of the plate. On the right half was a green-purple-like jelly substance with small tentacles coming out of it. She also had a small plate for Rufus. _

_The rest of the Stoppables, including Rufus, looked at the food in disgust._

_"Uhm...KS? I don't think the FDA would even classify it as being edible." Ron said, pointing to the still-mov_

_"Mommy? Is that food scary?" Alexa asked. _

_"No, Alexa...it's not scary! It's yummy, low in fats, gluten-free and rich in fiber for you!" Kim countered, "It's just my way for this family to eat a bit more healthy. We've gone to Bueno Nacho so many times that I worry for the family's health."_

_"But I don't wanna eat it!" Justin complained and made a gagging sound at the food._

_Ron whispered in Justin's ear, "Knowing your mom, I wouldn't put her near an oven." _

_"You have no choice, Justin! My vegetable surprise has a lot of veggies in it that will make you big and strong!" Kim said to her son._

_"What veggies were even made in there?!" Justin asked._

_"The surprise is if we don't end up in the hospital." Ron complained._

_"Look, I made the food!" Kim glared at her husband, "Now you four eat it!" _

_She presented the food to the other members of the family. Ron tried to pick at it with a spoon but the jelly substance absorbed the spoon and shot it straight into the garbage can._

_"Okay...that tactic didn't work." Ron muttered before grabbing one of the grilled 'chicken' drums and began to eat it. The Stoppable kids and Rufus also ate the drums as well._

_"Mmm...the chicken is good here, KS!" he said with satisfaction._

_"Ron...um...about that. It isn't chicken." Kim admitted while taking a bite of the drum. She then took the box and read the ingredients "It's chicken mixed with bits of meat from racoon, possum..." Her face turned more green as she continued to read the ingredients list, "...squirrel, lovebugs, emus..."_

_Before she could get even further in the list, she began to vomit onto the floor. The other Stoppables and Rufus all did the same._

"Not since the Stoppable Christmas Flaming Fruitcake Incident of 2015 has food ever betrayed this family!" Ron recalled. "Had to call in sick from work from three days because of it."

"I am so never going to take cooking advice from Mrs. Tonitini ever again!" Kim replied.

"And need we even mention Father's Day?" Ron asked, "Loved the card and tools...not so much the breakfast."

He pulled out his smartphone to show a photo of his wife and kids wishing Ron a happy Fathers' Day. It showed a frightened-looking Ron as Kim was bringing him food...that consisted of burnt bacon and sausages, a white-like subtance in a glass to look like milk, plus his favorite cold cereal...on fire.

"I get the point, Ron..." Kim snarked, "Now let's not push this ish any further than it needs to."

She grinned at her husband and added, "Now, get in the kitchen, Chez Stoppable, and cook us something good!"

(_6:49pm)_

At the dinner table, the Stoppables were eating their dinner that Ron cooked with Justin picking at his vegetables and Alexa eating from her highchair. The dinner was steak, green beans and mashed potatoes made by Ron. Kim unhooked the left strap of her overalls, leaving the right strap up.

"KS, do you wonder when we're going to spend time together as a family?" Ron asked while eating his piece of steak.

"Ron..." Kim giggled, "...we're already are at the dinner table. What else do you think we are doing at this time of day?"

"I'm actually not talking about the casa grande abode that we live in where we have a bon-diggety pool and wet bar." Ron said while finishing the steak. "I'm talking about more of a trip."

Kim began to sweat a little bit.

"Trip...as in...work-work related trips?" she asked, trying to deflect what her husband was about to say. "We've done plenty of those. I mean, last week, we foiled "

"No, KS, I'm talking about a..."

Ron said the two dreaded words.

"...family vacation!"

Kim emitted a loud gasp when he said those words.

"F-F-F-family v-v-v-vacation?" she asked, stuttering at the words.

Ron nodded his head excitedly.

Not wishing to cause a scene at the table, Kim slowly backed away and asked, "May I be excused from the table?"

"Sure thing, Kim!" Ron replied with a smile to his wife.

Kim slowly retreated from her family from the table and hurried into the den, her boots clopping against the floor.


	3. Chapter 2 - Stoppable Vacation Curse P1

Chapter 2 - The Stoppable Vacation Curse - Part I

(_6:56pm)_

Kim went into the den and got out her smartphone from her handbag. She called up the Morgans.

"Hey...um...Tara? I may need your help!"

Tara replied on the other end. She and Jason, along with their 3-year old daughter Emily, have stayed in Middleton.

"Oh sure, Kim! What is it about?" the former blonde cheerleader asked.

"The hubby said the FV words! What am I gonna do?" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh boy. That cannot be a good sign!" Tara replied. "We're going to have to gather the Foleys and the Halls as well and meet up at your place."

"That's probably the best idea. A good strategy must be needed for a sitch like this!" Kim replied.

"I'm gonna also get in touch with the Halls and the Rentons as well." Tara added.

(_45 minutes later)_

Kim, both Monique and her husband, Jamarcus Hall, Felix and Zita Renton, and Tara, whom came alone while Jason was talking care of Emily, were all present in the basement of the Stoppable house. Monique was now a web designer at the Club Banana website and a fashion consultant while Jamarcus, a former star wide receiver and Ron's team-mate for the Mad Dog football team, was the district attorney. He was playing around with his six-year old son, Jameel. Monique was also 6 months into her pregnancy with her second child at the time, whom was a girl. Felix, meanwhile, was in his new futuristic-like wheelchair, levitating six feet off the ground. The Rentons had no kids...so far.

The basement itself was extra space the family used for a small movie theater with six recliners and a popcorn machine.

"Good, now that I have gathered you all here tonight, I want you to guide through a crisis here!" Kim exclaimed.

"What's the crisis, baby girl?" Monique asked? "Is it about trying to get the latest GWA tixs to the next match?"

"Is it the lootbox controversy that's haunting the latest installment of Everlot?" Zita asked.

"Or is it trying to lock up a power-hungry supervillain?" Jamarcus asked.

"It's neither of those. Ron is proposing that the whole Stoppable family..." Kim said before pausing a bit for dramatic effect "...goes on vacation!"

The Rentons looked at Kim in surprise.

"What's so bad about a vacation, Kim?" Felix asked.

Zita agreed, "Yeah, I think it's great! Traveling down the open road with the wind blowing through your hair!" She simulated this by fingering through her black hair.

Tara and the Hall parents, on the other hand, gasped and recoiled in horror.

"You are totally not serious, are you, Kim?" Monique questioned Kim's rationale.

"What do you mean by that, Monique?" Felix asked.

"Have you seen the AddressBook photos on Kim's profile?" Monique countered back?

"I admit that I have not been on AddressBook for a while." Zita replied. "We're more into the FaceChat type of thing the young people are doing now! With their apps and FaceMine!"

"Oh God! Why are we growing so old?" Felix moaned. "I don't wanna have gray hairs at age 30!"

Kim did a facepalm and said, "Let's just get back to the topic at hand!"

"Very well...where we we?" Tara asked.

"The subject of family vacations and my family problems with them." Kim said while taking out a disc labeled appropriately, 'Past Stoppable Family Vacations'.

The redhead also continued, "And Jamarcus, now would be the perfect time to escort Jameel upstairs to play with Justin and Alexa as the disc contains stuff that would totes be on the disturbing levels."

"How disturbing?" Jamarcus asked.

"Like, R-rated distrubing!" Kim replied. "With really gorchy things that young eyes shouldn't be looking at."

Jamarcus turned to his son and said, "Why don't you go and play ball with Kim's kids?"

"Yay! I love to play ball! " Jameel exclaimed as his father escorted him up the stairs and out of the basement.

Kim then put the DVD in the projector. Jamarcus went back down the stairs.

"With the kids out of the room, let's review on the past vacations of shame."

She got the DVD remote and started to play it.

"Exhibit A, the infamous Honeymoon at Pigeon Forge, Tennessee, 2011! Ron not only lost a good bit of the luggage but also...this scene!"

The scene showed the Stoppables skinny-dipping in the nude in a lake when a bunch of racoons took their clothes. They had stunned looks on their faces.

"So here we are, in the nude, and suffered through five miles of walking...right in the most populated national park in the United States!" Kim continued. "We had to avoid the crowds, and Bonnie's paparazzi just to get back to the hotel which, again, wasn't a good play on Ron's decision. It took guts and luck by Ron to recover our marriage to a hotel that I really did like."

Kim then pressed another button, moving the DVD to another chapter.

"Exhibit B, the offical first time we took a vacation as the Stoppable family. Pioneer Town in Arizona, June 2014. Justin was one at the time. It was supposed to be a fun time...but instead, it turned out worse than the gunfight at the OK Corral."

Footage showed Kim, in super-skinny black leather CB overalls with both straps hooked, a button-down short sleeve green shirt, black CB booties, hoop earrings and a statement gold necklace. She was holding Justin on the top of her head.

"I lost my phone so I didn't check the weather. It was hot outside so I was standing in the shade when Ron insisted we take our first family portrait."  
_

_"Hey, KS! Wanna take our first Stoppable Selfie together with me, you, and Justin?" Ron asked his wife. Ron was in the Three Wolves shirt and baggy jeans._

_Kim replied, sweating from the black leather of her overalls, "Sure, Ron! But can you make it fast? I think Justin's about to puke!"_

_"Aw man, why is taking care of babies so hard?" Ron asked, complaining while pulling out his smartphone._

_He also added, "Okay, everyone bend over and say 'Ride 'em Cowboy!'"_

_Kim shouted "Ride 'em, Cowboy!" and then bent over. She felt a large ripping sound behind her back and Justin began to puke onto Kim's hair. Kim's cheeks then began to blush from sheer embarrassment. The belt also broke from behind on Ron's pants. _

"Good thing our vacations didn't turn out like that..." Jamarcus whispered in Monique's ear.

"I also forgot, among all things..." Kim sighed, "...to wear my panties that day! And Ron lost his pants as well."

Kim then turned to their next chapter of woe from past vacations.

"Exhibit C. Walley World in California from 2017!"

She then showed a video of the Stoppable family enjoying a photo with Marty Moose, the Wally World mascot.

"For most of that vacation, it was fun...until this part!"

The video footage then showed Justin punching the Marty Moose mascot right in the groin area. Kim and Ron were both trying to restrain Justin. Alexa, however, was laughing.

"Justin then stripped down to his underwear and bathed himself in a mud puddle. We were then given a lifetime ban from the park. No questions asked." Kim groaned.


	4. Chapter 3 - Stoppable Vacation Curse P2

Chapter 3 - Stoppable Vacation Curse - Part II

"Kim, girl, don't you remember the last time you had a vacation with the hubs?" Monique said before pulling out her smartphone and scrolled down to the last family vacation the Stoppables had.

It read "MS Gulf Coast, May 2018."

"Ah...yes. The second worst family vacation we ever been on!" Kim groaned, recalling the memories of that vacation while hooking back up the undone strap of her overalls. "The one where we had to do a photoshoot for Club Banana for their summer swimwear AND the same weekend we had to take care of Mr. Barkin's prized 200-pound hog, Princess AND his cat, Lady Whiskerboots."

_

_(May 4, 2018, Gulfport, Mississippi)_

_The Stoppables were driving along in the 1996 Drudge Tangerine minivan in downtown Gulfport. It was in ugly avocado green and had fake wood paneling on the doors. Kim had known to call it the Stoppable-mobile. The Tangerine's only damage was a bit of rust on the roof of the car and the lovebugs that perished on the bumper of the car. In that car, on the third row, were also seven bikinis of different designs that Kim was going to try out on the beaches of the Gulf Coast and that Ron was going to photograph for the CB website, courtesy of Monique. Princess was also belted in the third row. Lady Whiskerboots was also in the third row as well. Kim was in a white shirt, baggy denim overalls, both straps hooked combo while Ron was in the 3 Wolves shirt and jeans combo. The windows, however, were all rolled down for a reason. _

_"Ah, KS, can you feel the warm breeze in the air, the roar in the ocean..." Ron said with a smile before his wife chirped in, holding her nose desperately while trying to drive._

_"...the awful smell of that hog waste and the smell of cat litter?" Kim retorted. "I've been trying to hold my nose in for about 700 of the 1300 plus miles on this drive from her! And I've also had it up to here with the lovebugs being splattered against the bumper!"_

_It showed that the front bumper of the car was covered in the remains of lovebugs splattered at a high speed._

_"Princess is a him, Kim." Ron countered on the pig's gender, "Don't ask why Barkin named him that way. Although I can see why Lady Whiskerboots is a she. She's quite feisty like yourself!"_

_"Whatever..." Kim muttered, "It's bad enough that we get Barkin's pet duty while HE'S on vacation in Hawaii, but why did it have to be the same weekend as the CB Annual Swimsuit Extravaganza that Monique is going to hold tonight? And when did Princess do his business?"_

_"Two hours ago. And can you cut..." came Ron's reply. Princess snorted and Ron could hear a rumble in her stomach._

_"Kim, she has to go again!" Ron said._

_"Ron, I am NOT going to get out of this vehicle!" Kim retorted, "We have to make it in time for the CB Summer Gala tonight, for Martin Smarty is going to be there!"_

_Princess got up from his position and came up to the front seat._

_"The piggy is smelly!" Alexa complained from her car seat. "And the cat is all fluffy."_

_"I don't wanna get my clothes muddy!" Justin agreed with her sister._

_"Kim?! That's no way to talk to a pig like that, isn't that right, Princess?" Ron exclaimed as he petted Princess on his head. Princess squealed with delight and rubbed Ron's face._

_"See? Even though he's technically Barkin's, he's like family to me! We raced him with Rufus back at the Middleton Smarty-Mart a couple years ago." Ron said, reflecting on the bonding experience they had before hearing Rufus chittering in protest over that remark. _

_"Ooops...I mean, an extended family member, but Rufus is the most important one that I have!" Ron corrected himself._

_Rufus smiled and hugged his owner._

_Kim groaned. "Just as soon as we get done with the photo-shoot for Club Banana this evening, we'll celebrate on the beach on Saturday and Sunday and then drive back for Monday and Tuesday!" Lady Whiskerboots, meanwhile, moved from her position on the third row onto the bikinis._

_Ron replied, "Sounds like a good plan to me!"_

_Then they noticed, along the corner of Highway 49 and 14th St., a line of protesters to either side of the street._

_"Oh no..." Kim groaned. "Not these people again!"_

_"Why do they have to follow us everywhere we go?" Ron whined. _

_They numbered about 25 even on both sides of the street, roped off by police. As it turned out, the left side of the street were filled with protestors for the KP live-action movie and the right side of the street were protestors against it. Police barricaded the protestors on both sides to prevent a riot._

_Signs on the pro-LAM said "She's 17, just deal with it!" "Don't over-sexualize her!" and "She is NOT working for a secret agency" while the anti-LAM side had signs that said "She is NOT our Kim Possible! Why can't they choose someone else?!", "She has to work for a secret agency! It's what the show stated from the beginning!" and "She has to be a 26-year old actress to play the role of a 14-year old girl!"_

_"Kim, let's get out of here!" Ron exclaimed._

_"I'm right behind ya, Ron!" Kim yelled, slamming on the gas and avoiding the protesters. They got onto US 90 and headed east._

_"Ron, can you check the bikinis to make sure they're all right?" Kim asked. _

_Ron turned his head and saw that the bikinis were over Lady Whiskerboots claws. She began to immediately shred into them but Kim couldn't see the damage because she was focused on the road._

_in the box slid on over to Princess. He also placed his buttocks over them._

_"Uh...KS? You may wanna stop now." Ron said, knowing what was going to happen to the pig. "Princess can't keep it any longer."_

_"Ron?! Can Princess hold it in for 20 minutes?" Kim asked, still not looking behind and concentrating on the road. _

_"Actutally..." _

_Kim slammed on the braked at a nearby beach parking lot and looked behind. Her jaw dropped at what Lady Whiskerboots did to the bikinis. _

_"OH NO! LADY WHISKERBOOTS SHREDDED THE BIKINIS! MARTIN SMARTY IS GOING TO KILL US!"_

_And then she looked at what Princess was going to do. Princess raised his buttocks in the air over the bikinis._

_"DON'T DO IT, PRINCESS!"_

_But it was too late._

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

(back to the present day)

"Had it not been for Ron's call to Mr. Smarty, we wold've had to pay $4,000 in damages to those bikinis, and the Stoppable-mobile still reeks of hog waste." Kim sighed.

"Mmm...hmm." Monique muttered, "Thankfully, no bikinis smelled of pig manure in the gala."

"That's always the thing. It's either Ron or me that has managed to at least salvage those vacations." Kim said.

Ron knocked on the door and asked, "Hey, everyone. And hey, KS! I was wondering where ya went to after dinner. Can I come in?"

"Sure you can, Ron!" she smiled, opening the door for her husband.

Ron came in alongside with Rufus also saw Tara, the Halls and Rentons.

"What's going on here?" he questioned.

"It's the ish of the family vacation, Ron." Kim replied.

Ron sighed, "Yeah, I kinda feared that part was going to come up."

Rufus shuddered at that..."Vacation!"

"You do?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I saw it from the look of your eyes at the dinner table, Kim." Ron said, reading his wife like a book. "It's the Stoppable Vacation Curse, isn't it."

"Yes." Kim admitted.

"Yeah..." Ron replied, scratching his back, "...it's always been an issue for me even before we said our 'I dos'."

"I'm gonna use the little girls room for a bit." Kim whispered to her husband, pointing to her overalls bib, "The bib's really irritating my skin."

"Okay, hon!" Ron smiled, kissing Kim on the lips before she headed to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 4 - Stoppable Vacation Curse P3

Chapter 4 - Stoppable Vacation Curse - Part III

"Stoppable, I need to be honest with you." Jamarcus asked his former football team-mate. "Where did it all start?"

Ron paused for a bit and replied hesitantly, not wanting to bring up that place anymore.

"Camp Wannaweep!"

The women present gasped with horror, for Kim and Tara had been with him at that camp...twice.

What appeared to be a thunderclap was heard in the background.

"Is it storming outside?" Tara wondered.

"Nah...just my ringtone!" Jamarcus replied, pulling out his smartphone and clicked on the thunderstorm ringtone.

"Oh..." Tara giggled "...gotcha."

"Everything about that camp was sick and wrong." Ron recalled, having a flashback moment. "From the horrible insects, to the fact that I had to bunk with Bobo the camp masccot, to being served gruel night after night, it was a parade of neverending bad memories! And need I remind you what happened about that lake?"

"Yeah, you told me the story before." Kim agreed. She came out the bathroom with the bib to her overalls down but with the straps still attached. Kim also adjusted her shirt to show off her midriff.

"Gil Moss then became a fish mutant and changed his name to Gill. But the lake has been tox-free since the alien invasion."

"The point was that ever since that day, I've always have had issues with vacations." Ron explained. "There was the Grand Canyon incident with the 'rents in 2001, the time we went to that water park in Galveston, Texas in 2004..."

"And not to mention what had happened in Utah in 2006..." Kim chirped in.

But Ron interrupted her, "KS...we agreed not to talk about that incident ever again."

"So, I get it. Having a bad Stoppable family vacation is like a tradition." Zita said, understanding the nature of the curse.

"Vacations are NEVER supposed to happen like this, Zita!" Kim bemoaned.

"When will you ever start to have a good family vacation?" Tara asked.

"When Bonnie finally gets to be nice to me once." Kim scoffed, referring to her former cheer-mate and nemesis still in prison for tax evasion. "But we haven't gotten to even the worse one."

"That state..." Ron gasped, "...the one that starts with the letter F!"

"And then came the worst trip of all to this day...Florida in 2017!" Kim recalled with fear, her eyes glazed over. "We saw so many things that were, as Ron put it himself..."

"Sick and wrong?" Felix questioned.

"No, Felix...I think you should best define what happened there as being wrongsick!" Ron replied.

"Exacly what he said. Unlike the other trips, there was nothing to salvage from the Florida sitch" Kim agreed, eyes bulging in fear. "It got so weird and wrong that we vowed never to go to that state ever again!"

"Ever..." Ron squeaked in horror.

"After doing research with me and KS, there are usually three bad signs that have been a part of these vacations." Ron added, "Number one: We always have been checked into a hotel room with the number 13 on the end of it."

"Number two..." Kim huffed, "...someone always happens to bring that Three Wolves shirt to every vacation so far!"

"But I love that shirt!" Ron complained.

"It has holes in it the last time I washed it!" Kim countered. "You have to stop bringing it."

"Awww...man!" Ron whined.

"And then there is the third thing..." Kim moaned "...the dreaded vacation song that gets played every time!"

"The one that starts with an H?" Ron asked.

"Yes..." Kim snarled, "that...ONE..."

"So what state are you planning to go to for this year?" Monique asked.

Kim took a deep breath and replied, "A state that has a reputation for being boring...predictable...as far away from bad sitches as possible."

Her smartphone then rung from her purse.

"I'll get that." the redhead said while swiping the screen.

It was Sheila Lipsky on the other end.

"Oh hey, Sheila! What's the sitch?"

"Eh...not much is going on, Princess. Alicia is doing well on her end and Mama Lipsky is still pinching Drewbie's cheeks!"

Kim snickered, "He's always been a mama's boy!"

"But a wonderful Mama's boy. He's also wonderful in bed, if you get with I mean!" Sheila smirked.

"Drew's still got the growing plant magic?" Kim laughed.

"You bet it, sister!" Sheila exclaimed. "The Game of Chairs show is so addicting after Drew suggested it to me! We just binged-watched it ! And on last week's episode..."

"Uh..uh...no spoilers, Sheila! I havent seen the episode yet!" Kim replied, admitting that she hadn't caught up on the show that has been trending on social media.

"Gotta catch up, Kimmie!" the former villainess giggled. "Anywho, I'm just calling you up that Mama Lipsky is going to host Thanksgiving this year at her house in South Dakota."

"Oooh...she always cooks up a mean turkey!" Kim laughed, "And not the mutant turkey that Drew accidentally cooked up a couple of years ago!"

"Don't try to bring that up!" Sheila groaned. "She's going to send an email to your parents as well about the news."

"Okay, sounds pretty spankin' to me!" Kim replied. *Anything else?"

"Nope, that's pretty much it." Sheila replied. "Anyways, I'm gonna get off. Me and Drew are going to binge-watch Red is the New Tan on ShowFlix!"

"Have fun!" Kim replied before hanging up.

This then gave her a bright idea.

"Ron! I know where we're going to go for our vacation!" she exclaimed to Ron.

"That's good, KS! But where?" Ron asked.

"We're gonna go..." Kim proclaimed, "...to South Dakota!"

"Boo-yah! South Dakota it is!" Ron exclaimed, pumping a fist in mid-air. "What is even there to see in South Dakota?"

"Mt. Rushmore, usually." Kim replied. "We only went there once or twice."

"Oh yeah, now I remember that mission!" Ron recalled "We had to prevent Drakken from using that...um...laser thingey from vaporizing America's landmarks! That was also the same day I dressed up like a hip-hop star for one of my dates with Kim!"

"Let's just say that it didn't end well for Ron." Kim groaned.

"That indecent exposure charge is still on my police record." Ron uttered.

"South Dakota, Mt. Rushmore aside, is like the third-most boring state in the entire world, behind North Dakota and Montana!" Kim replied. "It would be the perfect place for the entire Stoppable family to take a vacation!"

"I agree as well!" Monique said in solidarity with the Stoppables. "It would be perfect for the fam that saves the world to get a little R&R there!"

"Then it's settled." Kim decided, "We're going to spend our family vacation in South Dakota!"

"Boo-yah!" Ron exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 5 - Planning It Out

Chapter 5 - Planning It Out

(_October 5, 2018, 7:11pm, four weeks after the vacation announcement)_

"Kids, your father and I are ready to take you two out to ice cream." Kim called out from upstairs.

She was wearing her Club Banana dark denim overalls over a sleeveless white cropped blouse that showed off a good bit of her cleavage. The overalls were a bit baggy, had a hole in the right kneecap, and also showed off the sides of her midriff. Both straps were hooked but the right clasp was moving up and down against the button. Gold hoop earrings, a statement gold necklace, a long silver chain necklace with a star on it, a silver locket Ron gave her for their fifth anniversary, a single bracelet, CB ladies watch, and two rings on both her fingers, including the wedding band, completed the jewelry department . She wore her hair in a ponytail and had purple eyeshadow, blush, makeup, red lipstick, and red fingernails. Simple white sneakers completed the outfit.

Ron came down from the master bedroom with Rufus on his shoulder. He was wearing a long-sleeved button-down dress shirt and baggy blue jeans that was showing off his pink heart boxers with a belt to hold them up. He completed this outfit with a simple gold chain R medallion and blue shoes.

"Really, Ron? With the bling and saggy pants?" Kim sighed.

"C'mon, KS! The kids really wanna see me getting down and all crunk!" Ron whined.

"The ice cream parlor that we're going to doesn't allow pants worn like that." Kim countered. "Plus, you're gonna set a bad example for Justin if he does that at school."

"Daddy, why do you wear your pants funny like that?" Justin asked.

"See, sport? It's a very long story, it all began..." Ron said before his wife cut him off.

"Ahem?! Ron, you can keep the medallion, but lose the sag!"

"Awww...man..." Ron groaned as he headed back to the master suite to adjust his pants.

"I wanna see Daddy perform in those clown pants!" Alexa replied.

"Believe me, Alexa." Kim replied to her daugher, "He has done that before with me...and it's not pretty."

The Stoppables then took the restored 1970 9-passenger Wombat Station Wagon to Butterbean's Ice Cream Parlor, which was about a short 15-minute drive from their house. There, they intended to plan their trip to South Dakota.

At their table, the Stoppable parents laid out a map of South Dakota. Rufus folded up the corner so that it was straight.

"So we're going to schedule it for the week of Thanksgiving!" Kim said while taking a bite of her vanilla ice cream, "That's what we all agreed on, right?" The right strap of her overalls was undone and dangling behind her back.

Ron nodded his head and added after eating a bite of his strawberry ice cream. "Now the issue becomes a) which attractions we're going to and b) how are going to travel there?"

Kim pointed on the map and replied. "We'll do the attractions in order from the western part of the state to the eastern. That way, we can cover more ground. Now, everyone in this family has agreed to two attractions per member. We also agreed on two attractions that the whole family can ejoy. Plus an attraction that me and your father agreed on for both kids and two additional romantic attractions that me and Ron can spend time with each other alone."

The other Stoppable family members nodded their heads in agreement as well.

"So how many is that?" Justin asked.

"Umm...I actually do not know." Ron replied. "KS? A little help here?" 

"Ron, we'll get to that in a moment. But let us not forget to visit the Lipskys on Thursday for Thanksgiving and me shopping with Sheila and Monique on Friday followed by a Oh Boyz reunion concert as well."

"Wait...the Oh Boyz are reunited?" Ron questioned in complete surprise.

"Yes!" Kim replied, "The news broke on Flitter earlier this week! The Oh Boyz are doing a concert with Britina at the Denny Sanford Premier Center on Friday evening! I already bought three tickets for me, Sheila, and Monique!"

"Wait, Monique's going to be in South Dakota too?" Ron asked.

"Yes! Didn't Sheila tell you that she's going to invite her as well?" Kim countered back with a question of her own.

"I actually didn't open the email when we got home from work." Ron admitted.

"Since we are in charge, we get to go first." Ron replied.

"Which one? Mommy or Daddy?" Alexa chirped while finishing up her lemon ice cream.

"Your mom is the head of the household." Ron said, looking at his wife with a wide smile on her face. "She makes the first move."

Kim got her tablet out and scrolled down the list of attractions for the entire state.

"Now, we all agreed that Mt. Rushmore and Badlands National Park are the two attractions that this family will visit. For me, the attractions I chose to my own liking are the Wind Cave National Monument and Falls Park." Kim replied, selecting the attractions she would like to visit.

Ron then announced the attractions in South Dakota that he desired to visit, "And for me, I'm gonna go with the Center of the United States and the Corn Palace!"

"And cue the corn puns..." Kim sighed, rolling her eyes.

He then asked, "What did one ear of corn say to the other ear of corn? Don't look now. but I think someone is stalking us." 

The kids laughed at the joke.

Ron then told another corn pun to his daughter.

"Hey, Alexa! What did the baby corn say to the mama corn? Where's pop corn?"

Alexa giggled with delight.

"Goody...that will be in my nightmares tonight..." Kim groaned, grabbing her head.

Taking a deep breath and regaining her composure, she then continued. "The attraction that both me and your father agreed on for you children is Storybook Island."

"And for Rufus?" Kim asked.

Rufus scurried on over to the tablet and scrolled down with his personal choice of vacation.

"He's got that covered already, KS!" Ron said with a smile.

"Cheese!" was what the naked mole rat squeaked. Rufus pointed to Cheese World in Sioux Falls.

"Good choice, Rufus!" Kim exclaimed, patting the mole rat on the head.

"Now...the interesting choices...the kids." Ron then added, focusing his attention on the two kids that they have.

He then looked at his son.

"Since Justin is the oldest of the two, I elect for him to go first."

Alexa had a grumpy look on her face. "No fair! I wanna go first!"

Justin stuck his tongue out and said, "Too bad that you're younger than me!"

Kim saw this and scolded him.

"Justin, how many times do I have to tell you not to stick your tongue out at your sister like that?"

"Sorry, Mommy..." Justin replied with sincerity.

"Now, Justin..." Kim said in a calm voice, "...which attractions would you like to visit in South Dakota?"

She scrolled the list in front of Justin. Without hesitation, he pointed to Bear Country USA and the 25th Annual Demolition Derby at the Fairgrounds in Sioux Falls.

"Oh boy...give him another appetite for destruction..." Kim sighed. She and Ron0 had seen their son destroy his toy cars with a brick.

"You know...he gets that from your side of the family." Ron quipped on the genetics.

"Sometimes, I curse the day the Tweebs were born in this world!" Kim grunted on the real reason that part of the Possible family flowed into Justin's blood.

And then turning to her daughter, Kim then asked her in a very cute voice.

"Now, Alexa, my little snugglebunny! What would Mommy like to take you on this trip?"

"The Children...muse-um!" Alexa squeaked with joy, pointing to the South Dakota Children's Museum. "And a dolly house!" She then selected the South Dakota Doll Museum in the capital city, Pierre.

"Ick..." was all Justin could muster, making a small gagging sound of disgust.

"Very good choices, Alexa!" Kim smiled, selecting the choices on her tablet. "We'll try and work them into the vacation schedule."

"What days are we going to be gone again?" Ron asked as he finished up his ice cream.

Kim said with a short sigh. "We're going to be gone from November 19th thru the 28th. That should give all of us enough time to visit South Dakota. Again, we have set aside days to visit the Badlands and Mt. Rushmore, not to mention the Lipskys Thanksgiving and Black Friday with my other girl pals!"

"Sounds like a perfect idea to me!" Ron agreed. "So are we ready to go back to the house?"

Kim gave a devilish smirk and replied, "Not just yet, Ron! Lemme go and use the little girls room first!"

"Go right ahead, KS!" Ron smiled.

Kim headed towards the women's restroom.


	7. Chapter 6 - Romantic Advenures

Chapter 6 - Romantic Adventures

Back at the ice cream parlor, Kim came out of the women's restroom with both clasps of the overalls moving up and down against the buttons.

"Ah, now this is so much more like it!" Kim grinned, adoring her own fashion creation.

Ron saw this and grinned. Sweat began to pour from his head.

"KS, you look so steaming hot right now!"

"Geee...thanks, hubby!" Kim said sultry, playing with her overalls buckles.

"As you always say, it's no big!" Ron replied, still sweating frantically.

"Why are Mommy's clothes dancing like that?" Justin wondered.

"Dunno...but your mother is just totes adorbs right now!" Ron replied while drooling.

"Spool up the drool, Ron!" Kim smirked while the overalls buckles continued to go up and down against the buttons on the bib. "We're going to save that for the bedroom. I'm gonna also order a sundae..."

"YAY!" cheered both Justin, Rufus and Alexa.

"Sorry, you two. It's just for me and Ron." Kim insisted. "You two had enough sweets for tonight."

"AWWW MAN!" whined the kids and mole rat.

"We're gonna take two to-go boxes, Ron." Kim said while petting her husband's blonde hair. The right buckle on her overalls slipped off the button, letting the bib curl up. "For we are going to do something...'special'...with them!"

Justin, and Alexa both looked at their parents very funny. They don't know what to think of it.

Kim hooked the buckle back up, but she'll know that it'll slip off again.

Rufus, however, did. And it wasn't often a suitable sight for naked mole rats to see.

(_30 minutes later)_

When the Stoppables got to the house, Kim locked up the station wagon while her overalls buckles continued to dance up and down against the buttons. She then glanced at the worst vehicle the Stoppables currently owned now that the Rustbucket was in the junkyard: the brown-green 1996 Drudge Tangerine minivan that still had the stench of hog manure, the windows covered in dirt, and the dead lovebugs on the front bumper of the van. He had received that van in the will of one of his deceased aunts that he disliked a lot about two years ago.

"Ugh...hope we don't take that vehicle to South Dakota!" she said with disgust.

"You got that right!" Ron replied in agreement.

"Which kinda reminds me though..." Kim said as she drew the words WASH ME on the back window of the van.

"Yeah, KS...I'll get to it." Ron promised, scratching his back. "We'll put the little Munchkins to bed. It'll be a piece of cake!"

(_20 more minutes later)_

"Justin! Alexa! Come back here!" Kim exclaimed while trying to chase her son through the house. Justin was in his pajamas and was chewing on a lot of candy from his mouth. Alexa, also in her pajamas, was eating up some cookies with crumbs onto the floor. They were covered head to toe in dirt. Kim's overalls buckles were held up by safety pins to the bib. They were, loosely, to the buttons.

"Gotta catch me, Mommy!" Alexa squealed.

"Are you too slow?" Justin taunted.

"You two need to get back here so that you can take your baths!" she exclaimed.

"Great...dealing with two dirty people is enough on my plate..." Kim groaned.

"The Dirt Monster is going to get you now!" Ron shouted. Like his kids, he and Rufus were also covered in dirt.

"Better make that four dirty people!" Kim moaned even louder.

(_One more hour later)_

Kim tucked Alexa into her bed and turned out the light in her room. Earlier, she and Ron did the same for Justin.

"Good night, Alexa! See you in the morning!" she said as she closed the door to her room.

Ron was waiting for her with his famous bedroom eyes. His eyes were fixated on Kim's overalls buckles still going up and down on the bib. Kim also popped off two more buttons off her button-down shirt so that it exposed more of her cleavage and her bra.

"So with the kiddies off to bed, I think we should get our sundaes from the fridge so that we can talk more about romantic sites just for the two of us!" Kim replied with a smirk on her face. "And eating isn't the only sitch we're going to do with these sundaes.

Ron grinned, "Oooh!"

With the two of them alone, Ron smirked, "You know...there's just the two of us and the kids are asleep."

"Plus the naked mole rat here." Kim said, pointing to Rufus, whom was still awake.

"Once I put Rufus to bed, we can plan some romantic..._fun..._together!" Ron grinned.

(1_5 more minutes later)_

After Ron put Rufus to bed, Kim took out the sundaes from the fridge and she and Ron sat down at the dining room table. Both buckles to Kim's overalls were on the verge of coming off the bib. Ron replied to this by loosening his belt a notch. The baggy jeans got a bit lower, showing off his boxers. He allowed them to go below his buttocks but not show off any skin...yet. He sat on his underwear.

"Where do you suggest we go for a romantic getaway during the trip?" he asked. "I mean, we got the kids and all."

"The only thing I would suggest is for the both of us to go to a nightclub in Rapids City." Kim replied as the left buckle to her overalls slipped off the button. At the same time, some of the ice cream that she was eating fell off the spoon and onto her breasts and bra. Ron instinctively grabbed a napkin from the table and, holding up his pants, tried to clean it but Kim refused.

"Uh-uhhh, Ron...this is for the 'fun' that we're going to do in the master bedroom."

Ron relented and replied, "Okay, KS! Whatever you say!"

"I did some research on South Dakota nightlife and...truth be told...it isn't much." Kim said while looking at her tablet. "There are only a grand total of four nightclub in the entire state of South Dakota: two in Rapids City and two in Sioux Falls."

"Are there any that allow saggy pants?" Ron asked.

"According to the Moogle maps, only one: the Red Dog Nightclub and Bar allows saggy pants for both men and women between the hours of 10pm and 1am. And they don't allow saggy pants below the buttocks of both genders. Twerking is allowed between 11pm and midnight." Kim replied while looking through the tablet.

"Then that's the place where we are gonna go when the kiddies go to sleep!" Ron replied. "I always wanted to dance with my pants on the verge of falling down."

"Yeah..." Kim replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "You always LOOOOVE to do that..."

The other strap of Kim's overalls slipped through its button and the bib disappeared from Ron's sight from the table. The bulge in his crotch began to grow, for the straps were still on Kim's shoulders. He couldn't wait to slip them off her flaxen shoulders.

"So now..." Kim grinned while taking another bite of her ice cream. She took off a couple more buttons off her shirt, showing off more of her ample bosom.

Kim also took the cherry and whipped cream and rubbed it against her her hands. She was making a tantalizing mess of herself with the bra straps off her shoulders.

"...we'll plan one final thing and then call it a night."

"And what thing would that be?" he asked.

"Renting a cabin!" came Kim's reply.

"Hmmm...gotta think long and hard on this, KS!" Ron said as he finished up his ice cream. "You have to remember my issues with Wannaweep."

"Ron, you camped with the kids before!" Kim replied.

"Yeah, but that was in our backyard with a tent." Ron replied. "We're going to be out in the wilderness in the middle of God-knows-where!"

"How about this?! How about if we choose an RV park, with cabins, right near the interstate?" Kim suggested as the ice cream continued to drip on her breasts. "That way, we can avoid the sitch getting lost and we can get on the road quicker!"

"That's not a bad idea, KS!" Ron exclaimed for joy, "Both you and I can rent a cabin and Rufus and the kids can use the tent and trailer."

"One vacation stich avoided!" Kim grinned. "Now that we have everything for the vacation down, I'll just slip into something a little more...comfortable!" Kim smirked as well, for she knew what Ron was thinking. She slid the unhooked overalls straps off her shoulders to allow the overalls to be undone and falling behind her back. Her panties were exposed. She also unbuttoned the remaining buttons on her button-down shirt, exposing her bra. She then took out a popsicle from the freezer and began to suck on the popsicle. The juices of her popsicle blended well with the ice cream and chocolate syrup on her breasts.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Ron grinned.

(_10:30pm)_

Both he and Kim were alone in the master bedroom.

Kim was still in her unbuttoned shirt and undone overalls, but had her shoes on as well as her jewelry. Ron, meanwhile, still had his shirt buttoned and his pants were still buttoned but unbelted, but also showing off his boxers. His bulge was growing more apparent and he sweated even harder.

"Do you have the condiments ready?" Ron asked.

"Let's see. We got mayonnaise, a pickle, fuzzy handcuffs from my bachelorette party, a spray can filled with whipped cream, a tub of nacho cheese and a stick of butter." Kim replied while unhooking her bra.

"That's what we need to make sure that we'll have a fun time tonight!" Ron grinned as he started to unbutton his pants.

Kim purred and took off the top part of her bra, showing off fully her breasts jiggling around.

"Ooooo! Going for the kink stuff, aren't we?" Ron chuckled as he grabbed the pickle and held it over his crotch .

Kim said as her overalls got lower. "You want it fast or slow?"

"I'd go with slow first...and then fast, KS!" Ron grinned.

"You got it, you amazing goofball!" Kim laughed as her undone overalls got lower and baggier. She grabbed the stick of butter and whipped cream and crawled onto the bed like a wild female panther about to mate with her male. She then put the stick of butter on her panties.

"Now..." Kim said, pausing for a moment before ripping off Ron's button-down shirt and pulled down his pants. "...let's begin our fun, Agent R Stoppable!" Her overalls, at that instant, fell to the ground, only clothed in her panties with the butter sticking out.

"Your mission, Agent K Stoppable, should you choose to accept it, is to rub this stick of butter and nacho cheese on my chest and kiss me passionately! Then we can go from there!" Ron said suggestively.

"Consider that mission accepted, Agent R Stoppable!" Kim replied with a smile. She began to smear the butter onto Ron's chest and began to kiss him passionately They began to moan and kiss so hard that they slammed the door to the master bedroom. On a sign on the doornob, it said, "SECRET AGENTS 'IN TRAINING' - DO NOT DISTURB"

The two were going to have a hot time in town tonight.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Night Before

Chapter 7 - The Night Before

(_Rockwaller Mansion, 7pm, November 18, 2018)_

Bonnie Rockwaller was chuckling gleefully as she observed what the Stoppables were doing through her Spy Flies. She had spent eight of her now-reduced 15 month prison sentence at 'Camp Cupcake' aka the Federal Prison Camp in Andersonville, West Virginia. Now, she was spending the other half, seven months to be exact, under house arrest in her opulent mansion. She had an electronic ankle bracelet on that monitored her every move. To her, being in her own mansion was a hell of a lot better than bein in an 8' x 10' dorm room that kinda resembled a jail cell. Althouh she couldn't do any shopping outside the mansion, she employed the Fashionistas and (now ex-felon) Camille Leon to buy things from the World's Richest Mall for her.

She was wearing, of course, her Country Club Banana dark denim baggy overalls with both straps undone and held up by a belt with her boxers showing and a purple croptop. Plus, Bonnie had the usual bling and piercings as well.

"So, the Stoppables are going a little trip to South Dakota for Thanksgiving, huh?" the brunette giggled, "We'll see how miserable I can make your little trip, K! But first, I must call up a couple of...old acquaintances!"

Bonnie got on her cell phone and started to call up numbers.

(_Stoppable house, 7:30pm)_

Kim was wearing her long-sleeved denim jumpsuit with the top three buttons undone, showing off a good amount of cleavage, for she wasn't wearing a bra on. High-heeled black boots, giant gold hoop earrings, a purple heart long chain necklace, a medium-length chain horseshoe necklace , three gold charm bracelets and several bangles completed the outfit. The Club Banana jumpsuits that Kim owned had a rear flap on the jumpsuit, so that made it a little easier for Kim to do her...'business'.

She, however, was sad tonight.

It had been almost two years since Nana had passed.

Two years.

All on the dining room table stood photos of Nana and the family. There was the 2010 Christmas and the 1998 Possible Thanksgiving where Kim made a mess of making Nana's famous lemon squares. and one note in front of Kim that stood out to her.

It was dated from October 2003, her freshman year in high school.

_Dear Kimberly Ann,_

_I know you're busy saving the world, going to school, and being a cheerleader and all, but you could take a few minutes to call your grandmother. I miss hearing from you._

_I love you, Pookie._

_Nana Possible._

_PS: If you have to go fight villains after dark, at least wear a sweater._

At this, Kim broke down and cried. It was difficult for her to lose her most favorite paternal grandparent. It was so hard for her that she almost didn't go to the traditional Possible Christmas last year, all because it reminded her of so much of Nana.

Ron saw the crying mess of his wife and went to her side. Rufus also patted her

"KS, I know that you're a bit upset right now..."

Kim sniffled and replied, "Yeah, Ron. It had been two years since Nana passed." She wiped some tears from her eyes.

"But you had wonderful moments with her...and the photos are proof of it!" Ron replied, "Treasure them for as long as you live, but create new ones with the family that you have with me, Rufus, Justin, and Alexa."

"You're right! I have you guys to keep me company!" Kim said as the bright smile of hers returned to her face. "We want a nice, peaceful, and quiet trip."

"Do you have your clothes packed up and ready, Kim?" Ron asked.

"I have them ready in the suitcase!" Kim said, pointing to the two pink suitcases. "The overalls have been carefully selected with post-it notes for which day I am going to wear them and which shirt I am planning to wear."

"Awesome! I'm keeping it simple, KS!" Ron said while getting out a list of the clothes he was planning to wear.

"The Wombat should be packed up and ready to go for tomorrow!" Kim said, "It should have enough room for all the luggage."

"When should the kids get to their beds so that we can get on the road?" Ron asked.

"Around 8pm. We're gonna have to get on the road at around 6 in the morning!" Kim said. "We're gonna put in the GPS in."

"Are the batteries charged, Kim?"

"They sure are!"

Just at that moment, the phone then rang.

"I'll get that!" Ron replied. He went itno the kitchen to answer the phone.

(_10 minutes later)_

"So who was it?" Kim asked.

"Aunt Ednel." Ron said on who was the caller, "She wants me to take her daugher Mary and her friend, Canna to the Lipsky Thanksgiving as well.

"Ron, do we even have enough room in the Wombat?" Kim questioned, wondering about how much space the station wagon has.

"Kim, relax! It has enough room for 6 people and a naked mole rat, plus our luggage!" Ron said. He took out his tablet and played some game apps on it.

"It's not just that." Kim said, "It's that they..."

Her speech about Aunt Ednel's offspring was interrupted by the sound of garage doors going up and down.

"Oh no...don't tell me..." Kim groaned.

Ron uttered, "He got into them again!"

Rufus squeaked, "Uh-oh!"

The Stoppable parents and Rufus ran as fast as they could to the garage. There, they saw that Justin was playing with all three of the garage door remotes.

"Justin!" Ron exclaimed as he got his son away from the garage door buttons.

"What did I do?" Justin asked. He would always say this whenever he got in trouble.

"How many times do we have to tell you that the garage door opener is not a toy!" Kim scolded her eldest child. "You have a playroom filled with them!"

Ron escorted his son out of the garage and Rufus crawled out of there too.

Kim turned out the lights of the garage.

(_10pm)_

Kim and Ron got into bed together in the master bedroom. She, in her CB boxers and the flaming skull shirt she wore in high school that would be was reading something on her tablet.

"Are we ready for this, KS?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Kim countered with another question.

"You know that we've...not been good when it comes to family vacations!" Ron replied.

"Ron, I have planned every single detail out on these days." Kim explained while putting the tablet away.

"Aren't vacations supposed to be...you know...away from the stresses of mundane life?" Ron countered.

"Rest assured, we have everything taken of!" Kim said, holding out Ron's hand, "I mean, it's South Dakota! What on earth could possibly go wrong?"

"Yeah, you're right, KS!" Ron smiled.

Kim said nothing but smiled as well as both of them turned out the lights and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8 - Day 1: False Starts

Chapter 8 - Day 1: False Starts

(_2:15 am)_

Ron groggily got up, sleepwalking with his eyes closed. Kim, in the meantime, was still asleep, as well as Rufus. He got downstairs to the fridge to attempt to drink milk but only pours it into the sink. He attempted to drink it but mumbled. "KS, we're out of milk. Can you run to the store?" He opened the door leading up to the garage and tried to press the button to the garage doors. It, plus the earlier abuse from Justin, caused a chain reaction to blow out all four motors. But that did not wake up the former sidekick as he continued to sleepwalk through the house.

"I'm going to take a shower now..." Ron groaned. He then stripped himself of his pajamas and underwear and went outside, in the nude, to bathe in his own kiddie pool with soap and shampoo. He then returned to put his clothes back on.

Ron went back upstairs, still with his eyes closed.

"I'm gonna plug in my cell phone now, KS."

Kim, still asleep, said with a yawn, "Yeah...do that, Ron!"

Ron unplugged one of the electrical sockets and then put in his cell pone charger to charge up his phone.

He then resumed going back to sleep.

(_7:15 am)_

_"_

Ron? Ron! Wake up!" Kim exclaimed, shaking Ron in the bed.

"Huh? Whuh?" Ron groaned "I wanna ride a pony!"

"Ron! Don't you know what time it is?" Kim shouted as she was hooking up her black baggy overalls over her white button-down blzaer. She hooked the left strap and then the right strap. The overalls were a little bit big for her as it appeared to swallow her, for the sides also showed off a part of her boxers as well. She added her statement gold-chain necklace with a gold-plated elephant head on it, three bracelets, dangling earrings, a long golden heart necklace, and four rings, including the wedding band. She also had her giant $1,800 black Country Club Banana handbag. Also, leopard

Kim then took out her Kimmunicator pendant 5.0 to show Ron the time: 7:15am.

"We're two hours behind schedule!" Kim exclaimed, "And we haven't even left the damn house yet!"

"Oh no! I gotta get dressed!" Ron yelled with panic. He was also furious with himself at the same time, screaming and pouding his fists on the bathroom sink.

"I shouldn't have accidentally unplugged our alarm clocks while sleep-walking!" he screamed.

Kim groaned at this bufoonery from Ron, but she had understood his...deficiencies...long ago.

(_8am)_

All the Stoppables, and Rufus, hurried downstairs, all dressed and ready to go. Both Justin and Alexa have their backpacks ready as well as coloring books and a few toys to bring along for the ride.

"Okay, everyone!" Ron explained, "We got everything packed into the station wagon and we are ready to head out on the road!"

The other family members cheered as well as Ron opened up the door leading to the garage.

"And here...we...go!"

Ron shouted this as he hit the garage door openers.

But nothing happened.

"Uh, KS...why isn't this working?"

"I don't know! Last night before I went to bed, they worked!" Kim countered.

He tried all four garage door buttons and none of them worked! The Sloth 4.0 they used for work, the new 2019 Panther SUV Ron bought Kim, and the two station wagons that both Ron and Kim inherited from their deceased grandfather and grandmother respectively, the Lancer and the Wombat...they were all trapped.

"Can't we use our gadgets to break these garage doors?" Ron asked.

"Section 48, Clause 14, Sententce 5: GJ protocol forbids the use of GJ-made gadgets, all made by one Wade Load, to be used in civilian life except in cases of emergencies!" Kim replied. "You read and signed the contract, right?"*

"Yeah, I did, Kim. Now can you run it by Wade and see if we can use the gadgets to blast the Wombat out of its garage coffin?"

"I'll see what I can do, Ron." Kim sighed.

(_2 minutes later)_

Kim came back, sighing in defeat.

"So what did Wade say?" Ron asked.

"Trapped vehicles in a garage doesn't qualify as an emergency under the list of exceptions for approved use of GJ-made gadgets in civilian life!" Kim explained from the results of the conversation she had with Wade.

"We currently own 5 vehicles, KS and..."

A look of dread then came across her face and then Ron's.

"If the garage door openers are not working and we can't use our gadgets..." Kim uttered.

"...then that means the only vehicle that is on the driveway is..." Ron gasped.

Then both parents said that dreaded name, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"THE STOPPABLE-MOBILE!"

Rufus screamed in terror at the top of his lungs

Yes, the Stoppables were now forced to go with plan B for their trip to South Dakota...going in the infamous pea-green-covered-in-fake-wood-paneling monstrosity that is the 1996 Drudge Tangerine minivan that still reeked of hog manure, despite Ron washing most of the car, and had wheel rims that were mismatched on all 4 wheels that was sitting there...right in their driveway. It also had a car alarm that was so loud and obnoxious that the Stoppables had to go to court for noise complaints from the neighbors.

"KS...please tell us there's another way!" Ron gasped in horror.

"There is none, Ron!" Kim relayed the worse news to her husband, "We said in our marriage vows 'for better or for worse'. Well, this is one of those 'for worse' sitches that we're just gonna have to make do!"

"If we can give that girl one last dance..." Ron said while caressing his wife's back, "...I would spend it with you, Kim!"

"You're such the cute Romeo, Ron!" Kim replied with a brief cute moment before ordering her husband, "Now, get the suitcases from the Wombat. We're taking them in the Turd-mobile."

"It prefers to be called the Tangerine, KS!" Ron countered as he headed back in the garage.

"Whatever..." Kim sighed.

(_1 more hour later)_

Ron had loaded the last of the luggage into the van while Kim was strapping Alexa into her car seat.

"Mommy...the van still smells!" Alexa complained.

"Sorry, sweetie, but Mommy has got to make the best do out of everything in this sitch." Kim sweetly replied to her daughter.

Turning out to Ron as he closed the door, she then asked, "Ron, do you have the reservations for the hotels we're ging to be staying at?

"I got the reservations, KS." Ron replied as he was getting out his suitcase. He carried the reservations of the hotels he thinks the Stoppable family was going to be staying at. "All I need to do is to put my suitcase in the van!"

Rufus then scurried out of the house and climbed on his owner's shoulder.

"Heya, Rufus, ol' buddy!" Ron said with a smile, petting his naked mole rat on the head. "Why don't you go in the back seat with the kids while I lock up the house!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rufus squeaked.

Rufus then got into the minivan's middle row where the kids were at. He cuddled with them.

"Aww...that's totally cute!" Ron smiled while locking up the door to the house.

He then gulped at the Stoppable-mobile. There was no wondering what adventures awaited them in the vehicle.

_

As the Stoppables drove by a Middleton PD car, one of the officers, drinking her coffee, said. "There go the Stoppables on vacation again."

A second officer, scarfing down donuts and getting powdered sugar on his uniform, replied, "How much do you wanna bet that their vacation would be a disaster?"

"I'm willing to bet you $50 bucks." the female officer replied.

"$100 if the van is on the very verge of falling apart at the end of the vacation!" the male officer grinned.


	10. Chapter 9 - Day 1: The Door Incident

Chapter 9 - Day 1: The Door Incident

(_9:30am)_

Since the Lipsky's house was located on the outskirts of Pierre, the capital of South Dakota, it'd would be a very long 8 1/2 hour drive from Middleton. To make things even for the Stoppable husband/wife team, Kim and Ron agreed to split the driving duties in half: Ron from Middleton to North Platte, Nebraska and Kim from that point to the hotel in Pierre. On the way back, it would be the other way around. She and Ron took the full Thanksgiving week off of work at Global Justice for this.

"Alright, we got everything!" he said, dusting his hands off.

He got into the drivers' door and closed it. His wife got in the passenger's side and removed her coat.

"And we're going to be there in Pierre!" Ron exclaimed as he put the ignition key into the minivan. The engine started up and Ron pulled the car in reverse. The GPS that they plan to use, Gipsi, would be their vital way of getting directions

"Ron, after fighting off those VILE agents a few days ago in Italy..." Kim said, "...it's glad that we got a few days off."

"Yeah, I'd thought we'd never recover those paintings in time." Ron added while putting the key in the ignition. It started up the engine.

He pulled out in reverse and added, "Besides, they weren't as tough as those WEE goons we faced when we rescued Dr. Director!"

"Are we trying to compare whose henchmen in the past we faced in the past?" Kim wondered.

"KS, in all our years of crimefighting, Dementor's were ususally the toughest!" Ron said, shifting the car's gear into drive.

"Yeah." Kim replied while kissing her husband on the cheek, "Now, let's begin this drive!"

The kids and mole rat cheered as the minivan began its 500-mile journey to the Lipskys.

_

For the first 15 miles of the journey, all seemed fine within the Stoppables in their minivan.

That was until Ron uttered the following words.

"Uh, KS! Something just came to my mind!"

Kim asked, "What is it, Ron?"

"Did I turn the stove off. You know...after breakfast before we locked up the house?" Ron asked and then began to scream out loud.

And then Kim began to scream in horror as well, followed by Rufus, Justin and Alexa.

They were on the outskirts of Denver when Ron made a turnaround to go back to the house.

(_1 more hour hater)_

"Well that was a complete waste of time!" Kim said, resting her head on her right elbow.

The Stoppable family was now on Interstate 76 on the outskirts of Fort Morgan. As it turned out, Ron actually DID turn off the stove after breakfast.

"I gotta stop having these brain farts!" Ron replied while keeping his hands on the wheel of the Stoppable-mobile.

Then, Kim's smartphone began to ring.

"I'll get that!" she sighed, digging through her expensive County CB handbag for the phone.

It was Ednel Juanna on the phone.

_Kim: "Oh hey, Aunt Ednel!"_

_Ednel: "Kimberly, I hope you and Ronald are coming over here for lunch!"_

_Kim: "Don't worry! Ron has everything under control!_

_Ednel: "Riiiiiiiiiight. You do know where our house is, correct?_

_Kim: Is it on the edge of the Colorado-Nebraska state line?_

_Ednel: Yes, right between the towns of Julesburg and Holyoke. Our farm is off of US 385! And remember, I want you to not only be here by noon but also, as I mentioned last night to Ronald, to take Mary and her friend Canni to Edna Lipsky's house! _

_Kim: Don't worry! We'll stay here for a couple of hours and be back on the road with the two!_

_Ednel: I will see you then! _

"So Aunt Ednel wants us for lunch?" Ron asked, "I hope this doesn't cut into Bueno Nacho time because we plan to stop at one at Oge...Ogu...ugh! I can't get the name right!"

"Ogallaga, Nebraska, Ron! No wonder why you almost flunked Barkin's US Geography course in high school!" Kim giggled.

(_40 more mnutes later)_

The Stoppable-mobile continued down Interstate 76. They were past mile marker 114.

Ron decided to break the ice to Kim and asked her, "KS, do you think that the Stoppable Vacation Curse will ruin this vacation?"

"What?" Kim questioned, stunned that her husband would say that "Of course not! As long as we do not take any un-necessary detours, or run into anything that is considered sick and wrong, we should be good on our way to South Dakota!"

But Ron wasn't convinced and he began to ask a myriad of questions.

"But what if something happens?" What if we run into a gang of bikers and we'd be forced to hot oil wrestle each other? What if our clothes get burned or destroyed? What if we get gunged from head to toe? What if a hot actor drives up and tries to take you away from me? "

"Ron, look at us! We're all grown up!" Kim said, pointing out the here and now, "We're into our thirties now! We got two beautiful...and peacefully sleeping...kids. So I guarantee you that nothing will happen to us on this trip to Mama Lipsky. My 'rents are also going to be there as well, so I expect you and the kids to be on your best behavior."

"That totally won't be a prob! The Ronster's gonna be cool like school!" Ron said, while flowing his left hand outward and keeping one hand on the steering wheel. "I'm like a glass half-full that's never empty!"

Kim took a look at the gas gague and said, "Um, Ron, speaking of empty..."

Ron looked at it too and said, "Ooops..."

The gas gague was nearing the red E.

"You forgot to fill the van up with gas before we left for a trip...again!" Kim muttered, raising her eyebrow.

"No prob, KS! All we have to do is to go to the Dinoco at the next exit." Ron replied. "Now let's see here! We are nearing exit 125, Sterling, Colorado."

He saw the blue information sign for gas that, yes, there is a Dinoco.

Kim turned to the sleeping Stoppable kids and said to them, "Okay, Stoppable troops, we're coming up on our first break of the trip. Do any of you kids need to use the rest room?"

"I do!" Alexa squeaked.

"I don't!" Justin added.

Rufus woke up and shook his head, indicating a yes.

"Fine." Kim sighed "Looks like I may need to use the restroom as well!"

"Alright, we're entering the exit now." Ron said while pulling the van into the onramp.

The van headed right to go to the nearby Dinoco and stopped right.

Ron said, "Alexa, my dear, go with Mommy to go tee-tee. I'll stay here with Justin and fuel up the van."

"Yes, Dad!" Alexa replied as she got out of the car with Kim. Rufus got out the car as well.

"Do you want anything, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Meh...just a coffee and some nachos." Ron replied. "It'll tide me over till we get to Oolal...Ooolei?"

"Ogallala, Nebraska!" Kim corrected him.

"That's what I was about to say, KS." Ron groaned, "There's a Bueno Nacho over there that we can eat for lunch.

Kim and Alexa headed off together into the Dinoco. Ron, in the meantime, took the key out of the ignition, and set the keys to lock because of the fact that Kim had a lot of valuable jewelry in the Stoppable-mobile. He put the keys in his back pocket loosely and got off the driver seat, whistling. But he was unaware that the keys slipped from his khakis pocket, falling onto the seat. He closed the door and started to pump the gas.

After about 5 minutes, the gas tank was full.

"Ah, she's all up and ready to go!" Ron grinned while putting the nozzle back into the pump.

He turned to the drivers seat and gasped! Ron's keys were on the edge of the drivers seat...and the van is locked with Justin inside, laughing and making faces!

"Oh no! Oh please NO!" Ron exclaimed, struggling to get the door to open.


	11. Chapter 10 - Day 1: Up In Smoke

Chapter 10 - Day 1: Up In Smoke

His wife, meanwhile, exited the women's restroom with Alexa.

"I did a good job!" Alexa squeaked.

"Yes, you did, honey!" Kim smiled, patting her daughter on the head, "That gives you and your brother candy!"

She bought a couple pieces of candy for Justin and Alexa, two Nachos with cheese for Rufus and Ron, and a diet soda for herself at the register.

"Please and thank you!" Alexa said to the cashier.

Kim smiled at this and said, "I used to say that when I was your age, shortly before I met your dad in pre-K!"

Rufus crawled up on Kim's shoulder and chittered.

"What is it, Rufus?" Kim asked to the mole rat.

Rufus pointed out to Ron rushing up to the convenience store and he was panicking.

"Ron, what is it?" Kim questioned.

"My keys are inside the van and it's locked!" Ron screamed.

"This is so the third time in a month that this has happened!" Kim sighed, "Let me just get my..."

"No, KS! This is the job for the man of the house!" Ron exclaimed before asking the cashier, "Uh, do you , by any chance have a crowbar that I can use?"

"I'll see if my manager has one." the cashier replied.

"Ah, thank goodness!" Ron said with a sigh of relief, "I thought this trip would end up in disaster!"

The store manager brought him a crowbar and said, "Bring it back, okay?"

"No, problem, dude!" Ron grinned.

"Ron, you know that I..." Kim sighed, trying to intercede.

"Don't worry, KS. I got it all under control!" Ron replied with the crowbar in hand. He went back to the van to try to open it.

Kim groaned loudly and carried the nachos with cheese. She had the candy and sodas in a plastic bag.

Ron got to work and used the swan neck of the crowbar on the door. But unfortunately, he made four small dents on that door and he dented the door handle, This earned a facepalm from Kim.

"Wise guy, huh! Well, Mr. Locked Door, we'll just see about that!" he yelled as he used the crowbar try and break the glass window, but all he could do was a few cracks with his small frame. Justin, meanwhile, was enjoying all the destruction, clapping his hands. He had crushed small toy cars before with a brick.

Unfortunately for Ron, the keys fell off the seat and into the console.

"Oh no! Now how am I supposed to get to them now?" he complained.

Kim cleared her throat and took out her lipstick from her CCB handbag.

"KS! I though we can't use GJ gadgets in civilian life except in case of emergencies!" Ron exclaimed, for he had read most...key word most...of the GJ handbook

"Hello! Hyperactive 5-year old trapped in a van qualifies as an emergency, Ron!" Kim countered. "Section 48 Clause 14 Subsection Delta authorizes the use of gadgets in this department!"

"Let me show you how the real experts do it, Ron!" Kim replied while taking out her laser lipstick. She aimed and fired the laser at the door lock. The lock melted, forcing the door to open.

"And there you go. That's how you force-open the car!"

"Okay, that solves that problem!" Ron said, giving the crowbar back to the manager. "Ah, thanks for bringing my food, KS!"

"You're welcome, Ron!" Kim replied as she escorted Alexa back to the van.

Kim got back into the car as well. She dug her hand through the compartment and handed Ron the keys.

"Ah, there they are! Now let's roll!"

Ron started up the engine and the van went off the Dinoco back onto the interstate. They were about 70 miles from the Juanna farm on US 385.

(_12:30pm)_

Luckily, after the whole door incident in Sterling, the Stoppables encountered no other problems as they reached exit 180, the last exit before the Colorado-Nebraska state line. They headed south on US 385 en route to the Juanna farm.

After driving about five miles, Ron saw a mailbox that had the last name Juanna on it.

"This is the place!" he replied as he pulled into a long dirt driveway that must've stretched for two more miles on the Colorado prairie.

The Juana house was a one-story ranch-style house that was about 3,000 square feet, 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It also contained a very small farm of a peculiar drug that was legal in Colorado and nine other states plus DC.

"Ron, I'm not sure about adding two more people on the trip." Kim said as the vehicle came to a complete stop.

"Why? The Stoppable-mobile can seat up to 8 comfortably!" Ron replied, pointing to the empty third-row bench.

"It's also not just that..." Kim said.

She then insisted to her husband "Keep Justin and Alexa in the car."

Kim then crept around the house.

"Aunt Ednel?" she called out. "Are you around? "

And then she caught sight of a young woman in her mid 20s wearing a bell-bottomed off-the-shoulder white shirt tied in the middle in the front so that a good amount of cleavage was shown and undone dark denim men's work overalls that were slightly too big for her. It was also clear to Kim that a) she was barefoot and dirty and b) she had no panties on. She had long blonde hair that went down her back and brown eyes. She had a mood crystal around her neck

This was Mary Juana, granola girl and vegan extrodinarie and the daughter of Ednel.

She was doing yoga on a mat, humming along to the sitar music being playing on a CD player.

"Mary?" Kim then asked.

"I detect the presence of an outsider..." Mary hummed, "...but since she is related to the blood of one of my cousins, I shall speak to her."

She was about to stand up.

"Mary, please! Can you at least hook up one strap of your overalls?" Kim insisted, "I do not want to see a bad sitch of your bare ass, especially the fact that I have two very young children around!"

"The last time I checked, Kim, you did not come from my mother's womb." Mary snarked. "But since you mentined the kids, I will hook them up."

"Thank God!" Kim exclaimed, "Now can you please tell me where Aunt Ednel is?"

"She's in the house making lunch." Mary said while hooking up the left strap of her overalls but leaving the right one unclipped. "Grandpa Wilbur is also inside."

"Goody...him again!" Kim groaned.

She was only here for two minutes but it felt like more than an hour to her. And the Stoppable still had yet to reach the South Dakota border. 


	12. Chapter 11 - Day 1: Rambling On

Chapter 11 - Day 1: Rambling On

Kim then knocked on the door.

"Aunt Ednel! Can I come in! It's me, one of your niece-in-laws, Kim Stoppable?"

Ednel was in her early 50s and had black hair and blue eyes. She tied her hair back in a ponytail. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, a truckers hat that had the American flag on it, and, like her daughter, was also wearing dark denim men's overalls that were slightly too big for her. To make things more awkward for Kim, she intentionally had the hooks go up and down against the buttons.

She had been divorced from her husband for eight years now because of an extra-marital affair.

"Come in, dear!" Ednel insisted,"And can you bring Ronald and the kids in too? I'll get Wilbur!"

"I'll certainly call them!" Kim replied. She came through the back door of the house and then travel thru the kitchen to get to the front.

"Ron, you can bring in the kids now!" she called out to her husband.

"Okay, KS!" Ron said as he instructed his kids to go into the house.

_  
Ednel went into the room where Wilbur Donna was at. He was in his mid 80s and wearing a button-down shirt and brown pants that sometimes fall down to his ankles. His hair was thinning gray. He was the father of Ron's mom. The only other Stoppable grandparent that was alive at the time was Grandma Josephine Stoppable on his dad's side and she too was in her mid 80s.

"I'm coming down..." Wilbur replied in a shaky voice, "Is it Reginald who's here?"

"No, Dad! It's actually your grandson, Ron!" Ednel replied, "Reginald was the grandfather on his dad's side who passed away two years ago!"

"Oh yes...the grandson that loses his pants all the time." Wilbur replied, and, as he stood up, his pants fell down, showing off his Depends.

"Dad...there are young children here. I would suggest to you to put a belt on!" Ednel warned him.

"You don't tell me what to do..." Wilbur crankily said, "I am your father, you know!"

Ednel grunted. "Sure you do!"

Wilbur shuffled around with his pants down around his ankles for a belt.

Ednel sighed, _Someday, I'm going to have to put him in a home._

All the Stoppables, Rufus, Ednel, and Mary were at the dining room table.

"So when is Canna going to be here?" Kim asked to Mary.

"She's expected to come here within the next few minutes." Mary said.

"Did you run into any incidents along the way, dear?" Ednel questioned while sipping on her coffee.

"Ron accidentally locked Justin in the van...again..." Kim replied.

"Those khakis had a defective belt loop!" Ron countered, "I am going to have to take them back to Smarty-Mart!"

"So what's with the...shed...over there?" Kim asked while sipping on her glass of water, referring to the other structure.

"Oh that? That is our pot farm!" Ednel replied, her right buckle slipping off the bib of her overalls.

Rufus squeaked the word, "Pot?"

Kim nearly spat out her water upon hearing that before she swallowed it.

"I thought that was illegal under federal law!" she exclaimed, putting the glass down.

"It still is, yes." Ednel replied calmly, "But it's left up to the states and, as you know, it's legal to grow pot in Colorado, both recreational and medicinal!"

"Has been since 2014!" Mary added.

"I tell you, Kim..." Ednel said, "...people are changing their minds on weed!"

"But doesn't it...?" Kim asked before Ednel cut her off again.

"Weed can lessen exteme pain!"Ednel replied on the benefits, "Stoners are usually easygoing and funny unlie those cocaine and ecstasy users."

Kim was getting a little impatient, "Aunt Ednel, I would love to stay for three hours for an anti-drug lecture, but we have to hit the road pretty soon. We are on a very tight schedule."

"Okay, but be sure to take Mary and..."Ednel began before Canna arrived with her suitcase.

She was a young woman in her early 20s wearing a purple top, silver hoop earrings, and, like her best friend, was also wearing one-strap dark denim baggy overalls that were slighly too big for her 120-lb frame. Unlike her best friend, she also wore combat boots tucked into the overalls.

"Hey, Canna!" Mary exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" Canna asked while hugging her BFF.

"Not much, girl. I'm ready to try and eat as much tofu at the Lipskys as you!" Canna said.

Observing how the two young women were wearing their overalls, Kim decided to unhook the right strap of her leather overalls and leave the left one hooked up. Of course, the only downside is that, being that they were quite baggy, the left strap may slip off her shoulder. The metal undone strap buckle clinked against the chair.

"Wow! KS? Are you going wild?" Ron questioned with a smirk.

"Maybe...maybe not!" Kim giggled, "As long as the overalls do not fall off my..." Then she looked at her kids, making sure to watch her language. "...rear."

"You got everything packed?" Canna asked.

"Sure I do! Just lemme get my birkenstocks and moccsasins and we'll be ready to go!" Mary said before Wilbur interrupted.

"We have to hurry in order to make it to Bueno Nacho!" Ron said, looking at the time on his watch.

"Ewwww...I don't wanna eat there!" Mary whined.

"Why not?!" Ron questioned.

"Huh?" Rufus squeaked.

"Mary and Canna are both extreme vegans." Canna replied. "We don't eat or drink anything that comes from animals."

"Ah, that's explainable." Ron admitted.

Wilbur came to the table slowly shuffling along with his cane and said, "And that reminds me of the time that I bought the very first television set for the Stoppable Family!"

"Oh no!" Kim groaned to herself, "Here we go again."

"It was the year of 1952 with Eisenhower entering into the Oval Office. I was the one who created the slogan of 'I Like Ike!'. It kinda rhymes when you think about it. Which brings me to the time I bought pencils from Jernigan's General Store. They used to cost about seven cents per pencil and I told him it was highway robbery..."

(_30 minutes later)_

The other family members, and Rufus, excluding Ednel, were about half-asleep when Wilbur continued his story.

"...but I bought meat from the grocery store that day. And a slicer in those days was called a meat grinder. I always wanted to buy a meat grinder to make my own fresh bacon from pigs. But that mean old Sanders had to take it away from me for about rickety-three miles which in those days was called forty..."

(_30 more minutes later) _

"...and that's how pigs learn to play with their own shit."

And all of the family members, except for Ednel, fell asleep.

"Oh man, I did it again. Ednel, dear, can you wake them up?" Wilbur asked in his gravely voice.

"Of course I will, Dad!" Ednel replied as she got up. The undone right overalls strap was still on her shoulder. She got out an airhorn and blew it, waking everyone up.

"Huh? Where was I?" Kim asked.

"Awww man! I was dreaming of the most perfect Naco ever!" Ron complained.

Kim felt her stomach beginning to growl, "Speaking of that, we gotta hit the road now! It's almost 2pm!"

"Okay dears..." Ednel sighed, "My bad if Dad got onto his ramblings again."

"Oh, it's no big, Aunt Ednel!" Kim replied "We all get a little talkative every now and then!"

"But where are Mary and Canna going to sleep?" Ednel replied.

"They can sleep in the camper in the trailer." Kim said.

(_1:50pm)_

"Y'all come back now, you hear!" Ednel waved good-bye to both Kim and Ron as they got back into the Stoppable-mobile and headed back to Interstate 76 and to continue the journey.

Little did they realize was that one of Bonnie's Spy Flies was watching them.

Back at her mansion, the Queen was cackling wildly!

"So, Stoppables, you picked up a couple new losers to join your little vacation, huh? Well, we'll just see about that!"

One of her servants, Servant 79, came to the Queen's throne room.

"Your Majesty, the Stoppables are headed to the Colorado-Nebraska state line." he said while bowing to her presence, "Shall we unleash the 'secret weapon' on them?"

"Not yet!" the Queen instructed, "Wait until they go to South Dakota. THAT is where the 'weapon' will be unleashed!"


	13. Chapter 12 - Day 1: Potty Emergency

Chapter 12 - Day 1: Potty Emergency

(_Nov. 19, 2:30pm)_

After the near-disaster with the keys at the Dinoco, the Stoppable-mobile continued on Interstate 76. It crossed the Colorado-Nebraska border without any further issues. Interstate 76 very quickly turned into Interstate 80.

Ron was still driving the vehicle but was eating nachos as well from the lap. He got them from a Dinoco in Julesburg, Colorado. Kim, in the meantime, was staring out into the open fields of the landscape. She allowed the sole overalls strap to slip off her shoulder and the bib to go down. Rufus was also eating his order of nachos too to tide the both of them until they got to Bueno Nacho in Ogallala, Nebraska. Mary and Canna were asleep in the pop-up camper. They too pulled down the sole straps of their one-strap overalls while counting their Z's. It felt like there weren't going to be any other interruptions.

Then Justin said from the second row, "I have to go tee-tee."

"Didn't you already go to the bathroom earlier?" Kim asked.

"Nope!" Justin replied while playing with Sabersaurus. The 2-foot tall monster truck was his most favorite toy...and his most preferred weapon of destruction to use against smaller toy cars.

Ron sighed, "Fine, we'll stop at...what's the next exit, KS?"

"Big Springs, according to Gipsi." Kim said, referring to the GPS.

"Alright, we'll take the onramp!"

But as he did so, the van went off the onramp into the grass! Ron was holding one of his hands on the wheel and the Nachos in the other. The van and trailer was chewing up grass and dirt. This stirred Mary and Canna awake from their sleep.

Kim was yelling in Ron's ear. "Ron! Get onto the ramp!"

"I'm trying, KS!"

Luckily, he got back onto NE-25B and drove over the overpass to get to the nearest Dinoco. Also luckily for him, no damage resulted to the vehicle.

"See? The Ronman's got everything under control."

Then the van got onto the grass again and got to the Dinoco, again with no damage except for the hot convenience store nacho cheese sauce ended up onto Ron's pants.

"OWWWW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" 

The van swerved around and scraped the entrance sign, causing damage to the paint on the front passenger fender side.

"Ron! Be careful!" Kim exclaimed, holding on the door handle. Rufus, meanwhile

Ron slammed onto the brakes to make the vehicle come to a complete stop. In the trailer, Mary and Cana stumbled onto their feet

"See, KS? Everything is under complete control!" Ron said with confidence. "Now, let's back this baby up in a nice parking space."

He switched the car to reverse.

"I really have to go!" Justin jumped out of his seat in front of his father with an ugent dance for how badly he need to pee.

"Wha–?" Ron was startled. Reflexively he stepped on the pedal. Unfortunately it was the gas instead of the brake

He rear-ended a lamp-post, causing a medium-sized dent to the trailer. This jolted Canna and Mary.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Mary asked.

"Dunno...thought we ran into something." Canna said as she looked out the window. As it turned out, the trailer was indeed damaged.

"Uhhh...ooops?"

"Yes...oops was the word you're looking for, Ron!" Kim groaned while pulling up the strap of the overalls to prevent them from falling off her. "Now let's get Justin to the restroom!"

"What about Mary and Canna?" Ron asked.

"I'll ask if tehy want to use the restroom!"

She went to the pop-up camper and knocked on the door.

"You two OK?" Kim asked about their well-being.

"We're fine, Kim." Mary said while pulling up the sole strap of her overalls. Canna did the same as well.

"Do you two wanna use the restroom?" Kim questioned. "We're at a gas station in Big Springs, Nebraska."

"I am, but Canna isn't." Mary replied.

"Well, then, now's the time to use it!" Kim said, "We won't be here for long."

Mary headed out the camper to try and use the women's restroom.

(_2 minutes later)_

"What?! Out of order ?!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

Kim and Ron were at the restrooms where, apparently, the men's restroom was out of order.

"You really have got to be kidding me." Ron whined.

He tried to suggest an alternative, "Why not let him use the women's bathroom?"

"Sorry, Ron! I'd so rather not run the risk of embarrassing Justin like that" Kim said, shooting down the idea.

Mary approached Kim and said, "Yeah...women's restroom is out of commission as well."

"Great...what are the odds?" Kim muttered.

"Are there any cities between here and Ogallaga?" Ron asked.

Kim got her smartphone out and said, "There's a gas station in Brule, about 10 miles from here!"

"Then that's where we're going to go next." Ron said.

So the Stoppable parents and Justin headed back to the vehicle, Mary got back in the camper, and got back onto the interstate.

(_15 minutes later) _

When they got to the Brule, NE exit, Ron took a left and went to the gas station.

"Alright, we're going to get in, let Justin do his number one, and get out!" Ron explained. "My stomach is starting to eat itself!"

Rufus agreed, nodding his pink head.

"Okay, Ron." Kim replied . "I'll remain in the car with Alexa."

Mary, meanwhile, jumped out of the camper to head to the women's restroom.

Ron went with Justin to the restroom to take care of his 'business'.

After a few minutes, the two came back.

"So...did he go?" Kim asked.

"He actually used the bushes instead." Ron replied, "Door was locked."

"At least he went." Kim sighed. "Let's get to the BN in Ogallaga!"

"Wait for me!" Mary insisted. She didn't change out of her one-strap overalls and headed back into the slightly-damaged camper.

"Righty on, KS!" Ron said before turning to Justin, "Come on, sport! Let's get back in with your sister!"

Justin got back in and once he was in his car seat, Ron started up the van. As he pulled out, however, he bumped the van into one of the supports for the sign, causing damage to the bumper cover and a part of the grill.

Kim muttered, _Next time when we go on vacation, I'm going to drive the full way._

"I'm sorry! I'm totally sorry about that!" Ron exclaimed as he drove off with the Stoppable family.

(_5 more minutes later)_

"Justin, why did you wait so long?" Ron asked, "Why didn't you go at the gas station?"

"I didn't have to go then." Justin replied as the van was continuing down I-80.

"You could've told your father earlier!" Kim exclaimed. "Anywho, this should be the exit of Ogallaga where BN is at."

The van turned into the exit of Ogallaga, NE and, eventually into the parking lot of Bueno Nacho.

"Now...where to find an empty parking space..." Ron wondered, scanning his eyes throughout the lot. But almost all of the lot was full...except for one space.

"Aha! Here it is!"

"Ron, new flash!" Kim exclaimed, pointing to the width of the space. "Our van and camper is not going to fit into that space!"

"Watch the master, KS! And be amazed at my mad parking skills that I learned from Mr. Barkin's course!" Ron grinned as he pulled into the space. But, as Kim warned him, there was no space on the drivers side and barely enough space on the passenger side. Even worse was that they were scraping up against the paint of a brand-new 2019 SUV and it destroyed the drivers side mirror as well.

"Okay...and we're parked!" Ron said as he turned off the ignition. "Alright, everyone out the passenger side!"

Kim squeezed her way out of the passenger side of the van and again knocked on the camper door.

"Do you two want anything at all from Bueno Nacho?" she asked.

"They still have the veggie tacos there?" Mary questioned on the food, "Remember that we are die-hard vegans, Kim. Nothing from animals!"

"Okay...four veggie tacos it is for the both of you. Are you going to come in with us or remain in the camper?" Kim asked once she confirmed their order.

"We're remaining in the camper." Canna replied firmly and using spicier language, "There's no way in fucking hell that we're going in that shitty slaughterhouse!"

"Geez!" Kim replied with a scowl on her face, "You better watch the language of yours, ESPECIALLY around our kids!"

"Fine...boss lady!" Canna snarked, rolling her eyes.

Ron and the kids all got out on the passenger side and the Stoppable family squeezed in enough so that they finally reached the Bueno Nacho.


	14. Chapter 13 - Day 1: The Birds

Chapter 13 - Day 1: Poop Party

(3pm, Ogallaga, NE)

The Stoppables entered into the Bueno Nacho and approached the counter. Kim's undone overalls strap was dancing behind her back. Ron approached the counter and asked the cashier.

"Can I have three Nacos, grande-sized, with extra diablo sauce along with two chimmeritos and two grande-sized drinks. Four vegan tacos. Also a Southern Border style salad as well. And two Lil' Nino kids meals with mini-Nacos for both?"

"That comes out to $27.95." the cashier said.

Ron paid for the food with his credit card. The entire family, and Rufus, then sat down at a nearby booth.

"So what you're saying that, the day before we head to the Lipskys, we should go past the Corn Palace?" Kim asked while eating her salad. A few birds were flying right onto a nearby wire over the van.

"Yep, it's the only one of its kind in the world, KS!" Ron replied. "We did book hotels in both Rapids City and Sioux Falls remember?"

"Oh yeah, I do, Ron!" Kim replied while eating her salad. Her hooked strap was resting on her shoulder. "You made all those corn puns."

"Mmm...corn!" Rufus squeaked with delight, chowing down on his Naco with extra chees.

"Kinda corny, isn't it?" Ron chuckled while eating his Naco. "Expect the Ron-man to have a lot of them in store!"

"Just don't overdo them!" Kim giggled, swallowing a bite.

Little did they know that more and more birds were gathering over their van.

"I really do want to make the 'rents happy for this Thanksgiving." Kim sighed as the smile faded from her face.

"You okay, KS?" Ron asked.

"It's just that it's the first Thanksgiving that I am going to without Nana." Kim replied sadly as the leather overalls strap slipped off her shoulder. "Both you and me have had so many memories at her house. And the way that you made her lemon squares for her earlier this morning was so nice to honor her legacy."

Rufus comforted Kim while patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry! We'll always treasure them!" Ron smiled while giving his wife a hug. Kim replied back with nothing but a kiss to him on the lips as she pulled her shoulder strap back up.

"Ewww...that's gorchy!" Justin exclaimed.

Kim chuckled, "Justin, in about 20 years, you'll get to experience love."

"I don't want to get cooties!" Justin huffed while playing with his Lil Nino toy of a monster truck.

"And I don't want to suffer from the effects of the Stoppable Vacation Curse!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, that curse is not going to affect who we are!" Kim replied while holding out his hand. "You've got me on your side! It's so no big!"

"Yeah..." Ron smiled, threading Kim's hair, "...everything's going to be all right!"

"Look, Mommy! Birdies!" Alexa said, pointing out of the window.

Kim and Ron turned around and saw the birds, 150 in number, all perched above the van and the trailer.

"Uh...Ron, what are those birds doing?" Kim wondered.

"I'd better hope they do not what I think they are going to do..." Ron whimpered.

"And that would be what?" Kim asked.

"Oh...crop circles!" Ron exclaimed.

The birds answered that for her as they all turned their backs...and started to lay literal waste to the Stoppable minivan.

Canna and Mary are screaming in horror at the bird waste being pelted from their camper window.

"Ooooh! They're making ice cream!" Alexa said, smilling.

Kim said with disgust, "I don't think that's ice cream, Alexa!"

"Oh no! The Stoppable Vacation Curse is in full effect!" Ron screamed.

The birds continued to pelt the van with their poop.

"I'm going to chase the birds away!" Ron proclaimed.

"Ron..." Kim muttered, fearing what Ron's going to do next. "You're not thinking..."

"Sorry, KS...but it must be done!"

He ran out of the restaurant and began to make cawing noises and began to flap his arms around wildly, imitating wings.

Rufus groaned at his owner acting like this but...it worked.

The birds got scared of this weird 30-year old man imitating a large bird and flew away.

"See? I got rid of them!" he said from the parking lot.

Turning to the kids, Kim said to them, "Put your toys in this bag that you want to keep. We'll throw the rest away."

_

(3:30pm)

The Stoppables finished the rest of their food and threw the remants away. They only saved the vegan tacos for Canna and Mary.

"Okay...first off, we're getting that car washed to get the bird poop off." Ron decreed. "And then we're going back on the road!"

"I'm with you on that, Ron!" Kim agreed.

Bird poop had completely covered the van from the top, body and windows. It also affected the camper as well, covered as well in bird droppings.

Mary popped out of the door and exclaimed.

"I thought the birds were our friends!"

The family then headed back to the van and, as before, entered from the passenger side because the new SUV was still there. Ron started up the engine and began to back up. He also turned on the windshield wiper fluid to clean the bird poop off.

"Ron...careful." Kim insisted.

"Do not worry, KS! I got it!" Ron replied as the sound of scraping paint was coming off the vehicle. "Tell me if I'm all clear!"

The van was finally free, although the new SUV sustained a lot of paint scraping marks.

"That's going to hurt their insurance!" Ron said, not knowing who the SUV belonged to.

"Yeah, Ron, you should be clear, I think!" Kim replied, craning her neck. "But I can't see out of the back! Watch out, you might run into the..."

And the van then rear-ended something metal.

Kim groaned at what he ended up rear-ending in.

"...dumpster!"

"Again...that was my bad, people...my bad!" Ron groaned.

It made the dent in the trailer grow bigger in the rear. The van also made a small dent into the front of the trailer. It cracked the right rear tail-light, and it cracked the rear bumper.

"Let's just get out of here, Ron!" Kim insisted. "We can't have any more delays than this!"

The van headed out of Bueno Nacho.

(4:10pm)

Ron and Kim then went to the nearest car wash to clean off all the bird poop there was on the vehicle. He paid $10 for the wash. The Stoppables were in the waiting room with Justin continuing to play his Lil' Nino toy and Alexa was sleeping on the chair while Kim was playing games on her smartphone. Mary and Canna were eating their veggie tacos.

The entire family waited for the end results as the car came out of the wash. Fortunately for them, all the bird poop was off the windows. Unfortunately for them, some of it still remained on the body.

"Well, it'll look as clean as it can be." Ron said from the waiting room.

"Good enough for us. Let's get back on the road!" Kim agreed while standing up from her seat. She nudged her daughter.

"Come on, Alexa, get up!"

Alexa yawned and went with her mom back to the van.

"Good thing we're not going to run into things like this ever again!" Kim said as she fastened her seatbelt.


	15. Chapter 14 - Day 1: Bumblebees Incident

Chapter 14: Day 1: The Bumblebees Incident

(_4:45pm) _

The van finally reached the exit to North Platte, NE, but not without suffering more damage. The right side of the van had a couple more dents and scrapes, the hubcap on the right rear wheel was gone, the rear windshield was cracked in the rear, half of the front grille was gone, and the front bumper coming loose and flapping. The car was also covered in syrup, dirt, and prairie grass. This was in addition to the damage of the driver side mirror and the scraping of the left side of the vehicle against the SUV at the Bueno Nacho from earlier. The trailer also had dents on the top and both sides as well.

The clouds, in the meantime, were starting to gather.

"And here we are, Stoppables, North Platte, Nebraska!" Ron exclaimed. "Remind me never to say that phrase 'And nothing will go wrong' ever again!"

Rufus groaned over his owner's poor driving and trashing of the car. Though...the worst was yet to come.

Kim observed the place and said, "Looks like a smaller version of Middleton."

"So now that it's close to five pm, what do you want to do?" Ron asked.

"We'll check into the hotel first and get two rooms. A suite for us and the kids and a room for Mary and Canna" Kim insisted, . "And then we'll get ready to eat at the Bumblebees here."

"I'm right with ya on that strategy, KS!" Ron replied before turning to Rufus. "Now Rufus, watch the kids while Kim and I check in the hotel."

Rufus saluted while his owners went into the hotel lobby.

"We're here for our room." Ron said.

The hotel clerk said to them. "It's room 296, on the other end of the property. As for your other room it's going to be room 294 right next door"

Kim grabbed the hotel key and said, "Thanks! It's so not the drama!"

They parked the van right at the end of the property. Mary and Canna got out of the camper. They also got their suitcases out and, like Kim, they were filled with long denim overalls.

(_6:45pm)_

The room was actually a suite in which there was a pull-out couch and the kitchenette in one room and the bedroom in the other. The kids were going to occupy the couch while the Stoppable parents had the bedroom. Mary and Canna had a normal hotel room with two twin beds.

Ron and Kim chose the suite for more extra...privacy. As for Rufus, they brought along a small naked mole rat bed for him. Rufus got a little apron bib ready to take on the nachos.

"Okay, Ron." Kim called out from the bathroom. "I'm going to make some changes to my button-down shirt and then we'll go with the kids to the restaurant."

"Alright, KS! Let's see what you look like!" Ron said with anticipation.

Kim loosened the top two buttons to show off a little more cleavage and a b. She also added a couple of long gold and silver chain necklaces to her jewelry and replaced her teardrop earrings with gold hoops. She also swapped out her flats for black booties with a heel on them.

Kim also removed the top side buttons on both side to the leather overalls she was wearing.

Rufus gave a wolf-whistle as well.

"Ooooo! Very nicey! Me like!" Ron grinned devilishly, "The looks are just one thing of your complete package, KS!"

"Why thanks, Ron! Round up the kids and get to the van!" Kim replied "We're going to head to Bumblebees!"

Alexa and Justin were watching Baloney on the TV on their side of the suite before Kim instructed them to turn it off.

Mary and Canna also came out of their hotel room next door. They were in the same outfits as before, but decided together that they were going to wear their dark denim overalls with the bib down but straps attached route and a belt to hold them up and wear simple white tennis shoes.

"You know..." Kim remarked at the way the two women were wearing the overalls. "...I could go for that look on one of the days."

"As long as the belt doesn't fail on you, Kim, you should be good!" Mary remarked.

_(15 minutes later)_

The sky above them was slowly growing more dark and ominous. The storms were going to appear within a matter of hours.

Kim was at the drivers' seat of the Stoppable-mobile, starting up the engine.

The NWS broadcast was on the radio, informing the two heroes of what was to come.

_The National Weather Service of Hastings Nebraska, has issued a Severe Thunderstorm Watch for the eastern portion of Nebraska until 2:30am. Wind gusts of up to 70 mph, rain up to 2-3 inches, and hail up to the size of golf balls is expected with this line of system of storms. Stay weather-alert._

"I think we still should head on over to Bumblebees!." Kim said, "The kids are starting to get cranky for their food."

"As long as they have a vegan menu, we'll be good!" Canna replied.

"Vegan and gluten-free too!" Mary agreed.

(7:15pm)

The Stoppables, Mary and Canna entered into the restaurant. Kim's overall strap was barely hanging onto her shoulder.

She asked the waitress, "Do you have a table for six?"

"Plus one naked mole rat?" Ron asked with Rufus popping out of his pocket.

"Food!" he squeaked.

"We do, Mrs. Stoppable, yes!" the waitress said, "Would you like a table or booth?"

"We prefer the booth!" Kim replied.

"Right this way." the waitress replied to them while getting coloring books and crayons for both Alexa and Justin. She then escorted them to a booth in the middle of the restaurant.

Kim, Ron, and Justin sat on the left side of the booth while Mary, Canna, and Alexa sat on the right.

"Here we are! Your server will be out in a few minutes!" she said before leaving the Stoppables.

(_5 more minutes later)_

"So what's the general game plan that you're suggesting, Ron?" Kim asked her husband.

"I'd say that once we get to Rapid City, we're going to go for Mt. Rushmore first." Ron replied, pulling up the map of South Dakota on his smart phone.

"But that is a good almost-ten-hour round-trip across almost the entire state!" Kim countered. "Justin and Alexa really do want to see the bears at Bear Country USA.

"Don't worry, KS. We'll stop and get some food and gas on the way there." Ron said as the waitress came to their table.

"Welcome to Bumblebees! What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a cola and my bon-diggety wife here will have a diet tea." Ron said, "The oldest one will have a fruity soda as well."

"Okay, I'll be right out there with your drinks!" the server said.

"So where is the Oh Boyz concert going to be at?" Mary asked.

"Sanford Premiere Center in Sioux Falls!" Kim replied, "It's even got a wine bar!"

"So that's another reason why you wanna go to the concert!" Ron slyly replied.

"Who was your favorite Oh Boyz member?" Canna questioned.

"Hands down, Dexter for his...smarts!" Kim recalled. "It was the time that we saved them from the Senors and that weasel of a manager of theirs."

(_10 more minutes later)_

"Oooh, it seems that Sheila has sent me a text!" Kim said when she felt a buzz on her phone. She went through her handbag and as she did so, her overalls strap slipped off her shoulder.

It read the following:

_Princess,_

_I found something on PictoGram that you may would want to see. The directors of that live-action movie about you is going to drop some big news tomorrow._

_Your friend_

_Sheila._

"Hmm...it's about time someone released something for that live-action movie." she said, "It's been three months since there was any news about it."

"Maybe they'll keep her plasma powers intact." Ron wondered.

"I think they'll maybe keep the blue skin of Drakken." Kim laughed as the strap was now on her elbow. "Ah, here are our drinks right now!"

The server came to their table and awaited their orders.

"My husband would have the nachos supreme, same with our naked mole rat here, and I would like a Caesar salad." Kim said, "The kids would like to have two grilled cheese sandwiches. As for Canna and Mary, they'll both have the casesar salad too."

"Coming right up." the server said, leaving the table.

"So what else do you wanna talk about?" she asked, pulling the overalls strap back up.

"Maybe the weather?" Ron said while looking out the window.

"That's so the oldest conversation starter in the book!" Kim chuckled.

"No, KS. The weather's gonna go south in a few hours." Ron exclaimed while pointing it out on the doppler. He could see a lot of red associated with the storm, which meant really heavy rainfall. "A really bad storm's headed our way! With big hail and everything! That's what the NWS says!"

"It's so not the drama!" Kim said, blowing off the storm.

"What about the Stoppable-mobile?" Ron asked.

"Rest assured, Ron." Kim reassured him, "The van will make it to the Lipskys!"

(_30 more minutes later)_

"Oh man... I am stuffed!" Ron exclaimed, holding his stomach. He had already paid for the food.

"I'm glad that I brought along my baggy overalls for the trip." Kim said. "That'll offset whatever pounds I'll put on at the Lipskys."

Kim added as she was standing up. "I'm going to use the ladies' room, Ron. You and Rufus watch the kids!"

"Sure do, KS!" Ron replied.

"Uh-huh!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim left the booth, grabbed her purse, and headed towards the ladies restroom.

(_4 more minutes later)_

Kim got out of the restroom and she was somewhere between the borderline of angry and embarassed. The rest of the restaurant's patrons were laughing and pointing at her. The servers couldn't help but chortle at her predictament. Even worse was that some of the said patrons were holding up their smartphones, taking pictures and video.

Three of the waiters were then tripped by one occupant of the restaurant near where the Stoppables were at. This resulted in her being drenched with soda and covered in ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, barbecue ribs, chocolate and ice cream all over the front of her one-strap black leather overalls.

"Oh hey...uhm...KS! You look more scrumptious than usual." Ron chuckled nervously.

"Ron...this is so the most embarassing moment of my life!" Kim growled. "I want you to cover my back!"

"Covering your back? I thought you only said that on missions!" Ron said.

Kim groaned and turned her back to Ron to point out the reason why. The right back pocket of the overalls was torn out, showing off Kim's Pandaroo panties and a bit of her back leg.

Rufus, Justin and Alexa couldn't help but laugh. Mary and Canna also joined in on the fun by also taking pictures and video.

"Why couldn't we do that?" Justin asked.

"You're doing what Daddy does!" Alexa giggled.

Ron gasped and asked, "How did that happen?"

"Bathroom door lever got caught against my pocket and...this happened!" Kim grunted with all the chocolate syrup and ice cream dripping off of her.

Rufus was even taking video of this too on his very small smartphone. Ron sighed at his mole rat and said "Why do they even sell small smartphones to mole rats is even beyond me."

"Let's just get out of here before I make a bigger joke of myself!" Kim insisted.

Ron covered up the damaged part of her overalls by him grabbing her behind with his left hand.

Kim sighed, "Why do I even bother?"

"Sorry, show's over! Turn off your smartphones! Nothing to see here!" Ron exclaimed.

Justin, Mary, Canna, Alexa and Rufus followed them out of the restaurant.

"Do you have any duct tape, Ron?" Kim asked when they got in the van.

"I do, in the glove compartment." Ron replied while going to the glove compartment and pulling out the duct tape.

"These overalls cost me $800 from Country CB and now they're ruined!" Kim complained, "I'll have to sew them when we get back home..."

Kim then applied the duct tape to her behind and started the car. The damaged van crept out of the parking lot and headed back to the hotel.

Flashes of lightning were seen in the distance as the storms were heading this way to make the family's night even worse.

The man who tripped over the waiters grinned and spoke through a microphone.

"My Queen, the show has just begun!"

About 200 miles away, Bonnie was enjoying the misery of the Stoppable through her big screen at her mansion.

"Good! Very good!" the Queen snickered, "We'll let the Vacation Curse take its full effect on the family!

"What of the Stoppable-mobile, though?" the man asked.

"We'll put that piece of shit of a minivan through the coals soon enough!" Bonnie grinned, "Now, you will await further orders for the next phase of my plan!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the man obeyed.


	16. Chapter 15 - Day 1: Free-Range Turkeys

Chapter 15 – Day 1: Free-Ranged Turkeys

(9_pm)_

Kim continued to drive the van back to the hotel after the fiasco at Bumblebees.

"I have NEVER been so humiliated like this!" she growled, clenching the steering wheel hard.

Ron then felt a buzz in his pocket. It came from his smartphone. He picked it up and saw that he had a text.

"Ah, got a message from Drew Lipsky! He said to pick up some store-brand cola from Smarty-Mart." he said.

"How can he drink down cola that fast?" Kim wondered.

_  
(_Lipsky house)_

"Yo, cuz! Challenge you to a cola chug contest! Seriously!" a reformed Edward Lipsky exclaimed, holding a 2-liter bottle of Smarty-Mart Cola.

"You're on!" Drew grinned, holding another 2-liter bottle of the same cola.

Both Lipskys then chugged the cola as fast as they cold. Edward reached the bottom first before his cousin.

"Ah, you lose, dude, seriously!" Edward laughed before making a loud belch. Drew also belched as well.

Sheila, from the living room, snarked at the two.

"Ahem, at the very least you two can say 'excuse me'!"

_

"Believe me, those two have their ways." Kim replied.

"Can we go past Smarty-Mart and pick up some food for the Lipskys?" Ron asked. Rufus was rubbing his stomach as well.

"And Rufus needs some food as well." Ron added.

"Fine..." Kim grunted, "...we'll go past Smarty-Mart for food, but we are heading back to the hotel after that. Understood?"

Ron nodded his head.

"Hold on, everyone!"

Kim performed an illegal U-turn and headed towards Smarty-Mart.

_  
(_3 minutes later)_

The van parked in a space in the middle of the Smarty-Mart.

Kim got out of the van, as did Ron, Justin, Alexa, and Rufus. Canna and Mary got out of the camper.

"Mommy, can I get a toy?" Alexa asked.

"I'm with her!" Justin agreed.

"Fine, you two." Kim groaned as the overalls strap slipped off her shoulder. "We'll go past the toys after we get the food! And that is IF you behave! Act up and you two get nothing!"

She grabbed a Smarty-mart shopping-cart and as she did so, the strap went to her elbow and her overalls got baggier and showed off her Pandaroo panties again.

Alexa giggled, "Mommy's showing her undies!"

"Uh, KS...you might wanna prevent another wardrobe malfunction!"

Kim gasped and pulled the overalls strap back on her shoulder.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Alexa." she said with a sigh of relief. "Now to pull up the other strap!" She pulled the other strap from behind and hooked it back up to the bib and added "Now...this grocery trip should be uneventful. We'll only be here for an half-hour."

(_An hour and a half later)_

Wild turkeys were running down the aisles a scared and panicking crowd and llamas were ruwhile a giant tidal wave of gravy, caused by a runaway shopping cart that contained all of the Stoppable's food.

"Run, turkeys!" Mary and Canna exclaimed, for they were the ones that freed them! "Run free and get as far away from being cooked on dinner tables!

Rufus was surfing on a gravy boat and both Alexa and Justin were surfing on the gravy wave with a large dog food box.

"This is not exactly what I had in mind!" Kim exclaimed!

"Incoming tidal gravy wave!" Ron exclaimed as the gravy wave swept both he and Kim out of the double doors and onto the parking lot. Both the Stoppable parents were soaked in gravy.

Rufus cheered as Ron grabbed him and put him in his pocket.

Ron sampled the gravy with his finger. "Mmm...it's a bit salty."

Kim glared at Mary and Canna.

"Uh...did we do something wrong?" Mary asked.

Kim nodded her head, "Yes...you did! Destruction of property being chief among them!"

"The turkeys want to be free!" Canna yelled, "They do not want to be a part of dinner tables across America!"

Mary tried to play peacemaker.

"Please, Kim, forgive Canna! Sometimes, she doesn't know what she does!"

Kim angrily growled at them "I am going to watch you two very closely, just to make sure you don't make asses of yourselves at the Lipskys!"

Kim moaned with her red hair dripping from the brown liquid. Her white button-down shirt turned brown. Her jewelry and her black leather overalls were soaked as well. The straps were barely on her shoulders. She also lost her black bootie as well, her left one.

"Ron...we are absoulutely leaving this place!" she growled in anger, with the thunder rumbling in the distance to match said anger. But she wasn't angry with Ron. She was angry at how the whole trip was progressing so far. And they still haven't even made it to South Dakota yet.

"I'm...um...right with ya, KS!" Ron replied as he grabbed both Justin and Alexa's hands.

Ron and the other kids got back in the van and Kim got in as well. Both straps of her overalls slipped off her shoulders as she put the ignition key in, starting the van.

"We're going to have to go to that gas station over there for the food!" she said, pointing to a nearby gas station. "This is going to be in-and-out! No distractions!"

She pulled out the van in reverse, but as she did so, she rear-ended into one of the shopping cart bays, which also knocked out the right tail-light to the camper. In turn, the camper angled to a point to knocking out the van's right tail-light as well.

"I so don't have time for this!" Kim growled, putting the van into gear and pulling out with the tail-light dangling by a few wires.

_

The van pulled into the gas station. Kim got out of the vehicle, soaking wet from the gravy and pulled back up her straps.

"Get a grip of yourself, Kimmie. It's just one little mishap! It is not going to affect this entire trip!" she muttered while she grabbed her wet handbag. "Come along, Ron. Let's just get this overwith!"

"Right behind ya, KS!" Ron agreed before getting Rufus out. "Rufus, watch the kids."

Rufus nodded his head while the two gravy-soaked humans got out of the car.

Once they got the items, they got back in the van.

"Now...back to the hotel so that I can end this hellish day!" Kim muttered. She tried to start up the engine, but it stalled.

"What the hell?!" she growled.

Kim tried to turn over the engine but it didn't work.

"Try hitting the dashboard, KS!" Ron suggested. 

Kim slapped the dashboard. "It's doing nothing, Ron!"

"No...hit the dashboard while turning over the key!"

Kim did as her husband suggested. She turned over the key with her right hand and slapped the dashboard with her left.

It worked. The van started up.

"How did you learn that trick?" Kim asked.

"Did it a few times!" came Ron's answer.

Kim then drove back to the hotel with the rest of her family.


	17. Chapter 16 - Day 2: The Storm

Chapter 16 - Day 2: The Hailstorm

(_still Nov. 19, 10:45pm)_

The Stoppable-mobile pulled back to the hotel as the gravy-soaked Kim parked it in the parking spot and putting it in gear.

"Ron, we are going to leave early tomorrow." Kim said, hiding her frustrations on how Day 1 of the vacation went.

"How early are we talking about, KS?" Ron asked.

"We are talking super early, like, at 8am. So I want everyone to be up by 5:30am." Kim instructed her family. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" came the unison reply from the other three Stoppable family members. Rufus also nodded his head.

"What about Mary and Canna?" Ron asked, pointing to the camper.

"I will have to keep a close eye on them, especially Canna." Kim said as she unbuckled her seat belt. She got out of the van, followed by Ron, Rufus, and the kids.

As they closed the doors to the Stoppable-mobile. Ron was then reminded of something.

"Oh, Kim! I forgot that I dropped my set of keys in the car." he said while walking back to the van.

Kim then remembered that the driver's door lock was rendered useless due to the fact that she used her GJ-issue laser lipstick on the vehicle earlier to rescue Justin.

Turning behind, Kim exclaimed, "Ron! Don't open the car! You might activate the..."

And as Ron opened the door, loud noises emitted from the Stoppable-mobile.

"...car alarm!" Kim groaned at Ron's forgetfulness. He had activated the worst part of the vehicle.

The alarm was so loud that it even awoke some of the other hotel guests who were sleeping.

"Can you shut the damn thing up?" one female guest asked. "It's annoying!"

"I'm trying to sleep here!" exclaimed a male guest from the second floor.

Kim replied to the guests while covering her ears. The other Stoppables, plus Mary and Canna, also did the same. Canna was also chewing on tobacco and spitting it out in her empty water bottle.

"Don't worry! I'll get to it!"

She took a baseball bat that they packed for Justin to play with at the Lipskys and started to beat on the hood, for that was where the alarm was it. This motion caused the right strap of her leather overalls to slip from her shoulder again

"Shut the hell up, you stupid damn alarm!" Kim shouted, hammering at least five dents in the hood and in the quarter fender before it finally stopped. A distant thunder was heard.

"Thank you!" the redhead exclaimed, taking a deep breath. Seeing that the right strap has slipped off again, Kim decided not to fight it and unhooked the overalls strap instead.

"Now...if you don't mind, I'm going to get the lemon squares that Ron made for the Thanksgiving dinner for the Lipskys into the suite's fridge." Kim replied, getting Nana's most important, and treasured, heirloom from the van and into her hotel room. There were 16 lemon squares total that she had brought in.

"I got the keys, KS!" Ron exclaimed while grabbing his keys and closed the door to the van.

"Now...let's all get back to sleep and have a peaceful sleepy night!" she then insisted to the guests. They all turned out their lights.

Thunder also began to rumble , closer to their area.

(_11:30pm)_

After taking a shower, Kim was now finally out of her gravy-colored overalls and shirt and now in her husband's Middleton High football jersey that barely covered her breasts and Club Banana boxers. She only had panties underneath the boxers and was wearing her glasses. This was considered her usual night wear.

The kids, in the meantime, were asleep on the pullout couch as was Rufus.

She was also playing on her tablet while watching an old episode of the _Dr. Zone Files _on the TV. It was the episode where Time Ape was captured by the Statues of Windsor, where one looked at them, they would become frozen forever.

This was when she got out her KP Kimmunicator Pendant to get with Wade. The now 22-year old tech whiz of Team Delta at Global Justice appeared in a hologram form.

"Hey, Kim!" he said with a smile, "It's getting kinda late here."

"Hey, Wade! I know." Kim said with a smile, "How's Ken holding down the fort?" She was speaking of one of her fellow team-mates on the Team Delta squad, Ken Trepid.

"Him? He's doing fine! Stopped a few robberies with the help of Slam." Wade replied with a smile. How's the first day of the Stoppable vacation?"

Kim groaned, "Ugh...here's my verdict on this sitch!" She then gave a thumbs down.

"Stoppable Vacation Curse got in the way?" she asked.

"So far, Ron almost accidentally locked Justin in the van...again..., we had bird poop on the van, plus the quote-en-quote fun times with the Bumblebees thing of me ripping my overalls, and us getting banned from the local Smarty-mart here due to crazy vegans that we have as relatives!" Kim explained all of the incidents they've had on Day 1 of the trip.

"Not a very good start, huh?" Wade replied with compassion, "Hopefully, things'll get better! I'll catch you up in a couple of days."

"Okay, Wade, get some rest now." Kim suggested.

"Oh, and one other thing and don't tell anyone this but...I got a special surprise for Joss when we get to the Lipskys." Wade said with a whisper, "But don't let her know about it!"

"Lips are so zipped!" Kim said while zipping her lips with her fingers.

"Night, Kim!" Wade said as the hologram of him disappeared.

Ron, in his pajamas and bunny slippers, looked out the window.

"This doesn't look good, KS." he said.

"What is it this time, Ron?" Kim asked, rolling her eyes.

"The storm's on the horizon!" Ron replied, "You might wanna check the NWS."

Kim checked the NWS on her tablet. There was a lot of orange and red headed towards North Platte.

"Ewwww..." she remarked, "...you're right on that front."

"Should we warn the kids?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think we should if a Severe Thuderstorm Warning or, God forbid, a Tornado Warning is issued!" Kim said,. "Alexa is much more scared of even regular thunderstorms than Justin is. So I'd hate to see how she fares with this sitch of a storm."

"I understand, KS." Ron replied before switching to the other important thing. "What are we going to do for breakfast though?"

Kim simply pulled out the hotel info and said, "The hotel has a restaurant on the premises that opens up at 6. We can eat the buffet there and then check out at 8. Simple!"

"You make everything sound so easy!" Ron replied, cracking a smile.

"I do, Ron!" Kim giggled. She also got out her planner and stylus pen. "Now...how should I wear my overalls for tomorrow?"

"Which ones are you going to wear?" Ron questioned Kim's denim fashion sense.

"The Club Banana flare ones." Kim replied.

"What is the difference between those and the baggy ones you packed?" Ron asked.

"Two reasons, Ron." Kim said. "The first is that they have the zippers on the side instead of the side buttons and the second is that, if I do wear them with the bib down, which I certainly will, they won't fall down on me as long as the zippers stay up unlike the baggy ones which require a belt."

"I'd say to go with the one-strap up approach." Ron replied.

"And then..." he smirked, playfully lowering his wife's boxers, "...go for both!"

"And I have the perfect way to style a button-down shirt to go along with it!" Kim replied with a grin.

"What about the Oh Boyz Concert?" Ron asked.

"Oh that? I'm definitely going with a belt for that one!" Kim said. "That's the one I planned to wear the manipulated buckles one."

"Good thing that I didn't get the lowest score in the Oh-Boyz challenge!" Ron chortled.

"Jason is gonna be the unlucky one who has to stare at Tara's bare ass for that moment once they get on the stage." Kim grinned.

"The poor, poor sap!" Ron snorted at the fate of his ex-Mad Dog football team-mate.

Kim looked at the alarm clock and it read 11:50pm.

"We gotta get to bed now, Ron." she said, resting her head on the pillow. "We got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

"Way ahaead of ya, Kim!" Ron replied, doing the same.

Kim turned out the lights and both the hero duo...and husband and wife...closed their eyes and went to sleep.

(_12:45am)_

A sudden thud was heard from the ceiling above. And then another...and another...and another! The thunder was booming loudly and lightning flashed from their window.

This woke Ron up from his sleep. Kim, however, was still deeply asleep.

"Huh...what's going on here?" he asked half-groggily. Ron's eyes were half-asleep. "Has Mr. Barkin been turned into a gill monster?" 

Rufus was also stirred awake by the storm. At the time, he was the only one that was fully alert and awake. He was chittering loudly in fear to his owner.

"Rufus...the Bueno Nacho dining room is closed at this time." Ron muttered, "Can't you go back to sleep?"

Rufus grunted and pointed to a blaring message on his smart phone. He pointed to the obvious red glaring message on it.

Ron grabbed his smartphone and, all of a sudden, his eyes were wide awake.

"KS! KS! Wake up now!" he exclaimed, rushing to his wife's side of the hotel bed.

"Ron...why are you up?" Kim uttered, "It's almost 1 in the morning...go to bed?"

"How can I go to bed when we got a TORNADO WARNING!" Ron screamed the last two words.

Kim was jolted awake by what her husband said and exclaimed, "Oh my God! Ron! We have to The kids!

The thunder and hail was getting to be louder and louder. Justin and Alexa rushed into their parents room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alexa exclaimed in tears, "The thunder monster is out there!"

"I'm totally scared!" Justin whimpered.

"Everyone! To the bathroom!" Kim exclaimed, pointing at the bathroom, the only interior area of their hotel room without any windows.

Ron grabbed his smartphone and he, his wife, Rufus, and the Stoppable kids all scurried into the hotel bathroom.

He tapped his phone on the Tornado Warning issued for the NWS.

"The NWS has issued a Tornado Warning for the counties of Lincoln and Perkins counties until 1:45am. At 12:29am, a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado was spotted about 10 miles south of North Platte moving northeast at 40 mph. This storm is also capable of producing baseball-sized hail..."

"Wait..." Kim gasped. "...baseball-sized hail?!"

"That's what the report said, KS." Ron said while pointing to the report.

"Oh great..." Kim muttered, "We're going to have to check on the damage of the Stoppable-mobile once all this stuff passes."

All the Stoppables could do was to sigh in despair as the sheets of rain and hail continued to pound against the hotel, and against their poor 20-year plus old minivan.

It wasn't until around 2:30am that the storm finally subsided and the Stoppable family can finally return to their beds. 


	18. Chapter 17 - Day 2: The Aftermath

Chapter 17 - Day 2: The Storm's Aftermath

(_6am, November 20, 2018)_

Ron finally managed to get out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Uhhh...where am I?"

Kim giggled from the bathroom.

"You're still in the hotel, sleepyhead!"

"That stupid storm last night..." he groaned, "...robbed me of some of my sleep."

"We'll check out the damage first thing before we go down for breakfast." Kim replied with the door still closed.

"Um, KS? Are you going to come out?" Ron asked.

"Just a minute, Ron! Lemme put my lipstick on! And perfect!"

Kim then came out of the bedroom door. She was wearing her Club Banana dark denim flare overalls with a white long-bell-sleeved button down crop top. Kim hooked up the right strap of the overalls and left the left strap undone and dangling behind her back. The bib curled forward to show that Kim had also unbuttoned the top button of the button-down crop-top and showed off a bit of her black bra. The overalls had zippers on both sides. In the jewelry department, Kim had giant gold hoop earrings, a statement gold necklace, and a charm bracelet of the CB logo shaped in a heart, plus the $300 CB ladies watch on her left hand. She added two bracelets on the right hand. To finalize the outfit, she had open-toe wedges with a block heel on them. The flare length of the overalls perfectly concealed the shoes. She painted both her fingernails and toenails red. She added red lipstick, makeup, and blue eyeshadow to complement the altogether look.

Rufus then did a wolf-whistle.

"Whoa...it makes me almost wanna have a nosebleed!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron...don't flatter yourself!" Kim giggled. She then playfuly threw clothes into Ron's face. They were a button-down shirt, baggy jeans and a belt.

"Now get ready and dressed up!"

"So are we ready for the Stoppable troops to head on over to the mess hall?" Ron then asked, referring to the on-site restaurant that had a breakfast buffet. He was now dressed in the baggy jeans, belt and button-down shirt. As were Kim's instructions, he did not sag them.

"Hold on there, mister!" Kim replied. "We can't go out until we investigate what damage the storm did to the Stoppable-mobile.

Rufus then climbed onto the counter.  
s  
"Rufus, you stand guard and watch the kids." Kim instructed the naked mole rat. "We'll take care of the matters involving...that cursed van."

Rufus nodded his head.

_

(_5 minutes later)_

"Oh no...the Stoppable-mobile is a mess!" Ron exclaimed.

"The hail really did a number on the poor car!" Kim remarked.

The Stoppable parents were in the parking lot, observing the damage that had been done to the minivan.

It was covered in dents all around the hood, roof, and on the doors as well. A few hits were on the fenders as well. The most notable damage was on the windshield whre several hits, about tennis-ball to baseball sized, caused crackss all over the place. Thankfully, the front windshield didn't shatter. The same cannot be said, however, for the back windshield, the third-row passenger side window, and the second-row driver window, which have all shattered. What remainded of the side mirrors, due from the damage earlier at the Bueno Nacho in Ogallaga, were now gone as well. The grille was also gone, the right turn signal and the front bumper suffered three holes as well.

As of the small camper, it too suffered damage. The vents on top were totally destroyed and the body of the camper had hail dents all over the place. It also had suffered from cracked side windows and the rear window of the camper also broke. The door to the camper was also ripped from its hinges.

Kim also looked around at the other cars.

"Oh man...that was one ugly sitch of a storm!" she said with wonder.

She then sniffed around.

"Ewww...what's that smell, Ron?!" she asked, disgusted by the whiff.

Ron sniffed and pointed out the source of the smell.

"It's coming from the camper!" he said.

They peered through the open camper and saw that two squirrels and a racoon were raiding the fridge.

"Hey! You stupid animals! Get out of here! Shoo! Shoo!" Ron yelled as the animals scurried out of the camper. "Man...KS, we have to clean this out! There's squirrel poop all over the place!"

"I'm with you on this, Ron!" Kim replied, holding her nose. "There's a gas station across the street with a vacuum machine! We'll use it to clean out the poop and the glass."

The garbage can also reeked of chewing tobacco as well from Canna*

"Sounds fine with me!" Ron said, giving his wife the keys, "Start the engine up and let's start vacuuming!"

(_40 minutes later)_

"Ron...stop playing around with the vacuum hose!" Kim demanded. They had already cleaned out all the glass from the van for the kids' safety but Ron was playing around curiously with the vacuum hose.

"I'm trying but it just won't let go of my hair!" Ron whined. The vacuum hose was sucking up his hair.

Kim groaned and grabbed the hose. Ron's hair was a bit messed up. "Now stop moping around and help me get the saran wrap and Smarty-Mart brand duct tape on the broken windows!"

"Ten for $8. You can find that on aisle 40, right next to the paint cans." Ron grinned, showing off his knowledge of the chain.

Both the Stoppable parents worked to patch up the Stoppable-mobile.


	19. Chapter 18 - Day 2: Vegan Breakfast

Chapter 18 - Day 2: Vegan Breakfast

(_7:45am)_

In Mary and Canna's room, they too were getting ready for breakfast. Like yesterday, they were going to wear their dark denim overalls with the bib down but straps attached route and a belt to hold them up and wear simple white tennis shoes. Mary had a blue croptop on while Canna had a pink tubetop.

Then, there came a knock on their door.

"Who is it?" Canna asked.

"It's us, the Stoppables."

"Ugh..." Canna replied with disgust as she unlocked the doors and allowed Kim and Ron, followed by Rufus, Justin, and Alexa.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Kim asked.

"What took you two so long?" Canna snarled while spitting her chewing tobacco in the same water bottle, filled with brown plugs. "Can't you see I was dreaming a beautiful dream of throwing red paint against some rich a-holes and shouting 'Fur is murder'!" 

"Geez...not a morning person, are you, Canna?" Ron replied to his cousin.

"And you know chewing tobacco is not a safe substitute for smoking." Kim countered her habit.

"Oh yeah? I got two words for you, Stoppables! Bite me!" Canna snarled.

Mary intervened and said, "Sorry, Kim. She's been a chewer ever since she was 16."

Kim reacted with disgust..."Eww...that's even a thousand times worse."

"So why aren't you on your trip schedule?" Canna smirked.

"The Stoppable-mobile endured some damage from last night's hailstorm so we had to patch it up with saran wrap and duct tape." Kim explained. "Camper was damaged too."

"Amazing how you Stoppables can even take a simple car and turn it into a pile of crap..." Cana said, giving an evil grin "Like what happened on that Florida trip you went into."

"Ooooh...you so just had to go down that road, didn't you!" Kim snarled.

Ron intervened and said nervously, "Ladies! Ladies! No need to fight! Why don't we settle it with some good ol' apple juice and cereal downstairs."

Kim took a deep breath and relented.

"Very well, Ron. But I don't want to even see Canna chew one single plug of tobacco!" she demanded.

Kim was the first to get out of the room with the kids, followed by Ron, and lastly, Canna and Mary. Ron was enticed by the dangling undone strap on his wife's overalls.

At the restaurant, Kim ordered two tables for the group. The Stoppables picked a table in the middle while Mary and Canna chose a table in the back.

Ron chose to eat three sausage, egg and bacon churros with hot sauce for his fill of Mexican food because the Bueno Nacho in North Platte was not open for breakfast. Kim aimed for a more healthy choice of turkey sausage, cereal and fruit. Alexa and Justin opted for sugary cereals.

"So where are we in the Stoppable vacation drive?" Ron asked.

Kim pulled out her tablet and said, "We are going to drive about three hours on Highway 83 up north until we get to Modo, South Dakota. Then, we are going to drive the final two hours on Interstate 90 West until we get to Rapid City."

"What time do you figure we'll get there?" Ron questioned, finishing his churro.

"As long as we do not run into any more 'Stoppable curse' sitches, we should be at the hotel by at least 3pm." Kim replied.

_

Within Mary and Canna's table, they were only eating fruits because of the vegetarian lifestyle of both young women.

"Canna, is Kim mad at us for what happened at Smarty-Mart last night?" Mary wondered as she chewed on an apple.

"What? Of course not!" Canna snarked, "Those poor turkeys were trapped in those cages! They had to be released!"

"I'm afraid that...well...because of her rep, she would've turned us in!" Mary countered.

"She wouldn't dare to turn in her extended Stoppable family, right?" Canna chuckled, sipping on her apple juice, "It's not like we were taking over the world or something."

Canna then felt a buzz on her phone.

"I'll take the call outside!" she said.

"Okay, see you in a few!" Mary replied.

Canna then went outside and got on the phone. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

_Bonnie: Is everything going well on your end? _

_Canna: Yes, we're about to hit the road pretty soon._

_Bonnie: Good! I caught your bit of activism at Smarty-Mart on the TV last night! It was so hilarious! (laughs)_

_Canna: Yeah, Kim was frazzled out after that, being covered in gravy and all._

_Bonnie: Brown so doesn't mix well with white!_

_Canna: So what's next on the gameplan?_

_Bonnie: I want you to play nice with her._

_Canna: Really?_

_Bonnie: Yes. 'Apologize' to her for the turkey incident at Smarty-Mart. Make her believe that you are her 'friend'. I have to make sure that she never suspects me in derailing the Stoppable family tree line._

_Canna: And how are you going to do that?_

_Bonnie: Simple. Your compliance in my plan is extremely vital in this. One of my associates will meet you in Valentine, Nebraska. He is going to give you a device. It's what I sometimes normally use on celebs without them even noticing. _

_Canna: What does it do?_

_Bonnie: It will attract paparazzi that are affiliated with my media empire within a 200-mile radius._

_Canna: Excellent! That will derail the Stoppables' vacation for good._

_Bonnie: Remember, once you obtain the device, hide it from Kim's sight and DO NOT even TOUCH it until you get to Rapid City in South Dakota. And absolutely DO NOT let anyone know about it, not even your friend, Mary._

_Canna: Understood._

_Bonnie: Perfect! Now I'm going to have to get to my daily mani-pedi, but my associate will see you in about a few hours. Now, get to it!_

_Canna: You got it, Bonnie._

_Bonnie: Kthanksbye!_

And with that, Canna hung up her smartphone.


	20. Chapter 19 - Day 2: Tantrum Parade

Chapter 19 - Day 2: Tantrum Parade

(_9:30am)_

"Okay, so we're a little late to pack up our stuff." Ron said. The Stoppables were still in the hotel room, packing up their contents for the second half of their trip. "But we can still make it to Rapid City around 3pm."

"We would have, Ron...if Justin hadn't had another...accident...in the restaurant!" Kim snarled, glaring at Justin.

"The milk monster nearly got to me!" Justin said all innocent-like. His shirt and pants were covered with chocolate milk.

"Yeah...right!" his mom retorted.

"What should we do with your leather overalls from last night?" Ron asked as he pulled the overalls up, still with the large hole in the rear.

"Put it back in." Kim demanded. "I will have to sew it back up once the trip is done."

Ron obliged and put the article of clothing back in its suit case.

_

(_9:45am)_

The Stoppables packed up their belongings into the hail-dented minivan and Kim returned to the hotel lobby to return their hotel key. She came outside to the van.

"Alright, the hotel key has been returned and we're ready to hit the road!" she insisted before Canna came up to her.

"Kim, I wanna say something right quick!" Canna exclaimed.

"Well, say it now, Canna." Kim said. "I don't have time for a two-hour conversation!"

"I'm really sorry that I freed all those turkeys from Smarty-Mart last night." Cana admitted, "I allowed my extreme vegetarian beliefs to go too far."

"I completely forgive ya! Listen, everyone makes mistakes sometimes." Kim said with a smile, "Why don't you and Mary head into the camper?"

"Are you really sure about that?" Canna wondered, pointing to the state of the camper. "It has a missing door on it!"

"But it still has its wheels on, so get in the camper now before I change my mind..." Kim said sternly.

Canna obliged, partly because she didn't want Kim to unlesh all her styles of Kung fu against her, but also partly because she had to follow through on Bonnie's plan. She and Mary entered in the battered camper.

"Hey, KS, the rear bumper is pretty loose." Ron said, pointing out that the bumper was indeed barely hanging on.

"Ron, we do not have time to go to the mechanics!" Kim exclaimed, "Now let's get our asses on the road and get to South Dakota!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ron replied.

(_10am)_

The damaged Stoppable-mobile, and camper, headed on out of the hotel parking lot. Driven by Kim, the van got onto US 83 and headed on north. For the first 29 miles of the journey, everything was quiet and peaceful. Hills with prairie grass and occassional dotting of trees dominated the landscape. Ron, Rufus, and the kids all fell asleep. The first small village that they passed was Stapleton, which only had a population of three hundred souls.

That was when the Troubles began.

(_10:30am) _

Both Alexa and Justin were crying very loudly in the car because both the power in Justin's tablet and his back up ran out...and also...

"Ron...don't tell me that you forgot to change Alexa's diaper!" Kim growled, holding her nose.

"But we-we-we were in a hurry to pack and..." Ron babbled.

Rufus had earplugs in his ears and was also holding his nose as well. He didn't like it when the kids were upset.

"Doesn't matter now. Where is the nearest town?" Kim asked.

"According to Gipsi, we should be approaching Thedford in 20 minutes." Ron said, looking at the GPS. "And we are still about an hour and 20 minutes from Valentine."

Kim's eyes began to twitch upon the thought of her kids crying for an hour and a half straight and with the smell of a dirty diaper occupying the car..

(_25 more minutes later)_

The van and camper pulled into the nearest Dinoco at Thedford. Kim and Ron not only both managed to find the chargers for Justin's tablets, but also changed Alexa's diaper as well. She even bought a couple of coloring books with markers for Alexa as well to be entertained while on the road. To Kim's dismay, this was the only town that was remotely close to...well..anything between there and Valentine.

Her undone overalls strap continues to dangle back and forth behind her back and the bib continued to flop on the left side when she approached the camper.

"Do you two want to use the restroom or not?" she asked both Mary and Canna.

"Nah...we can both hold it in until we get to Valentine." Canna replied.

"Okay, but just to let the both of you know, we are not going to stop at a gas station at Valentine. The only place where you can use it is at the Bueno Nacho over there." Kim informed them.

"On second thought, I'm going to use the bathroom as well!" Canna then said.

"Well, don't just stand there. Go ahead and do your business! We aren't going to be here for long!" Kim commanded her.

Canna rolled her eyes and headed towards the Dinoco to use the restroom, leaving Mary behind. Unaware to Kim, Canna was sending a text to Bonnie, letting her know where she was at. This was also to inform the "contact" as well.

Once Canna did her business in the restroom, she headed back into the camper.

"Okay, gang, let's roll!" Kim exclaimed, getting into the van.

She started the engine and the Stoppable-mobile continued its journey up north on Highway 83.


	21. Chapter 20 - Day 2: The Oh Boyz Routine

Chapter 20 - Day 2: The Oh Boyz Routine

(_11:55am)_

The Stoppable-mobile headed back onto 83 to head north to continue their journey to Valentine. They saw nothing but the rolling prairie grasses of late-November, and the cool wind blowing against the saran wrap of the makeshift windows.

Back in the camper, Mary was still asleep while Canna was sending a text to Bonnie.

_Did you take any humiliating photos yet of K? _read the text from the wealthy heiress.

Canna texted her back, saying _Just the ones from Bumblebees where Ron was grabbing his wife by the ass to cover her._

Bonnie then replied with, _LOL! You're doing good so far! Just make sure that you take the photos where you won't draw attention to the redhead. And remember, my associate will meet you at the Bueno Nacho Express there in Valentine for the device! _

Canna understood and texted back, _I will be there ASAP..._

"Now...Ron..." Kim said, "...do you have everything ready for the Oh Boyz routine?"

"The Oh Boyz Routine?" Ron wondered.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Kim muttered. Her hooked overalls strap was resting barely on her shoulder. "We had a runthrough of this sitch before a few weeks ago, remember?"

Ron thought to himself for a moment.

_

(_Three weeks ago)_

At the Possible house, Kim was in the backyard with her former fellow cheer-mates. They consisted of Tara, Jessica, Liz, and Crystal.

They were each wearing white croptops with the words, in capitalized red letters of "WE" "MAY" "BE" "TAKEN" "BUT", worn by Kim, Tara, Jessica, Liz, and Crystal, respective;y. They were all wearing Club Banana signature baggy denim overalls as well. Tara had both straps hooked. Jessica wore hers with the left strap hooked and right strap off. Crystal and Liz had the right strap on and left strap off. Kim was more experimental, crossing over the left strap and hooking it to the right side of the bib.

"Now that you are all here, we are going to go through the Oh Boyz Routine for the South Dakota concert coming up in a few weeks." Kim said.

"What exactly is the routine, Kim?" Tara asked.

"I hope it's not exactly what I think it is..." Jessica whimpered.

"No, Jess. It's not...that stuff..." Kim groaned, not wishing to get too graphic on the info. "We're just, for the first time in 13 years, expressing our support for the Oh Boyz now that they are officially back together!"

"Understandable. But why did you choose me instead of Monique?" Crystal asked, "I'm not as big of an Oh Boyz fan as her."

"Because she is eight months pregnant with her kid." Kim replied. "And trust me, Chrys, Jamarcus doesn't want to carry a pregnant lady on his shoulders."

"Ohhh..." Crystal understood.

"When the Oh Boyz come out onto the stage, we all unhook our overalls at the same time with me, Tara, Jess, Liz and Chrys. And on the interior of the bib is a message of support for the Oh Boyz, showing that we still are their fans even though all of us are taken!" Kim explained the nature of her plan. "And we are going to wear the overalls like that through the entire concert...with belts on of course to prevent any Ron-like accidents."

"Okay...sounds like a good idea." Tara replied.

"Now...scream your loudest girls and unhook those straps now!" Kim decreed.

They all did so and it revealed that the inside of the bibs said in bright white letters "BUT" "WE" "STILL", a pink heart" , and "THE OH BOYZ" again worn by Kim, Tara, Jessica, Liz and Crystal, in that order.

(_end flashback)_

"Oh now I remember! Now I see what you mean!" Ron said, grinning. "At least that's better than...say...exposing your boobs to a potential nationally televised audience and getting the both of us fired from GJ."

"Relax, Ron! That is so not going to happen in the slightest!" Kim chuckled. "Now, can you check on the kids and Rufus for me?" 

"Sure can do, KS!" Ron replied as he turned his head to the back.

"Let's see...Justin is still playing with his tablet, Rufus is still asleep and Alexa has colored her own skin with crayons...wait a minute...ALEXA IS COLORING HER HANDS AND LEGS WITH CRAYONS?!"

"Alexa! No! Crayons are for the coloring book, not for your own body!" Kim exclaimed as she grabbed a moist towelette from the glove compartment. She took her eyes off the road and turned her full attention to Alexa to try and clean her up. Her legs were the ones doing the steering of the wheel.

The van went off the road, driving into the grass.

"Uh...KS?" Ron questioned, trying to get his wife's attention.

"Not now, Ron! Can't you see I'm busy with Alexa?" Kim muttered, trying to wipe the crayon off her leg. Instead, the most towelette actually was combining the colors together. Also, another button popped off the croptop Kim was wearing, exposing more of her cleavage and black bra.

"I look like a rainbow!" Alexa squeaked.

"We're driving in the grass!" Ron screamed.

Rufus screamed and closed his beady eyes.

Kim dropped the towelette and focused her attention back on the road. She steered the wheel away from the grass and back on the highway. The hooked overalls strap slipped off her shoulder and the bib began to curl fully.

"Whew..." she said, breathing a sigh of relief, "...that was extremely close!"

"I'd say!" Ron exclaimed. "Good thing the van wasn't damaged!"

Just as soon as he said that, he heard thumping on the highway.

"Ron...do you hear that sound?"

"Uh...yeah, KS. I do hear that!"

"Can you check to see where it's coming from?"

"Sure can do!"

Rufus looked outside. He pointed his paw at the origin of the sound. Ron also looked outside and gasped, "KS, we may have to pull over..."

"Why, Ron?!" Kim moaned.

"The tire on the right side of the camper has gone flat. We may want to pull over." Ron said.

Kim made a groaning sound that yet another thing was going to slow them down, but she had no choice.

"You're right, Ron." she replied, "Stupid good for nothing delay..."

She pulled the vehicle on over to the side of the road to stop the irritating thumping and turned on the hazard lights on the van.

"Where are we now?" Kim asked.

"We are about 30 miles outside of Valentine." Ron said, looking at the GPS.

"So we're still stuck in Prairie-land aka the middle of nowhere!" Kim groaned even louder. She threaded her hand through the hooked strap, allowing it to fall down. It showed off her midriff and a couple of recent tattoos of a red dragon and an angel right above her belly button. . She opened the door and, unknown to her, the right side zipper to her overalls zipped down, showing off a side of her black panties with purple hearts. "Are the lemon squares you made for Thanksgiving still intact?"

Ron looked through the saran-wrapped third row window of the van and gave a thumbs up.

"Get out of the van and help me out here for the spare!" Kim demanded while grabbing her purse. "And Rufus, stay here and watch the kids...make sure that Alexa doesn't make herself into a Picasso painting."

Rufus hummed and saluted, taking watch of the kids.

"Rightey-o, Kim!" Ron replied as he opened the passenger van door and closed it.

The two of them walked behind the van. Kim made an exasperated gasp.

"The rear bumper is gone!" she exclaimed.

And indeed, the rear bumper had fallen off the van as well, adding to the damage that the Stoppable-mobile has suffered through on this trip.

The two then walked 7 feet to where the flat tire was. It had two nails in it.

"At least we now know what caused the flat." Ron admitted, leaning against the open door. One of the belt loops got caught against the open hinge of the door.

"What's going on?" Mary asked, coming out of the camper.

"And why do you have to disturb our beauty sleep...?" Canna questioned, yawning.

"Flat tire ish." Kim replied. "It's no big."

Shen then asked, "Are you two going to help?"

"So not! I don't want to get my nails all dirty from tire treads!" Canna countered.

"Suit yourself!" Kim snarked.

Mary and Canna went back inside.

"Where did you put the spare for the camper?" Kim asked her husband.

"I put it in the back in a compartment, KS." Ron said, "Just allow me, the man of the house, to get it out!"

But as he did so, the belt loop caused his pants to be pulled down, showing off his polka dot boxers.

"Ron..." Kim muttered, "...stop messing around and get the spare!"

"Oh right! Right!" Ron said as he pulled back his pants halfway going into the camper.

A few minutes later, Ron, now with his pants pulled up normally, got out with the camper spare.

"I got it, KS!" Ron said.

"Good, I'm gonna get the two jacks from the back." Kim replied, but as she walked to get the jacks her overalls started to slip from the rear, showing off more of her panties. She ignored it and brought the jack around. "Ron, get the lug nuts loose first!"

"This should be no problem!" Ron said, putting the spare to the side and got the tire wrench from the repair kit.

He loosened the lug nuts on the flat tire slightly and Kim raised the trailer with the jack.

"Do you envision doing this on vacation, KS?" Ron asked as he loosened the last lugnut on the flat.

"No...I hoped that we never go through this flat tire sitch ever again since Florida." Kim groaned.

Ron replaced the flat tire with the spare.

"Now we can cross that off the list." Ron replied as he lowered the trailer and tightened the lugnuts again. Kim inflated the tire to the correct PSI, but unfortunately, her undone overalls slipped past her bottom, showing off an embarrassing unicorn tatoo on her left buttock and a butterfly tatoo on her right.

"That'll have to do until we get a new tire put in." she muttered.

Ron then finally noticed his wife's unicorn tattoo and said, "Uh...KS?"

"Ron, can it wait? I have to put the flat back in the camper." Kim retorted, still grabbing the removed flat tire. When she shoved the tire into the camper, though, her undone overalls were officially on her ankles the undone strap dragging on the pavement.

"Kinda importante! Your overalls are falling off!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim finally looked down and gasped. Her cheeks blushed in embarrassment!

"Oh no...not again!" she groaned. "I'm glad that no one saw that!"

Little did she know that Canna was snapping the pictures from her smartphone, and as per Bonnie's orders, has not yet uploaded them to her social media accounts.

The redhead managed to pull the overalls back up and she zipped up the side zipper. She also pulled back up the hooked right strap of the overalls and kept the left strap undone.

"Now let's head back on the road." Kim insisted.

She and Ron got back in the Stoppable-mobile.

"Alexa, we're going to have to clean you up before we get to the Bueno Nacho in Valentine." Kim groaned, looking at her daughter.

The van, with the spare on the camper, pulled away from the shoulder and back onto the highway. Kim hoped that no more distractions would be on this drive...or on the trip for that matter.


	22. Chapter 21 - Day 2: Rendevous

Chapter 21 - Day 2: Rendevous

(_2:04pm)_

"We've finally made it!" Kim exclaimed with a smile on her face, "Valentine, Nebraska!"

The battered Stoppable-mobile made it to the city limits. The front bumper was flapping and about to come loose.

"It's too small!" Justin complained from the back seat.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it, Justin, because this is the only town between here and Rapid City that you'll see a Bueno Nacho!" Kim explained.

"Man, I can smell the Diablo sauce from here, KS!" Ron added. "Rufus does as well!"

Rufus went to the dashboard and smelled it.

"Tastes good, huh, bud?" Ron asked, smiling at the mole rat.

Rufus then gave a thumbs up.

"It should be off Highway 20 right next to Cow N' Chow!" Kim said. "It's only a small town with less than 3000 people, so it shouldn't be hard to find."

"But what about Alexa?" Ron then asked. "Aren't we going to have to clean her up before she tastes the taco goodage?"

"You're right about that, Ron." Kim agreed, "She needs to wash up."

Then they found the distinct taco signage.

"We're here!" Ron exclaimed, "Boo-yah!"

Rufus also chittered, "Boo-yah!" as well.

The van parked in a spot and Kim stopped the car.

She turned back to the kids and asked, "You know what you two want?"

Both Justin and Alexa nodded their heads. "We want the same as last time!"

"Good, then at least we can get back on the road a lot quicker than trying to pick from the menu for about 10 minutes!" Kim said as she got out of the car. Ron, Rufus and the kids got out as well. Kim unhooked the hooked strap to her overalls so that it showed off the toned midriff, but she made sure to keep both side zippers zipped up so that it won't fall on her.

She walked while the undone straps were dangling behind her back and opened the door. The male cashier, in his mid 20s, was attracted to her more-exposed bosom when Kim came up to the counter.

Realizing that the cashier was only staring down at her boobs, she cleared her throat and said.

"Hello, Mr. Cashier! Eyes up here!"

The cashier darted his eyes upward to see an annoyed look on Kim's face.

"Thank you for not making this any more awkweird than it is right now!" the redhead glared, "Now...we're going to order our food without any further incident!"

And so, Kim ordered the same items that they had at the Ogallaga Bueno Nacho for the rest of her family.

Kim took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the searing scene of her overalls falling to her ankles.

"The only thing that we can take away from that sitch was that no one was around." she said while stabbing the lettuce and ground meat with her fork.

"Excluding present company here." Ron intervened, raising his hand. "No offense, KS, but I've seen your butt multiple time on vacation! I rememered that time on the Florida vacation..."

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, almost dropping her fork filled with food "Hello? We're in a public restaurant!"

"Whoops...sorry, Kim!" Ron whimpered, realizing his blunder of potentially embarrassing his wife further than what she had already gone through...so far.

He then quickly switched to another important topic to avoid his wife getting angry.

"Did Sheila send you a text back on what's going on with the LAM?"

Kim calmed down and replied, "No, not since yesterday. She did say it was very important information...but of what?"

"I dunno, hopefully it'll be about the new Kimmunicator, whatever that will be." Ron said, taking a bite of the naco.

(_30 more minutes later)_

"Alright...stomachs are full! We are just about ready to head back onto the road!" Kim exclaimed. She stood up, the undone overalls straps still dangling behind her back and the bib flopping down. Since they were slightly big on her, they danced on her hips from side to side.

"What are we going to do next?" Ron questioned.

"Fill the van up with gas." Kim replied, "We aren't going to stop between here and Mordo, South Dakota!"

"You still have those veggie tacos for Canna and Mary?" she asked.

"I got them in the to-go bag!" Ron replied while holding Justin's hand. "Come on, sport! Let's head back to the Stoppable-mobile!"

"Yes, Daddy!" Justin replied. Kim went with Alexa out of the Bueno Nacho and back to the minivan. The rim of her Club Banana panties were exposed.

"Ron, can you give me the bag?" she then asked Ron.

Ron obliged, "Sure, KS!"

Kim then knocked on the camper door, holding the taco bag.

"Canna...Mary! You got lunch at the door here!" Kim called out.

Canna opened the door and got the food.

"Thanks, Kim! We're extremely hungry!"

She then slammed the door right in front of Kim's face.

"Well that was rude of her..." she muttered, "...although she did say thanks."

Kim walked right back to the van and got into the driver's seat.

"Alright, Stoppables! Next stop...South Dakota!"

"What about gas?" Ron asked. He pointed to the fact that the gas tank was nearly on the E.

"Oh, thanks, Ron! First stop...gas station and THEN South Dakota."

She then started up the engine as the Stoppable-mobile pulled away from Bueno Nacho.


	23. Chapter 22 - Day 2: The KP LAM Villains

Chapter 22 - Day 2: The LAM Villains' New Makeover

(Pierre, SD, 2:50pm)

"Drewbie! Do you have your keys ready?" Mama Lipsky asked her son. "We have to hurry to get to Smarty-Mart!"

Drew replied in the living room, searching every nook and cranny. He was in a blue button-down shirt and jeans.

The Lipskys were just two days away from T-Giving Day...and a whole lot of people

"I'm still looking for them, Mother. They should be around here somewhere.

"Why don't you try the coffee table?" Sheila Lipsky snarked. She was wearing dark baggy denim Club Banana overalls. The overalls had holes in the kneecaps and Sheila wore them with the right strap hooked and the left strap undone over her green and black button-down shirt. She also had a green and black-colored bracelet on her right hand and a statement gold necklace. Her long raven hair was in a ponytail. Black and green tennis shoes completed the outfit. Sheila also had white gloves on that prevented her from using her powers while as a civilian. As per her agreement with Global Justice, she would take them off only on missions.

"This seriously reminds me of the time you locked your keys out the family car." she continued while watching the entertainment channel with their 10-year old daugter, Alicia. "It took you two hours to open the door...with a brick..."

"Sheila, it would help if we can get to Smarty-Mart before they run out of turkeys! And can you bring little Alicia along?" Drew insisted.

"Fine...Dr. L. Just don't get your labcoat in knots, alright?" Sheila sighed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" Alicia exclaimed, pointing to the TV, "You're on the entertainment news!"

"Huh? What the-?" Drew wondered, looking at the TV screen.

The news reporter said the following: We have new news concerning the live-action Kim Possible movie!

"That's weird." Sheila said while standing up, the undone overalls strap dangling behind her back. "There hasn't been any new news concerning about that live-action movie since August."

"Wasn't that when the movie added the original person who played as Kim Possible?" Drew replied.

"Yes, and when Dementor's original VA was cast too." Sheila recalled, putting her hands in the overalls pockets.

"Since then, everything has been quiet on Flitter, AddressBook and BuzzTube too!" Drew said before their daughter added. "There was hardly a word about it during the Fannies ceremony a few weeks ago."

"Look! It's you two!"

Drew and Sheila closely observed the TV.

The Middleton Entertainment Magazine has unveiled its very first image of the live-action versions of Dr. Drakken and Shego.

It showed the image of the LAM versions of Drakken and Shego.

Drew analyzed it and said, "It seems that they got my costume right and the scar too, but I need to ask one question, Sheila! Where's my blue skin? All I see are blue veins on the guy's face! The blue skin was what made Drakken...well...Drakken!"

The news reported unintentionally provided an answer to him.

According to the co-directors of the film, he won't be sporting his traditional blue skin. From one of the directors, he said, and I quote "He has a blue infection within him. It's like one experiment went totally disasterous for him and a blueish hue was one of the side effects."

"That's not exactly how the 'experiment' went in my case!" Drew exclaimed.

Turning to his wife, he asked, "Sheila, can you get on your tablet thing and see if there are any more pictures?"

Sheila turned on her tablet and went to that site on the Internet.

"Sorry, champ. That's the only picture that they have." Sheila replied.

The directors said that Shego's outfit too has received an update as well. They also said that the original outfits, in live-action, would've looked like pajama one-sies!

It then showed the LAM Shego's outfit, which featured more black than green. This earned a loud rant from Sheila.

"Oyyyy! Those two should know my ratio between black and green! Hell, even the custom outfit that GJ made for me kept the same color balance! And are those actually nails on those gloves?!"

The directors also said that they had to find the Shego actress that had the right amount of snark and sass while also being physically threatening as well since the Drakken actor was really tall and they felt like they made the right...

Sheila then turned off the TV, speechless after hearing this news.

"This is going to be one very long Thanksgiving!" she sighed.

"But what are we going to do, Sheila?" Drew asked worringly, "The protestors are going to come out of the woodwork!"

"We will ignore them , Dr. L, and Mama Lipsky, plus the others that are going to be here, are going to stir up food and not this LAM controversy!" Sheila insisted, "Now we have to go to the Pierre Smarty-Mart to find that turkey!"

"Aren't you also going to send that article to the Stoppables?" Drew questioned.

"Can't...the file's too big to send through on my phone!" Sheila sighed, "I'll have to tell Kimmie once she gets here."


	24. Chapter 23 - Day 2: Stealth Planning

Chapter 23 - Day 2: Stealth Planning

(_2:42pm) _

The Stoppable-mobile made it to the Dinoco across the street.

Kim then addressed the other occupants of the vehicle.

"Okay, Stoppable troops. Do any of you need to use the bathroom? Because this is our only stop between here and Rapid City, so we are not going to have any more pee breaks for the remainder of the trip until we get to the camp site!"

"Camp site? I thought you said we were going to the hotel, KS!" Ron asked from the passenger seat.

Kim then explained the itenerary for that day, "I have everything planned to the smallest detail, Ron. The night of Day 2, which is tonight, and the first half of day 3 is intended to be spent at Chief Grinning Bear Campground where we will roast s'mores that night and a planned family picnic for lunch where I will be wearing my intended outfit!"

"And that would be...?" Ron asked.

"My Club Banana baggy denim coveralls..." Kim explained. She leaned towards Ron and whispered "...and not much else, if you know what I mean!" 

Ron giggled with delight.

Both Justin and Alexa looked at their parents oddly.

"Mommy and Daddy are making funny faces at each other!" Justin exclaimed.

Kim cleared her throat and asked, "So as I was saying, do any of you kids need to use the restroom?"

Justin then raised his hand.

She sighed, "Very well, Justin. Come with Mommy to the little boys room."

Justin got out the van and walked with his mom to the convenience store.

Canna heard a buzz on her phone. She then read the message.

_Have you made it yet._

This was from Bonnie, which made her heart skip a beat.

Canna repiled with a simple _Yes ._

There came an immediate reply.

_Meet my associate in the back of the station. Come alone and don't let K in your sights._

Canna understood this and snuck out of the camper and headed to the back of the convenience store, avoiding detection from the Stoppable family. She finally met up with the associate, whom was male.

"It's about damn time that you got here." he said snarling.

"What was I supposed to do with those stupid Stoppables around on the damn road for the past 4 hours?" Canna huffed. "I tell you, it's a fucking madhouse, I tell you."

"Let's just cut to the chase." the associate cut her off, "Did you bring the money?"

Canna dug through her purse and handed the associate $4,000.

The associate counted all of those fresh $100 Benjamins with his hands, the valuable dough running through.

"Now..." Canna insisted, "...the device?"

"It is right here!" 

He showed her a grayish device that was no bigger than a half-dollar. It had a red button in the middle of it.

"That is it?"

"Yes." the associate said, "It attracts a swarm of paparazzi within a 100-mile radius, but you have to be careful with it!"

"What does Bonnie want me to do with this device?" Canna asked, taking the device and putting it in her purse.

"Keep it in a safe place and do not activate it until the Stoppables reach Rapid City, understood!" the associate instructed.

"Got that part." Canna replied.

"And it should not even be visible! Hide it under the seat if you have to!" the associate added.

"Got that too!" Canna said. "Now can I get back to the camper? We gotta head out on the road."

"Go now! Miss Rockwaller will await your further update to ensure that the Stoppables will be destroyed once and for all!" the associate chuckles, wringing his hands.

Kim and Justin then came out of the convenience store. She had now rehooked the right strap of her overalls but kept the left strap undone.

She then got Justin into the van and then got into the driver's seat himself.

"Ron..." Kim instructed to her husband, "...we're about to hit the road but can you check the camper in the back to see if Mary and Canna are still there."

"I'll get on that, KS!" Ron replied as he went back to the camper. He peered through the open camper and saw that both Mary and Canna are still there.

"What are you looking at, Stoppable?" Canna scoffed.

"Just to check on you two, that's all!" Ron said.

"Ugh...we're fine. Now leave us alone!" Canna snarled.

Ron slowly backed away from the two women and went back to the van.

"They're fine...and clearly not in a happy mood." Ron said as he closed the door.

"Let's just get out of here before we get any more delays." Kim insisted.

Ron got out his tablet for anything that may impede their journey to South Dakota. 

"We shouldn't expect anything between here and Murdo, SD." Ron replied.

"Good!" Kim replied, "Now let's have no more unexpected sitches against us!"

Kim then closed the driver's door and then was about to get the keys when she realized...the left sleeve of her lengthy bell-sleeved shirt got caught against the seat adjuster knob.

"Uh...Ron..." the redhead muttered, pointing to the stuck sleeve. "Little help here!"

Ron saw his wife's latest predictament on the trip and said, "Hold on, KS! I'll set you free!" He ran over to the driver's side of the Stoppable-mobile and opened the door.

"Ron...my shirt's stuck!"

"I'll have you free in a jiff!"

He tried loosening up the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ugh...that thing is really determined, KS." Ron said as he tried to get the sleeve loose. At the same time, both he and Kim heard fabic tearing off her shirt.

"I almost got it!" he shouted.

"Ron! Be careful!" Kim exclaimed "You might..."

But it was too late. The right sleeve was gone from her shirt, exposing more of her bra.

"This is so going to be the drama..." Kim bitterly complained as she started the engine. The Stoppable-mobile immediately peeled away from the lot.


	25. Chapter 24 - Day 2: Passing Ships

Chapter 24 - Day 2: Passing Ships

(_2:50pm) _

"Here we are, Stoppable troops! South Dakota!" Kim exclaimed as the Stoppable-mobile crossed the state line from Nebraska to South Dakota. "We are going to enjoy a full week of family time and good turkey!"

She then asked her husband.

"Ron, can you check and see if the lemon squares are still good in the back?"

Ron peered his head and saw the container that had the squares.

"They're good so far, KS!" Ron replied.

"Good! We need to make sure they do not get smushed up by any means."

"So that means we're here?" Justin asked from the back seat.

"Nope!" Kim said with a smile, "We still have about 3 1/2 hours of driving left."

"AWWWWWWW!"

Both the Stoppable kids moaned in the back seat, for they were going to have to deal with nothing but the boring South Dakota prairie all around them.

_(French Narrator: 30 minutes later)_

The Stoppable-mobile continued its way onward up US 83 north to get to Murdo, which was an hour away from their current point. They had just passed the small 1,000-soul town of Mission.

Kim put her hands on the steering wheel, her fingers gripping the rubber. It was relatively peaceful in the van with the rest of the Stoppables sound asleep It seems that all of the issues of the first day and the whole issue with the camper's tire today was behind them.

All of a sudden, she then heard the motor of a convertible. She had not seen a car on 83 for a good solid 15 miles.

_Huh? Who could that be in this patch of God-forsaken-knows where?_

Looking behind her, Kim saw the convertible, red in color, coming from behind. It was going at least the speed limit, which was 65 miles an hour. The motor of the car didn't wake up the other Stoppables because they were in a deep sleep. The convertible finally caught up to the minivan in the other lane because a) there were no other cars around for miles and b) there was no solid line, so other cars could pass the Stoppable-mobile.

Kim then studied the well-built young man. She estimated him to be in his late-20s, early 30s, He was very well-built, toned, and muscular and was smiling at her. He was also wearing a white tank top to show off the said muscular frame of his and baggy jeans that were a size too big for him, for it showed off his green tartan boxers and he was wearing said jeans below his buttocks.

But the two physical traits that were a dead giveaway to whom he was were a) his blue eyes and b) those frosted tips that he still styled on his hair.

_It can't be! _

Kim couldn't believe her eyes. Deep within the recesses of her memory bank, she finally knew who he was.

It was none other than her old crush: Joshua Wendell Mankey. This was the first time in almost 13 years that the two had seen each other face to face.

Kim exactly recalled the last time she had seen...or heard about...Josh.

_(late-March 2006)_

_It seemed so quiet and peaceful within the hallowed halls at Middleton High. Kim, a junior at that point like the rest of her friends, grabbed her books from her locker. She didn't have to worry much with cheer practice now that both football and basketball seasons were over so practices were scaled back to just twice a week as opposed to four times a week. But something else occupied the student body at the high school, a four-letter word that elicits beautiful dresses and young boys on the verge of becoming men in tuxedos in a matter of the next three weeks._

_Prom._

_Everyone else,especially the cheer squad, was trying to figure out who was going to date whom. The star QB, Brick Flagg, was absolutely no contest. It was Bonnie whom was going to take him to the prom, though she wished he would stop staring at the girl with the giant hoops at the mall. As for Jessica, she was with Steve Foley. And for Tara, she had Josh Mankey by her side. For Kim, though, she was SOL. Her missions of saving the world from maniacal villains with global conquest dreams left her very little time in the way of dating. Bonnie, of course, mocked Kim endlessly for this, but the redhead usually ignored her banter._

_Jessica, that day, came up to Kim and asked, "Heya, Kim!"_

_"Hey, Jess! What's the sitch?" Kim asked._

_"Oh, you know that we have that chemistry test coming up on Friday, right?" Jess questioned._

_"Yeah, I recall Barkin saying something about that. No need to worry, though. I'm going to ace it!" Kim exclaimed._

_"Well, I got a text from Ron saying that he may need some help studying." Jess said, pulling out a text from her flipphone of Ron asking for help._

_"That's so not like him." Kim said, "He's usually...how do I put it in his words...chillaxin' to a Scamper and Bitey marathon or challenging Rufus to a nacho stacking contest at Bueno Nacho."_

_"He may have had a change of heart as of late." Jess replied. "He and Tara need help in Chemistry class: Ron from a D to a C and Tara from a C to a B. So I have come up with the idea of a study group to help the both of them out."_

_"Yes..." Kim replied, knowing that one of the only classes Tara was struggling in her junior year was Chemistry. "...that is a very excellent idea! Why don't we gather at my house for Thursday night before that test on Friday!"_

_"Sure! What about 6pm?" Jess asked for a time._

_"Sounds spankin' to me!" Kim replied, "And can you send a text to her, Monique, Zita and Felix about it as well!_

_"Sure do!" Jess replied._

_(__**A couple of days later**__)_

_"Do we have everyone on board?" Kim asked. It was Thursday evening in front of her house and the sun was going down. _

_"I'm more than ready to take on Barkin's Chemistry test tomorrow..." Ron said, holding his chemistry book, "...I hope." Rufus, from his pocket, was holding the periodic table._

_"I think we do." Zita said. She looked around and saw herself, Felix, Kim, Ron, Monique and Jessica._

_"Wait, girl, we're missing one!" Monique exclaimed, "Where's Tara?"_

_"Dunno...come to think of it, I haven't seen her at school all day." Jess added with concern for her cheer friend. _

_Kim then felt a rumble from her cell._

_"I'll get that!" she said, opening up her phone. _

_It was a text from Tara saying: _Kim, meet me in the treehouse at my house. Bring only Ron and Monique with you.

_"Guess me, Ron and Mon will have to head to Tara's to see what's the matter with her." Kim said._

_"But what about us?" Zita asked, looking at Felix and Jess. _

_"We'll meet you three at my room." Kim replied, "Right now, Tara's sitch is more important...whatever it is..."_

_(__**10 minutes later**__)_

_Kim, Ron, and Monique came to the Queen house. Monique was the first to knock on the door. _

_Mrs. Amelda Queen opened it._

_"Oh heya, Mrs. Queen!" Monique said, waving her hand. "Is Tara around?"_

_Amelda said, sighing, "The poor thing has been in her tree house ever since last night. Me and Paul were trying to figure out what it was, but all we heard was sobbing from there."_

_"We'll investigate what it is that's bugging her!" Kim replied. "If there is anyone in our group that has known Tara longer, it's me." _

_The trio then reached the backyard where Tara's treehouse was. _

_"Tara? You up there?" Kim asked._

_Her question was answered by the sound of sobs._

_Recognizing the sound, the trio climbed up the stairs to where Tara was at._

_"Tara? What's the sitch?" Kim asked. _

_Tara's normally carefully prepared wavy blond hair was all messed up. Tears were streaming down her face. She had eaten very little since last night._

_"Hey...Kim..." the blonde cheerleader said with a sniffle, trying to wipe away her tars. She then tried to articulate a name._

_"J...J...J...J..."_

_Tara then finally screamed it out loud._

_"JOSH MANKEY BROKE UP WITH MEEEEEEEEE!"_

_She cried loudly into Kim's arms._

_**(5 minutes later)**_

_After her crying subsided, Kim gave Tara another tissue. The latter blew into it and tossed it aside. Tissues were all over the place around the treehouse._

_"He was kissing another girl during Spring Break while me and the family took him to the beach. Apparently Josh was more interested in girls wearing bikinis than my one-kini..." Tara explained, tears still streaming down her eyes, "When I confronted him about this at the hotel, he told me that our relationshp was done and told me to kiss a horse's butthole, to put it mildly. He transferred to Lowerton High after that."_

_Kim shuddered, "And to think...I had a crush on that blue-eyed cheat!"_

And now, all this time later, the 'cheat' that she was referring to was now driving on a US highway, all muscular and making goo-goo eyes at her.

Kim then looked at the now-musuclar Josh and then back at her husband, still asleep, picking his nose and eating the mucus in his mouth, unaware of what was going on with his wife.

_Heya, Kim! It's been a very long while! _Josh mouthed without articulating any sound.

Kim, an expert at reading lips, replied sternly, also not making a sound to wake up Ron.

_What the Hell do you want, Josh? I do not have time for this! I am on vacation._

_Wanna spend some time with me? _he said silently.

_Sorry, Josh, I'm taken! _Kim replied with a sarcastic smirk, showing off her wedding band, _Thanks for the offer though!_

_We'll see about that! _Josh said with a wink of his eye as he pulled away from the Stoppable-mobile. The license plate, California by the design of it, had the plate of LUV ME on it.

Kim just gave a look of disgust and kept on driving the Stoppable-mobile.


	26. Chapter 25 - Day 2: Nip Slip

Chapter 25 - Day 2: The Nip Slip

**(This chapter has partial female nudity in it. You have been warned.)**

(_3:20pm)_

The Stoppable-mobile made its way into White River, a town of less than 600 people and the county seat of Mellette County, South Dakota. Kim hoped to stop only at Murdo and then go straight to Rapid City without any further issues.

"Oh, great!" she exclaimed loudly.

Ron was stirred awake from his sleep. Rufus also rubbed his beady eyes.

"KS, I had the most wonderful dream of a giant neverending Naco stretching all the way to Heaven and I was about to take my very first bite." he whined, "A man should never think on an empty stomach."

Rufus then felt a rumble in his stomach.

"Oh yeah..." Kim sighed, "...and speaking of which, our gas tank is nearly empty. We're going to have to pull into a station to fill up..."

"Stupid Aunt Josephine didn't tell me about the MPG..." Ron muttered to himself, "...good thing that old bat is six feet under the ground."

"So how far away again are we from Murdo?" Kim then asked.

"We are only 30 minutes away from here." Ron replied while looking at his phone, "But we only have 28 miles on the tank left."

"Then we'll have to make them count, Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

(_3:50pm)_

"Finally, there's Interstate 90!" Kim happily said. This is despite the fact that the wind generated by the speed of the vehicle blew away the saran wrap covering the damaged windows.

"The last leg of the trip...before we get to the camping site." Ron said.

"And we made it to Murdo with two miles left on the tank." Kim added.

She then asked her husband.

"Ron, can you find the Dinoco where we can fill up?"

"I think it's on the other side of the interstate, KS."

"Can you wake the kids up? They've been asleep for a while."

"Sure, I'll give them a little tug."

He then tapped Justin's foot.

"Hey, you two sleepyheads, wake up?"

"Huh?" Justin asked, "Are we there yet."

"We're stopping right now, but we should be there in a couple of hours." Ron replied.

"This trip is SOOOOO boring..." Justin muttered.

_

The Stoppable-mobile then pulled up into the Dinoco into one of the gas station bays.

"Now, I'm going to only ask this once. Does anyone want to use the bathroom?" Kim asked. "Because once we get on the interstate, we're not going to stop until we get to the campground."

Rufus, Justin, and Alexa both raised their hands.

"Okay, you three, go ahead and use the restrooms." Kim instructed, " I will stay behind."

"What about Canna and Mary?" Ron asked of the other two occupants that were coming on the trip.

Kim sighed, "Fine...I'll go ahead and check on those two potheads."

She got out of the car and knocked on the side of the damaged camper since, of course, the door was no longer there. The undone right strap of her overalls still dangled on her back.

"You two OK back there?"

As it turned out, both women were still asleep on the beds.

"Yeah, we fucking are!" Canna called out, "Now...butthead, why don't you make like a tree and get out of here!"

This earned a stern glare from Kim and she left them. But before that happened, one of the lace holes got caught against a loose nail. It was on what was left of the right side of the shirt.

"Huh?! Oh great, not this again!" Kim complained.

"What's wrong, Kimmie?" Canna cackled, looking at her phone "Seems like the fucking camper doesn't like you looking like a fucking farmer's bitch daughter!"

"Canna...can you stop looking at your phone and foul mouth for a minute and help me get loose?"

Canna helped get Kim loose, but not before it ripped off the right half of her shirt, exposing the full right side of her black bra.

Kim felt the anger flowing through her, as if she wanted to punch someone right in the face. Thankfully, she relented.

"Some help you are..." Kim muttered to herself.

Canna then chuckled. Unknown to Kim, she did more damage than just the shirt.

Kim got to the gas pump and opened up the gas cap. As she did so, the left bra strap slipped off her shoulder. And as she put the fuel pump into the gas tank, the bra cup fell out, exposing her bare left breast and nipple. Kim, once again, wasn't focused on her developing wardrobe malfunction. She was only looking at the numbers on the pump.

She finally managed to look down and she gave a loud gasp and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Also unknown to her, Canna managed to take a couple of pics with her smartphone.

Kim immediately covered her nipple with her hands.

"Roooooooon!"

Ron looked through the convenience store and saw Kim and her version of Nipple-gate. Instinctively, he told his longtime pet and buddy.

"Rufus, can you stall the kids while I help out Kim?"

"Yes!" Rufus squeaked and stalled out the kids so that she wouldn't see their mom in a very compromising sitch.

"KS!" he exclaimed, rushing out of the convenience store. He saw the bare left breast of his wife covered only by her hands. "I'm coming to the rescue...again!"

"Ron...someone sabotaged my bra!" Kim shouted, "Quick! Cover up my nip! This is so the drama!"

"Don't worry, KS! I'll think of something!" Ron insisted.

(_10 minutes later)_

Ron finished using the Smarty-Mart brand electrical tape, tissues, and chewing gum to repair Kim's bra hooks. Justin and Alexa are back in their car seats.

"Ron...are you sure this is going to hold?" Kim asked.

"Trust me on this, KS! I've seen it in the Bricks of Fury movie!" Ron replied. "So yeah, it will hold!"

Kim huffed, "Whatevs. We got the tank to the Stoppable-mobile filled up so..."

But before she could say anything else, Ron then added, "And...uh...KS? My zipper is stuck..."

Kim looked down and, indeed, the zipper to Ron's pants were stuck. She sighed and tried to correctly align it. Several onlookers were not more then 15 feet away from them, staring at Kim and her half-town shirt, and a couple of them were looking down at her cleavage. Canna giggled and took more photos of this scene, unknown to the Stoppables.

"Get in the car, Ron..." she muttered, utterly embarrassed.

"But, KS, my zipper is still stuck." Ron whined.

The onlooked gawked and laughed with joy.

But Kim demanded at him, not willing to drag on this humiliating scene on their vacation.

"I said get in...the van!" 

Once they both got in the Stoppable-mobile, Kim started up the engine.

"KS, my fly is still open!" Ron complained.

"Let me tell you something, Ron." Kim warned him, "If you embarrass me like that ever again, I am going to take a box cutter and you will never worry about an open fly ever again!"


	27. Chapter 26 - Day 2: Blowin In the Wind

Chapter 26 - Day 2: Blowin' In the Wind

(_4:30pm)_

The Stoppable family was on Interstate 90 west when Ron caught a glimpse of an advertisement of "1880 Town".

"Oooh! Oooh! KS! Can we got there?" he exclaimed, repeatedly pointing to the sign.

But Kim denied him.

"No, Ron. We agreed that we won't stop at any sidetrips through the duration of the trip."

"But it has a skeleton man walking a skeleton dinosaur." Ron complained.

"So cool!" Rufus squeaked.

"I read on their site that the town's closed right now. So access denied!" Kim remarked.

Ron grunted and folded his arms. Rufus did the same as well.

"Man...I wanted to see the kids of what the Wild West looked like. And Rufus wanted to walk into an actual saloon!"

"We can do that another time, Ron." Kim said. "But we gotta get the van to Camp Grinning Bear first. We HAVE to stick to the schedule that I have made!"

"Aww...come on...can we at least take a picture with the family behind the sculpture?" Ron pleaded. And then, he and Rufus utilized the infamous puppy-dog pout.

Kim looked at him and groaned loudly.

"Oh Ron...Rufus, not the PDP! Not now!"

She then relented and said, "Fine...we can take a family photo in front of the sculpture BUT we are only going to be there for 10 minutes. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" came the reply from the other Stoppables.

She pulled the Stoppable-mobile over onto the emergency lane right near where the sculpture was and slowed down.

"Mommy, can we get closer?" Justin asked from the backseat.

Kim then replied hesitantly, "Ugh...very well..."

The Stoppable-mobile and the camper went into the grass and parked right next to an information sign. But what the family didn't know was that the flopping left bumper cover wrapped around one of the sign supports.

They all got out of the vehicle.

"Kim...you may wanna hook up your other strap." Ron said, pointing out the undone strap dangling behind his wife's back.

"Thanks for that info." came Kim's response .

She hooked up the right strap of her overalls to be at least presentable for the photos, despite the fact that she was only clad in her bra and whatever was left of her shirt.

"How many photos are we going to take?" Ron asked.

"Three: one for the kids, one for me, Rufus, and you, and one for the whole fam." Kim replied.

"But who's going to hold the camera phone?" Ron wondered. "We didn't even pack a stand!"

"Hmm... you're right. Maybe we should get Mary involved." Kim suggested.

"And Canna?" Ron questioned again on his relative.

"We're not going to get her involved." Kim said, shifting her eyes around "I have that gut feeling that she's going to do something to me...but I don't know what..."

Ron then heard his stomach gurgle. "Uhhh...KS? My stomach!" 

"Can it wait, Ron?" Kim muttered.

"I'm trying to..." Ron whimpered. "I'll go the camper and get Mary."

He got out of the van to head there.

He knocked on the damaged siding of the camper and spotted Mary taking a few selfies of herself.

"Hey, Mary, you up for some family photos?" he asked his relative.

"Oh yeah, I'm up!" Mary giggled with delight.

"Where's Canna, by the way?" Ron wondered.

"She's asleep." Mary said, pointing upwards in the bunk. Canna seemed to be under the blankets.

"Sounds good." Ron said, "Come on, let's go!"

Mary nodded her head and got out of the camper.

As the two left, however, Canna was under the blankets, texting away with Bonnie.

_

Ron walked with Mary to where Kim and the kids were.

"Okay, now that we have Mary here, we can take the pictures in front of the sculpture and then get the hell back on the road." the redhead said, huffing inbetween breaths.

The five of them walked on over to where the barbed wire fence was. Said fence was 200 feet from the sculpture.

"So how are we doing the pictures?" Mary asked.

"We're going to take the first one with just the kids, the second with me, Rufus, and the hubs, and the third with the entire family." Kim explained the order.

"Sounds good to me!" Mary said with a smile.

"Here's my camera phone." Kim replied, handing her smartphone to Mary. She escorted the Stoppable children to about five feet from behind the fence.

Ron's stomach continued to churn.

"KS...the chimmeritos from the Bueno Nacho are starting to betray me..." he moaned.

"Ron...can it hold? We are going to take the pics right now!" Kim insisted before pointing to Mary, "Look, she's taken a picture of the kids already!"

Mary had indeed taken the first intended photo of Justin and Alexa.

"Come on, Ron. Let's get with the kids so that we can take the other two photos!" Kim exclaimed.

Ron, though willing to be in the photos, was clenching his stomach, barely able to make it to the fence. Rufus followed right behind him.

Ron grew a look of discomfort on his face.

"Ron...smile!" Kim demanded.

"But...KS..." Ron pleaded.

"No buts, Ron!" Kim exclaimed, glaring at him.

Ron forced a smile on himself, hiding what was really bothering him.

"Okay, everyone, say...happy trails!" Mary exclaimed.

"Happy trails!" echoed Kim and Ron.

Mary took the photo without any incident.

"Now, the whole family!"

Justin, Alexa and Rufus all approached Kim and Ron

"And, once again, everyone say...happy trails!"

Kim and the kids smiled but Ron had to forcefully smille.

The photo was taken...and then a very loud sound began to emit.

Kim's smile faded that into disgust.

"Uhh...EEEEEWWWWWW!" she exclaimed, holding her nose. "Who just did their business?"

"It wasn't me!" Justin replied.

"Not me!" Alexa added. Rufus also shooked his head sideways.

"EWWWW! Ron?!" Kim shouted, "I thought I told you to use the bathroom 40 minutes ago at that gas station!"

"I did!" Ron countered, "But I only did number 1."

"And you HAD to do number 2 in your pants..." Kim groaned, looking at the seat of Ron's jeans, which now had brown stains on them...the liquid kind of brown stains.

"But I couldn't hold it in, KS!" Ron whined. "The cheese just gave in on my stomach and..."

"EWWW! TMI, Ron!" Kim shouted. "Let's just get out of here..."

When she began to walk, though, she felt a slight tug against her.

"Ron? Did you notice that?" Kim questioned.

"Notice what?" Ron wondered.

"Something seems to be stuck on my leg. Can you look down?" Kim requested.

Ron's brown eyes looked down and he saw that a barb of the barbed wire was caught against the right pants leg hem of his wife's overalls. To complicate things even further, it had rained earlier in the week and Kim's right wedge heel shoe was trapped in a mud hole

"I think I may have found the problem!" he exclaimed. 

"Good, now, can you get it out?" Kim asked.

"I'll try to!" Ron replied.

"Maybe I can help!" May said, offering to help.

But Kim declined the offer.

"No, we got it under control! Can you take the kids back to the van?"

Mary nodded her head and escorted the kids back to the Stoppable-mobile.

"Man...this barb has got your overalls good, KS..." Ron said, trying to fiddle with the cloth to avoid getting pricked by the barb. It wasn't working too well.

"Ron...we don't have much time. We have to get back to the van!" Kim exclaimed. She was going to make a run for it.

But Ron sensed where this was going.

"KS, I don't think running would be a good..."

He then heard the denim fabric being torn off her overalls, and the right wedge shoe coming off her foot. It tore off half of the right overalls pantsleg and showed off most of her bare thigh and foot. Kim gasped at the damage being done to her clothes.

"...idea. But look on the bright side! At least you're free now!"

"Ron...let's just get out of here now before I make a further ass of myself!" Kim insisted.

The both of them got back to the van. Kim put the key in the ignition and started the engine. She shifted the gear to reverse...only to forget the fact that the left side of the bumper was ripped off by the information sign supports. It only left the right side intact.

Kim growled, holding her nose due to Ron's pants issue, "I am starting to hate this vehicle more and more..."

Ron replied, "Agreed with ya too!"

The Stoppable-mobile got back onto the interstate.


	28. Chapter 27 - Day 2: Camp of Horrors I

Chapter 27 - Day 2: Camp of Horrors

(_6:30pm)_

Ron was driving the remainder of the way, so as not to have any further incidents on the road. Thankfully for the Stoppables, there were none. Also, thankfully, the Stoppable-mobile and camper didn't suffer any further damage.

"Okay, Stoppable troops..." Kim announced to the kids from the passenger seat. "It has been a long 9 1/2 hour, 617-mile trip, but we finally made it to Rapid City!"

Both Justin and Alexa looked out the window. They had indeed went inside the Rapid City city limits. Rufus also cheered as well.

"So now that we've finally reached the city limits, how far is Chief Grinning Bear Campground from here?" Kim then asked her husband.

"Don't you fret about it, KS!" Ron replied, "We got the magic of the GPS to tell us where it is!"

He inputted the coordinates from where the Stoppable-mobile currently was.

"Ron, I'm amazed that you've gotten over your fear of camping from your time at Camp Wannaweep." Kim recalled.

"Ya think so?" Ron asked while driving the car. "I still have mosquito issues, you know."

"Of course, silly!" Kim giggled, "You took on Gill...twice...and saved us from becoming the army of she-mutant cheerleaders."

"Yeah, those were fun times!" Ron sighed. "Then again...that is also how the Stoppable Vacation Curse started..."

"Ron, the curse is not going to stop us from enjoying this vacation." Kim replied, rubbing his hair.

"You're right!" Ron smiled.

"Speaking of camping, though, we're going to have to rent a cabin." Kim said.

"Why not use the camper?" Ron inquiried.

"Hello, Ron?! It's been through a hailstorm, there are holes in the roof, there's no door, and it looks like two pigs have been living in it!" Kim exclaimed, pointing out all the damage the poor camper has suffered.

Ron looked at the battered state of the camper and agreed with his wife.

"I checked on the site and there should be a cabin that could fit all six of us...and Rufus as well!"

"Then that's where we are going to stay!" Kim added.

The Stoppable-mobile continued south on Interstate 190 and got down Highway 16 southbound. They went at least 4 and a half miles south before finally reaching the campground.

"And finally...Chief Grinning Bear Campground and RV Park!" Ron exclaimed.

He pulled the van into the parking lot, put it in park, and turned off the engine.

"Me and Kim are going to get the key to the cabin." Ron then instructed Rufus. "You stay behind and watch the kids."

Rufus nodded his pink head. "Mmmm-hmmm."

The Stoppable parents then got out of the car and headed to the front desk to get their cabin.  
_

The manager came to the front desk.

"Welcome, fellow travelers, to Chief Grinning Bear campground. Where our motto is 'The Camper's Favorite Hibernating Place'." he proclaimed.

"Yeah...yeah..." Kim muttered. She was in no mood for welcomes due to all the bad experinces she had so far. "Where is our reserved cabin?"

"Here is the key to cabin..." the manager began.

Ron began to beg. "Don't say 13...don't say 13..."

"...number 29." he finished, handing the key to Kim.

"Please and thank you, sir." Kim said as the two headed out the office. Ron got into the vehicle and started it up.

"And please..." the manager called out from the office, "...watch for the speed bumps!"

But Kim did not hear the manager's warnings as the van and camper drove off.

_

While they were on the way to the cabin, though, they did indeed come across several speed bumps. Kim gently went over them with the van and camper. They were unaware, however, that the trailer latch was about to fall off due to the incident from the flat tire earlier today.

"Okay...27...28...and 29, here we are!" Kim said as they finally approached Cabin 29. The main cabin was about 400 square feet and had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchenette and living area. It had a back porch with a fire pit on it and a picnic area. A smaller 200 square foot cabin was adjacent to it and it had only a single bedroom and bathroom. It sat on the very edge of a slope that went 50 feet below the cabin to a grassy field. There was a wooden rail that separated the lot from the slope.

It had room for the Stoppable-mobile to be parked, but by not much. Ron turned the vehicle around and backed up the van and camper to the edge, barely against the rail.

The Stoppable parents then got out of the vehicle, taking in the breath of fresh air.

"How are the sleeping arrangements going to go?" Ron asked.

"You and I are going to sleep in the bigger room in the main cabin while the kids are in the smaller room." Kim said, planning it out, "Mary and Canna are going to sleep in the small cabin."

"I gotcha...because we wouldn't want anything...awkweird to happen!" Ron replied, agreeing to the details. 

"Anyways, let's get the kids out of the van."

(_15 minutes later)_

"Isn't it beautiful, kids?" Ron questioned with Alexa to his left and Justin to his right. They were watching the sun setting. "The sun sinking in the western skies, the beautiful rolling hills...the blowing wind!" The cold November wind was blowing hard against his blonde hair and now-clean clothes.

"It's so very pretty!" Alexa said with a smile, hugging her dad's leg.

"What about Bigfoot?" Justin asked.

"Oh please, everyone knows there is no such thing as Bigfoot. He's a myth like unicorns, leprauchans, or mountain lions!" Ron scoffed, dismissing the notion of the hairy-like creature.

"Everyone, are you going to just stand there or help me out with the campfire?" Kim grunted from behind. She was carrying the firewood for the fire pit in the back of the cabin.

"I'm coming, KS!" Ron said, rushing to help his wife carry a few logs.

(_7:45pm)_

After dinner, which Ron had cooked some wonderful spaghetti in the cabin, the Stoppable family gathered on the back porch to roast some marshmellows. Kim had put on a long-sleeved croptop shirt to cover her damaged bra and she put on a fresh pair of CB baggy denim overalls with the bib folded down but straps attached. The rim of her CB boxers were sticking out . She also put on white sneakers.

"Can you try and get Mary and Canna to the front porch?" Kim asked.8:

"Where are they?" Ron questioned.

"Canna's still in the camper. Mary is the other cabin" Kim answered him.

Ron went to the camper and knocked on the damaged siding.

"Canna? You up for roasting marshmellows..." Ron said as he saw Canna smoking her cigarette.

"Really? Let's get this boring bullshit overwith!" Canna muttered.

This shocked Ron, "Canna...language, please?"

"Damn it, Ron, can you not just barge in and interrupt a lady with her cigarette!" Canna snarled.

"I read on their brochure that the campground has a no smoking policy." Ron said. "It's even bothering Rufus!"

"Ewww! Pee-yew!" Rufus replied in disgust of the cigarette smoke.

"So put the cigarette out and you can either join us or just continue smoking your death sticks and be stuck trying to rethink your life."

"Whatever, loser!" Canna grunted.

Ron took a deep breath and left the camper. When he did that, the ground under the RV that was above the slope began to crumble underneath.

Canna sighed to herself. _Stupid fucking naco-eater _. She threw her cigarette out of the window and headed out the camper...not noticing that the strong wind blew the cigarette back into the camper. The ground further was weakened from underneath the camper and the trailer hitch was about to fall off.


	29. Chapter 28 - Day 2: Camp of Horrors II

Chapter 28 - Day 2: Camp of Horrors II

(_8:30pm)_

The Stoppable family, including Mary and a reluctant Canna, were all roasting marshmellows over the roaring fire pit with the cold 30 degree air settling in.

"So what time do you think we should plan the picnic for tomorrow, KS?" Ron asked, holding his stick hard.

Rufus took out his marshmellow and it was a toasty brown. "Mmm...toasty!" he squeaked took several bites of it.

Kim took out her tablet and scrolled down the schedule of the trip with her finger "We're going to plan the picnic as a brunch-type of thing. It's going to be at 9am sharp. Then, if everything goes well, we're going to visit Mt. Rushmore and Bear Country USA afterwards."

"Alrighty! Sounds like a bon-diggety plan to me!" Ron replied, not realizing that he put his marshmellow too close to the flame.

"And then tommorow night, we will be a few hours without the kids at the Red Dog Nightclub where we can do some...adult things, if you know what I mean." Kim naughtily whispered in Ron's ear.

"I know what you mean by that, Kim!" Ron smirked.

Kim then looked at Canna and asked, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah, you twerps..." Canna huffed at them.

"Now, now!" Mary said, trying to play peacemaker, "Can you two please calm down? I'm sensing a lot of hostility between the both of you!"

"Well, she started it!" Canna shouted.

"Do you want me to leave you behind, Canna?" Kim questioned, snapping at her.

Canna relented, knowing that she had to stay with the Stoppables as a part of Bonnie's plan.

"No..." she muttered.

"Good. Now let us sit down as one happy Stoppable family and..." Kim said before noticing Ron's marshmallow.

The redhead then exclaimed, "RON! YOUR MARSHMALLOW IS ON FIRE!"

Ron screamed and flung the still-flaming marshmallow off his stick. It landed onto a grassy field where it quickly extinguished.

"Whew...that's one crises out of the way." he said.

Rufus also sighed

Kim nodded her head...and then began to smell something.

"Ron, you smell that?" she asked, "It smells like something burning."

"KS, we're right around a campfire." Ron retorted, pointing to the fire, "Of course it smells like something burning."

"No, Ron. It smells like..."

And then she turned around and saw the interior of the beleagured camper...with smoke billowing out from the windows!

"What the HELL?" Kim exclaimed. "The camper is ON FIRE!"

"OH NO! OUR SUPPLY OF NACOS FOR THE VACATION ARE IN THERE!" Ron screamed in agony.

"You actually bought Nacos for the trip?" Kim questioned, glaring at Ron. "And how, may I ask, did it not get trashed by the animals?"

"That is in the case if me and Rufus get the munchies when there's no Bueno Nacho around." Ron answered his wife. "To answer question number two, we have a secret compartment to keep the Nacos fresh. Only I know the combination to the compartment."

"Ron, don't tell me that you're going to risk life and limb for the Nacos..." Kim groaned.

Ron took a deep breath.

"KS...I'm going to do this!"

And with that, he rushed into the vehicle. Rufus chittered with worry, thinking his owner would perish.

Thankfully, Ron returned with three sacks of Nacos from Bueno Nacho that he had stored in the aforementioned compartment. He was compeltely fine, aside from a few smoke stains on his clothes.

"See? What did I tell you, KS?" he proclaimed.

Flames then poured forth from the camper. And to make matters worse, the rocks under the camper gave way.

"Oh great...that is definitely not a good sitch..." Kim sighed. The burning camper broke away from the trailer hitch as it slid down the slope into a grassy field. The Stoppables could only watch as it wheeled away 1500 feet away from them and then came to a complete stop.

"Don't worry..." Ron said, confiding in himself, "...it's not like the thing is going to explode or anything."

And just as he said this, a loud explosion blew the camper up.

"Tell me, Ron. How many filled propane tanks did you put in the camper?" Kim asked.

"Um...three?" Ron nervously replied before two more loud explosions destroyed more of the camper and set fire all around the grass field.

"Yeah...you may want to explain that to the fire department..." Kim muttered before hearing fire sirens in the distance.

_

(_1 hour of explanations later)_

The fire chief of Rapid City sighed, "Mrs. Stoppable, I'd wish if you had parked your camper properly. It reeked of trash."

His firefighters were still fighting the blaze of what was left of the camper.

"I thought I did!" Kim complained.

"Did you know what started the blaze?" the chief asked.

"I don't know." Kim said, "I was preparing a campfire with my family with roasting marshmellows and all. That couldn't have started the fire inside that camper."

"On the bright side, though..." Ron interjected, "...the minivan only suffered slight burns on the hatch!"

The chief took one look at the Stoppable-mobile and scoffed, "Really? You're going to drive all through South Dakota in that...thing?"

Kim and Ron nodded their heads.

"OK..." the chief replied, shrugging his shoulders, "...your loss."

"Good thing that no one was harmed in the camper!" Ron said.

The chief then added. "Oh and we found this in the camper." It was the charred skeleton of a raccoon.

A camera drone captured everything and flew out from sight.

(_1 more hour later)_

As the last of the fire engines pulled away, the flames on the charred camper have all but been extinguished.

"Well, that was fun!" Ron quipped.

"More fun than I would like to have in one night, Ron." Kim muttered, leering her eyes at her husband.

"Now that we've got no camper..." Ron said "...I'll have no choice but to move Mary and Canna to the third row in the van."

Kim dropped her jaw in disbelief.

"Ron...you CAN'T be THAT serious!"

"Note serious face here, KS!" Ron said, pointing to his face.

"I cannot have Miss Potty-Mouth here be a bad influence on the kids!" Kim pointed out.

"Why not put duct-tape on her mouth. That'll stop the cusses." Ron suggested.

"No...it'd be too obvious for the cops!" Kim replied, "And speaking of which, where are the kids?"

"We put them back in the cabin with Rufus while the investigation was going on." Ron replied.

"What about Mary and Canna?" Kim questioned.

"I think they're still outside." Ron replied while whipping out his smartphone. "Lemme see if I can send a text to Mary." He then texted Mary the following:

_Can you come back to the cabin?_

Immediately, he got a reply from her.

_We're on our way._

(_9:55pm)_

Mary and Canna were on the other side of the cabin, right where the picnic tables were.

"Ugh...why do the Stoppables make a mess out of everything they touch?" Mary asked.

Canna scoffed, "Duh...because they ARE Stoppables! Why else do you think bad luck happens to them?"

Mary then received the text from Ron.

"Canna, we need to get back to them." she insisted.

"I'll catch you up in a few minutes." Canna said, "Just gotta finish sending something first."

"OK." was the reply she got from Mary when she left her best friend alone.

Canna grinned evily and sent the text.

"I'm coming!" she called out.

(_10pm)_

Bonnie received the text from Canna and began to laugh from the photos of the flaming camper.

"Oh yes! This is delicious seeing all that destruction from their campsite!" she grinned maliciously. "But the worst for them is yet to come!"

She rubbed her hands in glee as one of her tech-savy servants came in.

"Your Majesty, the camera drones and the self-driving paparazzi vans are ready!"

"Good! Send them out later on tonight. If you, by any chance, see any humiliating moment of K, take it but do not send it out on social media...yet."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the servant replied before he exited.

She chuckled, "Oh poor Kimberly Ann...let's see how you deal with my contributions to your sad shit-sack of a vacation!"

Bonnie laughed maniacally, staring at the camera drone footage.  
_

Kim inspected the damage the fire did to the minivan, which was a couple of burn marks on the rear hatch.

She growled, "I just have no words sometimes..."

"KS, can this vehicle make it to the Lipskys on Thursday?" Ron asked about the state of the vehicle.

"Ron, it's no big! It'll get us there!" Kim scoffed.

"I don't think it can." Ron replied, pointing to the busted windows.

But Kim interrupted him, "Excuse me, but you still haven't forgotten my family motto, right?"

"Anything is Possible for a Possible?" Ron guessed.

Kim proclaimed with an evil grin, "Precisely. This vehicle will not only make it to the Lipskys but will make it through the entire South Dakota trip!"

Ron gulped hard but didn't say anything more.

(_11:45pm)_

After putting the kids to sleep in the other room of the cabin, Ron went to the bedroom where his wife was at.

"I sure hope you put the picnic food in the fridge." Kim said. She was in her pajamas and in bed.

"It should be in there, along with the lemon squares from Nana's old cookbook." Ron said while brushing his teeth.

"Ron, the lemon squares are intended for Thanksgiving at the Lipskys." Kim replied, "Didn't I tell you this before?"

"I think you did...maybe." Ron said, spitting out the toothpaste into the sink below.

"Yes, I did. It is very important that they get there unharmed." Kim insisted.

Ron got into bed as well.

"Good night, KS!" he said with a smile, giving a kiss to his wife on the lips.

"And good night to you too as well, Ron!" Kim replied sweetly as she turned out the lights, hugging Ron.

Then, she began to snore...loudly. Ron shuddered at this thought, trying to drown out the sound with earplugs.

Unknown to them, however, was a couple of vandals creeping up to their minivan.


	30. Chapter 29 - Day 3: Picnic of Peril I

Chapter 29 - Day 3: Picnic of Peril - P1

_(November 21, 2018, 1:00am)_

Bonnie cackled as two of her servants approached her.

"What bidding shall we do for you, Your Majesty?" one of the servants questioned.

"Send a small contingent of camera drones to Rapid City!" the Queen decreed, "I want you to take any scandalous photos of the Stoppable parents...especially if they are in the nude and doing any sexual act! Remember, the bare T&A is what I need for my issues to fly off the shelves of every Smarty-Mart in the world!"

The servants obeyed and left the room.

"Soon...my 'secret weapon' will strike against the duo!

_(5:00am)_

The alarm clock blared out its alarm before a groggy Kim took out a hammer, breaking it. She got out of bed and stretched her entire body.

Ron also got out of bed as well and got his feet to the floor.

"Man...that was a totally good sleep for me!" Kim grinned.

Ron nervously chuckled, taking the earplugs out of his ears due to his wife's snoring.

"Yeah...very good." he replied, tossing them in the trash can. "I'm going to go ahead, get dressed, and make breakfast."

"Don't forget though...our brunch picnic!" Kim replied sultry, touching her husband's nose, "I got my spankin' CB jumpsuit all ready for you!"

"Can't wait to see it in action!" Ron grinned devilishly.

"Before we both get dressed, however, I'll wake up the kids and you'll wake up...those two witches..." Kim said before muttering about Canna and Mary.

"I'll just put on my cheerful Ron-face on!" Ron said with a grin, putting on his shoes.

"Come on, Rufus! Let's wake the other ladies!"

Rufus opened his eyes and chittered, following his owner.

Ron opened the main cabin's door and headed out, via the front porch, to the adjoining cabin where Mary and Canna were still asleep.

Seeing that it was locked, he took the cabin key and unlocked it. He then opened the door of the adjoining cabin.

"Rise and shine, everyone! All you happy campers!"

What he didn't expect, however, was that both Mary and Canna were topless. Both of the women screamed in terror! Rufus also closed his pure eyes of the nudity.

Ron's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Jesus! You motherfucking bastard!" Canna shouted as both women threw pillows at him, "Piece of shit! I should cut off your fucking cock right fucking now if you don't fucking close the motherfucking door!"

Rufus also closed his ears because of Canna's vulgar words.

Out of sheer terror, and to protect his ears from Canna's foul mouth, Ron closed the door.

"Obviously, those two are not morning people."

Rufus agreed, nodding his head.

(_5:28am)_

Ron came back into the bedroom of the main cabin.

"You saw them in the nude...didn't you, Ron?" Kim questioned, her eyebrows raised. "A simple knock on the door would've sufficed!"

"KS, how was I even supposed to know not to disturb them?" he countered.

"Did you even get their text message?" Kim asked, heading to the bathroom with her denim jumpsuit, boots and accessories.

Ron took out his smartphone and discovered that, yes, Mary had indeed sent a text message to him, saying:

_Don't come in our room. Just knock on the door._

He groaned and facepalmed at his mistake.

(_6:07am)_

Kim now appeared in her CB mid-sleeved denim jumpsuit and black boots. She unbuttoned the top three buttons halfway to highlight her cleavage, for she was wearing no bra and only thong panties underneath. Two CB charm heart bracelets, giant hoop earrings, and a gold statement necklace completed the outfit.

Ron was also dressed as well in a button-down shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"There we go!" she said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Ron, can you get the picnic blanket from the minivan?"

"I sure can do that, my dear!" Ron said, heading out of the cabin. He got to the Stoppable-mobile...only to find it tagged, in pink grafitti, with the word LUSERMOBILE on the right side of the van along with the words of PIG, a small UGLY LIPS on the driver's door n the left side of the van, also in pink grafitti against the puke-green ugly paint and fake wood panels. Thankfully, the tires were not slashed.

Ron gasped at this latest act against their South Dakota trip.

"KS! Get out here right now!"

(_30 minutes later)_

The Rapid City police arrived with two cop cruisers with their flashing lights on.

"So your minivan was tagged, Mrs. Stoppable?" Police Chief Strobe asked Kim.

"Yes..." Kim muttered, "...yet another step in this whole crazy vacation."

Ron added while getting the picnic blanket, "And we're only on Day 3."

"I'll have to analyze the pink graffiti and then we'll give you the results in a couple of days." Strobe replied. He took a couple pictures of it on his smartphone and collected a small sample of the graffiti.

"Thanks, Officer." Kim sighed. "Please give them to Wade and he can translate them to me on the Kimmunicator."

"That will not be a problem!" Strobe said, tipping his hat, "You have a good day now, Mrs. Stoppable."

"Yes...I hope..." Kim muttered as the two cop cruisers pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well...so much for a good beginning for the day!" Kim uttered. "Pink so doesn't mix well with puke green!"

Ron said nothing but stood there with the picnic blanket.

"Don't just stand there, Ron! Lay out that blanket and arrange the food perfectly! You know where to put the items!"

"Gotcha, KS!" Ron finally replied.

Canna and Mary came out of the adjoining cabin.

"Stoppable should try to knock on the fucking door first before that insensitive little bastard opens it." Canna snarled.

"Canna, you did send a text to him, remember?" Mary reminded.

"Yes, but, due to his fucking obliviousness, the motherfucker just had to see our tits!" Canna fumed. "I will so kick him in both his ass and castrate his dick!"

"Turn down the potty mouth!" Mary suggested, "They have two kids!"

"Whatever. But I am not sitting next to that blonde fucker!" Canna growled.

(_7:15am)_

The Stoppable family and the two women walked to an area that was about a half-mile away from the cabin to an open space.

The picnic blanket was laid out on the ground with food everywhere. Sandwichies, cookies, lemonade, potato chips, pies, and breakfast items covered the blankets. Most importantly, though were the Bueno Nacho Nacos and Diablo Sauce packets Ron saved from the camper before it met its fateful end last night.

"Dig in, Stoppable troops!" Kim exclaimed. She was sitting right next to Ron. Both Justin and Alexa were on opposite ends of the blanket. Canna and Mary sat opposite the Stoppable parents.

They all began to eat the food.

"Sometimes...I just despise the Stoppable-mobile..." Kim ranted while eating a egg salad sandwich.

"KS? Hello? I despise that van just as much as you do!" Ron said while digging into one of the Nacos dripping with Diablo Sauce.

"Why do you hold a grudge against that vehicle?" Mary asked, eating a can of beans.

"This all started when Ron and I were both 7 years old..." Kim sighed.

_(22.5 years ago, 1996)_

_ "Me and Ron were playing in the Stoppable treehouse at the beginning of that summer when Aunt Josephine came for a visit..."_

Kim and Ron were then 7 at the time and were playing a board game in the treehouse when they heard the squeal of wheels.

"Oh no!" Ron exclaimed, hiding in the couch. "It's her!"

"Ron, who's _her_?" Kim asked on why her best friend was scared, considering that he was already afraid of a lawn gnome.

"Aunt Josephine Marie...on my mom's side!" Ron explained.

"You introduced me to all your aunts and uncles!" Kim said, "Some were good...some were bad..."

"Not this one...she's the worst one of them all, KP!" Ron exclaimed.

"Come on, how bad can she be?" Kim asked with a slight giggle.

_As it turned out...I underestimated her..._

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! You know better than that to be associate yourself with a girl wearing t-shirt and jeans!" Josephine exclaimed, grabbing Ron by the hand. She escorted him to the table.

"Ohhh...that bad." Kim replied.

"She is supposed to be wearing a dress and playing with dollies! NOT in a filthy treehouse!" Josephine insisted.

"You take that back about my friend!" Ron demanded. "You are not her mom! And I am not your mom! You treat others with respect!"

Josephine, in her mid 30s, was wearing a button-down shirt, denim jeans, and sneakers. She was one of Donna's four sisters within her family.

She glared at Ron, "I'm going to teach you a lesson, young man, to respect your elders!" Josephine brought her. "And to get away from that demon child!"

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm going to ask that same thing!" Kim added, confused of why this was happening.

"We have just signed you up for a summer camp and are sending you there today." Donna explained at the table, "It'll be the perfect way for you to meet new friends!"

"WHAT?! You're sending me away to camp?!" Ron exclaimed in fear! "You can't do this!"

"No!" Kim explained, holding Ron by the hand "He's staying here with me!"

"I got all the summer fun I have with KP!" Ron added!

"This is our way of telling you that you need to be with nature once in a while." John replied.

Donna added, "Since our car has trouble, Aunt Josephine will be more than happy to take you there...to Camp Wannaweep!"

Ron gasped in fear! Tears began to well in his eyes "NO! PLEASE! NOT IN THAT MINIVAN! KP! HELP ME!"

Kim tried to reach him but was cut off by Donna.

"Don't worry, Kimberly. Ronald will be fine! It's only going to be for three months!"

Tears also welled in Kim's eyes. Since Pre-K, they have never ever been apart.

Josephine yanked Ron from Kim's hand.

"This is for your own good, Ronald!" Josephine exclaimed.

She took him to her Drudge Tangerine with the infamous puke-green color and the wood-paneling and locked him up in a booster seat.

"NO! THAT VANS SMELLS OF SICK AND WRONG!" Ron cried as Josephine forced the coon-skin cap on him.

"I wanna come with him!" Kim insisted.

"You are not going!" Josephine snapped at the young child. She slammed the sliding door on Ron and drove away. "You are not going to influence your tomboyish ideas on him!"s

Tears filled Kim's eyes as she began to cry on the grass.

"Don't worry!" Donna insisted to Kim, "At Camp Wannaweep, Ronald will be fine...fine...fine

_fine...fine..._

(_back to the present)_

"Aside from Kimgate '08, that summer at the infamous Camp Wannaweep was the longest time I have gone without even seeing Kim." Ron explained, holding Kim by the hand.

"It got very frustrating when his mom stopped accepting his phone calls. He was calling her up even at two in the morning." Kim added.

"Oh yeah...now I remember! I slept through her entire funeral...as did her kids!"

"So when Aunt Josephine died two years ago, why didn't you sell the Stoppable-mobile ASAP?" Mary asked.

"When we inherited that...vehicle...she made a stipulation in the will that if any of us sold the vehicle, the police would slap a charge against us for grand theft auto. I thought it was totally ridiculous and preposterous." Kim explained the sitch with the van, "Ron tried to sell the vehicle six months after she died...and he got arrested by the cops! Aunt Josephine had a lot of influence within Middleton."

"It was no fair! That for-sale sign was totally justified!" Ron complained. "No wonder why she left almost all her money in the will to her pets...and was universally hated by her kids."

"Thankfully, with the help of Wade and Dr. Director, we got the charges dropped. But the Stoppable-mobile has been with us...ball-and-chain...for the past four years." Kim continued.

"The only way now to get rid of the Stoppable-mobile is if the engine finally dies on that thing." Ron whined. "But it's like the T-1000! It just won't die!"

"And thanks to someone who thinks the garage door opener is a toy..." Kim said, glaring at Justin, the troublemaker of the two Stoppable offspring, "...we're stuck with it for the entireity of the trip."

"So where do y'all think we should attack first today?" Kim asked while eating a piece of bacon. "Bear Country USA or Mt. Rushmore?"

Mary got out her tablet and said while pressing her thumb across the screen.

"I'd suggest that we should see Bear Country USA first because, according to their site, it closes on December 2nd for the winter. Even though Mt. Rushmore is the far more popular of the two attractions."

Rufus nodded his head in agreement.

Ron chuckled nervously, "Heh, I was about to say that...exact same...thing..."

"That's a good idea, Mary." Kim added, "We should have lunch in-between the two places."

"According to Bueno Nacho's locator site, there are two locations in Rapids City. One near the downtown area and the other is along US 16." Ron said, playing along with Mary's tablet.

Canna huffed, "Still not going there..."

"Oh come on, Canna. Just because you and Mary are vegans doesn't mean you can't go inside one." Ron ranted.

Canna fumed and almost wanted to explode in terms of uttering the most vile and despicable words, but couldn't because of the Stoppable kids.

"We still prefer our orders of the veggie tacos to-go..." she replied calmly.

Ron grinned as he grabbed his soda from the picnic basket.

He turned to Rufus.

"Yo, buddy. I bet you can't make a tall geyser of soda like I can!"

Rufus then squeaked "On!" grabbing his soda as well.

The two of them then began to shake it simultaneously.

Kim grabbed one of the sodas and said, "Ron, you aren't four! Don't play with your food!"

She unintentionally opened the shaken soda and it began to spray all over her, splashing all over her hair, her exposed cleavage and the top half of her jumpsuit.

Ron gasped at the state of his wife covered in cola.

"KS! Lemme help you!"

He quickly grabbed some paper towels to try and clean up the mess.

Kim took several deep breaths to try and compose herself, trying to resist the temptation to sucker-punch her sometimes-clumsy husband.

"Don't fret, Ron! I got it all under control!" she insisted, dabbing away the cola with the paper towels.


	31. Chapter 30 - Day 3: Picnic of Peril II

Chapter 30 - Day 3: Picnic of Peril - P2

(_5 more minutes later)_

A butterfly then caught the attention of Alexa.

"Oooh...butterfly!" she said sweetly. She began giving chase to the butterfly, following a path into the woods.

Ron turned around and saw his daughter giving chase to the butterfly.

"Ron, can you get Alexa back here before she gets hurt?" Kim asked to her husband while getting rid of the rest of the cola off her cleavage. "I'll keep an eye on Justin."

"No problemo, KS!" Ron replied before giving chase to their daughter.

"Alexa? Come back here, my little sweet petunia."

Alexa continued to chase the butterfly along the dirt path within the woods, smiling and humming along the way.

"La-la-la-leee-laa..." she exclaimed, clapping her hands along the way.

Ron was not far behind her. However, he then slipped on a discarded browned-out banana peel and fell on his buttocks.

"How did that even get there?" he asked in disgust, tossing the peel aside. He then resumed the chase.

"Alexa! Alexa! Come back here, my sweet little dear!" 

"Butterfly! Butterfly!" Alexa chanted. She was now walking...into an area covered by either side with poison ivy. A sign was even there warning in bold red letters: _DANGER: POISON IVY! KEEP OUT!_

Alexa continued to stay on the dirt path away from the ivy.

"Alexa! Be careful, my sweet flower!"

Ron tried to catch up...but he then clumsily tripped over and fell into the ivy, prompting him to itch on his arms.

"Get it off! Get it off!" His foot then accidentally stepped on the tail of a skunk, which then sprayed him right in the face.

"AHHH! IT SMELLS! IT SMELLS!"

Ron then bumped into a tree, as a bee hive falls in his hands. Bees then began to swarm out of the hive and began to chase him!

"BEES! BEES!"

He managed to jump into a nearby mud pile...

"Ahh...finally, managed to get out of that one!"

...only to have his pants ripped from behind.

"OH, COME ON!"

_

(_20 more minutes later)_

Kim sighed, looking at her CB gold women's watch.

"What's taking Ron so long? We have to get ready in time to leave to go!"

Ron finally managed to emerge from the woods. He was covered in mud, poison ivy sores, and a couple of bee stings on his arms...and his pants fell to his ankles, revealing his blue heart boxers. As for Alexa, she was virtually unharmed and the butterfly was resting on her shoulder.

"Ron?! What happened to you?"

"Chased Alexa...but I can assure you, KS, that she is safe!"

Kim sighed, "Ron...you have to clean up before we leave to go to Mt. Rushmore! And change your clothes! It looks like you've been through a mud pit!"

"Yes, ma'am..." Ron sighed, marching right back to the cabin, shuffling his pants.

"What's with him?" Mary asked.

Canna scoffed and whispered in Mary's ear to prevent Kim from hearing her swear, "Just our cousin being his fucking clumsy self again...stupid ass."

Kim picked up Alexa and said, "Don't wander off like that, dear. Mommy and Daddy were worried about you!"

"Look at me, Mommy! I have the butterfly!" Alexa smiled. The butterfly was on her hair.

"That's super cute and all, Alexa, but stay with me, OK?" Kim asked.

"Okay, Mommy!" Alexa replied with a grin on her face. Rufus then crawled up to Kim's side and tugged on her jumpsuit.

"What is it now, Rufus?"

Rufus started to chitter and point. Kim looked at the picnic basket and gasped.

An army of ants were stealing their food from their basket.

"You stupid ants! You're not going to get away with this!"

She ran to the picnic area and began to swat away at the ants, unintentionally tipping the food over and causing a huge mess.

"Whoa...whoa..."

And then Kim tripped over the basket.

"WHOAAA!"

She landed on her behind and could only watch as the ants resumed taking the food.

"Ugh...stupid ants. Trying to disrupt my fun, huh! Well, they won't!"

And then she felt a tingling sensation on her behind.

"The hell?"

She scratched her rear and then scratched her legs.

As it turned out, ants were crawling inside of Kim's denim jumpsuit via the back flap used to do her...business.

"AHHH! They're ANNOYING! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!"

Canna snickered and began to record the whole thing.

Since they were, thankfully, harmless ants, they did not bite her. However, it was very irritating to have hundreds of ants in Kim's jumpsuit. They were also climbing into her cleavage where the cola was spilled.

Her screaming attracted the attention of Ron...whom was clad in his birthday suit.

"I'm coming to save you, KS!"

Kim was rolling around in the grass when she saw her husband in "all his glory."

"Ron...clothes please!" she shouted.

"Sorry! I'll get them!" Ron insisted, returning to the cabin.

Kim kept on rolling in the grass...and felt as if something was missing.

Ron returned to the scene a few minutes later, now fully clothed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm coming to the rescue, KS!"

Kim finally managed to stop rolling in the grass.

"No need, Ron. I got rid of the ants...finally." 

"You sure, KS?" Ron questioned.

She stood upright and had a few dirt stains on her jumpsuit pockets, and on her kneecaps and on her behind and a few blades of grass on her cleavage as well.

"Ron...I'm fine now..." Kim insisted.

"Uhhh...KS?"

"What is it now, Ron?"

"I...erm...ummm..."

"Stop babbling! Spill!"

Ron insisted, pointing, "Whatever you do, KS, don't look back..." 

"I don't know where you're going with this, Ron." Kim snarled. She was unaware that Canna was taking more pictures of her with her smartphone.

"I'd suggest to you to cover your assets, if you know what I mean!" Ron replied.

"For some reason, I feel a breeze..." Kim muttered before finally realizing what Ron meant.

Kim turned her head around and saw that one of the buttons on the rear flap of her jumpsuit was missing. Her left buttock was hanging out of the jumpsuit, the denim flapping against the wind. .

"Oh NO!" she whined. "Not again!"

Justin and Alexa giggled at the sight of their mom having problems with her clothes.

"KS, should I get the duct tape?" Ron asked.

"Uh...DOY, RON!" Kim shouted.

Without a word, Ron ran back up to the cabin to grab the Smarty-Mart brand duct tape. He came back with the tape to make a hasty repair to the jumpsuit. He applied a piece of tape and covered the buttock.

"There ya go! Good as new!" Ron said with a grin.

"No one can doubt your mad taping skills, Ron." Kim replied, rubbing her behind with the duct tape to make sure the tear was secure. "Now let's clean up and get to Bear Country before the crowds get bad!"


	32. Chapter 31 - Day 3: Bigfoot's Surprise

Chapter 31 - Day 3: Bigfoot's Surprise

(_8:20am)_

"Is everyone ready to begin the epic journey of seeing a lot of cool animals?" Kim asked with anticipation, leaving the whole mess of the picnic behind her.

"I am!" Justin replied.

"Me too!" Alexa agreed.

"I don't wanna see some dumb animals...they need to be freed from captivity!" Canna insisted.

"No, Canna! We cannot have you cause another animal incident like you did with those turkeys at that Smarty-Mart in Nebraska!" Kim exclaimed.

Canna huffed, "Don't blame me on that, Kim!"

Mary sighed, "Please, Canna!"

"You're not going to lecture me, Mary!" Canna countered.

"I will report you to the police if you do...and it won't be a stern warning the next time!" Kim sneered.

"Again...ladies! Please settle down!" Ron said in intervening.

"Ron...don't take their side..." Kim muttered.

Meanwhile, Justin and Alexa were looking out the window.

"Mommy...is that Bigfoot?" Justin asked.

Alexa added, "He's going up and down against the minivan!"

Kim and Ron went to the window and saw what their children were seeing: a Sasquatch-like creature going up and down, pressing its body against the minivan. It even put its paws on the top of the van and making the entire suspension of the vehicle bounce up and down.

Kim gasped in pure shock of what Bigfoot was ACTUALLY doing to the van.

"This scene is definitely not for children's eyes!" she exclaimed, "Ron...get the kids to the master bedroom! I'm going to chase Bigfoot away from the van!"

"But, KS! How are you going to do that?" Ron asked.

"Simple...I'm going to use an air horn to scare him off!" Kim grinned as she headed for the kitchen to grab the air horn stashed in the cabinets.

When she came out with the horn, however, Bigfoot simply vanished from the area.

"Oh man!" Ron complained, "We were going to make millions from taking a couple photos of him!"

"I hope he didn't damage any more of the van..." Kim groaned. The vandalizing was bad enough, but whatever Bigfoot did was going to be even more traumatizing.

Canna simply was sipping on a cup of coffee away from the Stoppable.

"So their fucking piece of shit of a fucking van given to them by that whore-slut of an aunt did get fucked by fucking Bigfoot!" she scoffed, "That'll take them a long fucking while to clean the jizz from his fat hairy cock!"

Mary came up to her and said, "Canna...really with the damn R-rated language?"

"Don't fucking blame me if that fucking redhead married that fucking dickless cousin of ours..." Canna scoffed.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you get that from your mom..." Mary muttered. 

(_8:25am)_

Both Kim and Ron went outside the cabin to investigate what Bigfoot did to the Stoppable-mobile.

There was a gooey white substance all over the place on the sliding door and on the third-row exterior of the van.

"Oh...that is sick and wrong!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank you for that observation, Mr. Obvious..." Kim sighed. "I'll have Wade analyze this..."

(_A few minutes later)_

Wade completed his analysis.

"And it is a 100% match, Kim. That is actually...well...semen from Bigfoot."

"Thanks, Wade. We'll hopefully see you at the Lipskys on Thursday."

She deactivated the Kimmunicator pendant 5.0.

"Maybe it is true...maybe we have seen every sitch!"

"Not exactly, KS!" Ron replied, "We have yet to cross a few off our vacation list."

"Goody..." Kim muttered, rolling her eyes, "...the list of weird things!"

Ron took out a sheet of paper that had a long list of weird things that happened to them on previous Stoppable vacations. He scratched out "SEEN BIGFOOT"

"Are Nana's lemon squares still OK?" Kim wondered.

"They are, KS! Still in the fridge!" Ron confirmed.

(_8:45am)_

The Stoppables, plus Canna and Mary, piled into the battered Stoppable-mobile after Kim applied more Saran wrap to the missing windows. .

Kim turned on the ignition and the van was off to Bear Country USA, which was about a 30-minute drive from the campground. The vehicle was driving on Highway 16 and was at the halfway point when Kim noticed that the whole vehicle was bouncing up and down.

"Um...KS?" Ron questioned.

"What is now, Ron?" Kim asked. She was in no mood for any bad stuff following the incident at the picnic. Her breasts were bouncing against her jumpsuit along with the motion of the vehicle.

Mary and Canna's breasts were also bouncing as well against their tops.

Canna was watchful of the potty-mouth of hers. She thought to herself, though...

_It's like he wants to see our tits. What's next, him wanting to see our asses?_

"The shocks are shot." Ron said. "Rufus is feeling them as well."

Also, it turned out, Bigfoot had damaged the shocks on the van.

Rufus was in the second row and was also bouncing along as well.

"Shouldn't we get the van into a mechanic?" he then asked a suggestion.

"No!" Kim retorted while her cleavage bounced up and down, "We are going to remain on schedule and we're not going to take any sidetrips.

"But...KS..."

"Remember what I said! No sidetrips, Ron!" Kim growled.

Not wanting to anger his wife any further, he replied with a weak, "Yes, dear!"

The vehicle approached Bear Country USA.


	33. Chapter 32 - Day 3: Change of Plans

Chapter 32: Day 3 - Change of Plans

(_8:50am)_

A female admission attendant of the park, in her mid 50s, came out of the main gate.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stoppable, but you'll have to turn your...if I can even call it a vehicle...around!"

Kim got out of the Stoppable-mobile and began to protest.

"Miss...you do know I save the world very often..."

Ron chimed in, "...and assisted on a number of occassions as well!"

"Thank you for that info, Ron!" Kim snarked before turning back to the assistant.

"Now, would you please let the van through into the park?" Kim asked in a demanding mode.

"With all due respect, we cannot let you through because if we did, your minivan would be one giant deathtrap for our animals." the assistant explained, pointing to the missing front and back bumpers, plus the battered windshield. "For example, if our buffalo brushed the sides of your van, they'd get cuts on their back. And we would be held liable for that. Plus...your driver's door lock is not working and the windows are all missing!" The attendant demonstrated that the driver's door was opened easily due to the lock being melted by the laser when Kim had to rescue Justin from earlier in the trip.

The assistant also pointed to the semen stains left over from Bigfoot and the grafitti tags on the doors.

"And gosh knows what happens if that gets licked by the animals' tongues."

"She's right!" Ron admitted defeat, "No _bueno,_ KS."

"You're also right, Ron." Kim agreed "Sorry for the trouble, ma'am."

"Rats!" Justin whined.

"I wanted to see the bear cubs..." Alexa added sadly.

"It's alright, honey! I had my share of vacation mishaps myself!" the attendant replied in a soft tone, "If you decide to rent a vehicle, the most well

-stocked rental services are at the regional airport."

Kim winced visibly, her right eyebow and left eye twitching.

_Airport...airport...airport..._

_KS...KS..._

"Hello...earth to KS!" Ron exclaimed, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Sorry, Ron..." Kim apologized.

"We need to get to Mt. Rushmore if we want to beat the morning crowds." Ron insisted.

"Let's go, kids." Kim said as she took Justin and Alexa by the hands back to the Stoppable-mobile.

(_10 minutes later)_

The Stoppable-mobile continued to bounce up and down against the pavement of the highway.

Kim was muttering, "Stupid attendant...thinking my minivan is unsafe! I'll TELL her what's unsafe!" 

"Uh...um...KS?" Ron asked lightly.

"What is it, Ron?" she growled.

Ron immediately curled up in a ball and whimpered the word, "Nothing!"

Kim, with a scowl on her face, reconcentrated herself on the road. She took a deep breath to try and suppress her anger and frustration.

"Calm and composed Kim is fully in control of this." she said to herself.

"That is exactly what I am afraid of..." Ron whimpered. Rufus agreed, nodding his pink head.

_

(_5 minutes later)_

The Stoppable-mobile went down SD Highway 244 and the familiar image of a famous American icon came into view.

"Here we are, Stoppable troops: Mt. Rushmore! One of the finest feats that this country has seen!" Kim said with pride, putting the incident at Bear Country USA behind her. "Now let's pull in to the entrance gate."

Kim pulled the Stoppable-mobile into the entrance gate. The entrance guard looked at the battered vehicle.

The guard wondered, "What happened here? It looks like it's been through Hell and back."

"Don't ask, don't tell." Kim said with restraint. "I'll just pay the $11 to park this...thing..."

She slapped a fresh Hamilton and Washington on the table. The guard let her pass through and gave her a selected lot...number 5 .

The Stoppable-mobile finally stopped at an empty parking spot. Kim got out of the car with her handbag, followed by Ron and Rufus, the Sto

"Remember, everyone, where we parked. Spot number S69." Kim said, pointing to the painted spot underneath the van.

"Something tells me that 69 is not an appropriate number to park." Ron quipped.

"Let's just stick to the schedule, shall we, Ron?" Kim sighed.


	34. Chapter 33 - Day 3: Mt Rushmore

Chapter 33 - Day 3: Mt. Rushmore.

(_9:40am)_

The Stoppables, plus Mary and Canna, went through the archway entrance and to the self-guided tours section on their left. Kim then paid for the guided tours.

"It'll be $8 each for adults and about $2 for your kids and for your naked mole rat, Mrs. Stoppable." the tour guide replied.

Kim paid for it with two twenties.

"Ready, buddy?" Ron asked, "It's going to be so cool!"

"Yay!" Rufus squealed for joy, putting on the small headphones in his ears.

The whole family walked down the Avenue of Flags all the while listening to the tour and then walked on over to the ampitheater to hear more of the story of the monument.

They all then sat down.

Kim quipped, "Ron, is it just me or is my thong a little too tight?"

"Nah, you're good, KS!" Ron replied with a grin.

"Wanna take a family pic in front of the monument?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Ron insisted, "Kids, Mommy and Daddy are going to want you to be in a family photo!" 

Alexa walked up to her parents and said, "Let's do it!"

"Aww! But I don't wanna!" Justin moaned.

Kim then tempted him, "Do you want to be in a photo with Sabersaurus for that demoliton derby rally?"

This got the attention of Justin.

"All right!" he said, "But I am not getting in front of Alexa!"

Justin stood by the side of his mom.

Kim gave her smartphone to Mary.

"Okay, Mary. Take one photo of the whole fam and then one of me and Ron." she said, "Let's hope this goes right this time unlike the dinosaur one."

"Sure thing, Kim!" Mary replied.

She took both pictures of Kim and the family and then just Kim and Ron in front of the monument. Thankfully, there were no incidents this time.

After a few minutes, the audio tour told them to go down the Presidential Trail, the 0.9 mile long trail that looped around the monument. So the Stoppables stood up and continued onto the trail. As they did so, the strip of duct tape that held up the bottom flap of the jumpsuit due to the missing button from the ant incident earlier that morning was starting to peel off.

The whole family gathered in a bench area and sat down.

"All this walking...I'd probably start to take a rest here." Kim sad as she sat down.

"Yeah, makes me hungry for a Naco right about now." Ron replied.

"Wanna continue on?" Kim asked. "The next part is going to be

The rest of the family, plus Canna and Mary, nodded their heads. They all stood up and continued on. The tape was barely holding onto the denim of Kim's jumpsuit. When they got to the stairs, the tape fell off, exposing Kim's thong underwear with the denim flapping.

At first, Ron didn't notice it because he was in front of Kim, whom was still listening to the audio tour. They were about two-tenths of a mile from the Sculptor's Studio when he finally noticed the clothing mishap. He immediately unzipped his jacket.

"Ron?" Kim questioned, "What are you doing?"

Ron wrapped his jacket around his wife's waist, making sure that the main part of the jacket covered the malfunction.

"Just trying to be a gentleman, of course, KS!" Ron said with a smile, before passing gas.

Kim smirked, "Some gentleman you are! Now let's keep moving!"

The Stoppable family climbed down a large amount of steps on the bridge.

"There goes the entire picnic food from this morning..." Mary said.

"My feet are achy..." Justin complained.

And Canna whined, "And I have blisters on my feet!"

"Your feet are going to be compaining even more if you fall behind, Justin!" Kim retorted to her son, "Follow me! The Sculptor's Studio is not that far!"

All the other members of the party gave a loud groan and continued walking.

(_10:40am)_

The Stoppables got out of the studio.

"Remind me to...never...do that...many stairs...again..." Ron said while being out of breath. He fell down to his knees.

"That was a very fun going to the studio, Stoppable troops!" Kim exclaimed. "Now we go up the stairs to end the trail."

"Please, KS...my poor legs!" Ron complained.

"Keep it moving, Ron!" Kim ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am..." Ron complied, sighing. He and the rest of the family went up the steps behind Kim.

(_10:50am)_

The group all made it back to the ampitheater.

"So what's...next...KS?" Ron asked, completely out of breath from walking the stairs.

"You needed the exercise, Ron." Kim replied. "We're going to the gift shop first and then we're going to eat at the cafeteria here."

"Cafeteria...huh? I could...definitely...use the...snackage...after...climbing...so...many steps..." Ron replied while panting. Aside from the times he had worked out at the GJ gym, he had never gotten this much exercise.

"Does he even still use that word, Canna?" Mary asked. "It's so out of date."

Canna sighed, "He does...and I still don't want to eat anything animal-based here!"

"Good thing they have salads..." Kim said before opening the door. "And stop with the dramatics, Ron. Let's get inside the cafeteria and eat!"

_

(_11:20am)_

"Aww! There's no Nacos here!" Ron whined , "Is this how they are supposed to operate as a restaurant, KS?!"

"Ron..." Kim groaned while eating a salad, "I'm trying to expand your food palate outside of Bueno Nacho. Now why don't you eat your Buffalo Burger!"

Rufus reacted in disgust to the Buffalo Burger.

"Fine, KS..." Ron complained, taking a bite of his burger "But I am not going eat another burger ever again!"

"At least the kids are enjoying their meals." Kim remarking, looking at Justin and Alexa finishing off their meals. "After this, we are going to head back to the cabin."

"Can we go past the gift shop, please?" Justin asked.

Kim replied, "Since the two of you finished your food, yes, you may buy something from the gift shop. But we aren't going to be there for long!"

_

At the same time, Mary and Canna observed the Stoppable family while eating their salads.

"Eww...glad that we aren't eating those things." Canna snarled.

Mary agreed, "Yes! Those poor baby buffalo calves!"

Canna felt her smartphone buzz.

"I got a message!" she remarked.

Mary insisted, "Well...open it!"

"Mmmm...nah, it must be some unknown caller!" Canna said, remembering that she had texted Bonnie earlier in the day and was awaiting a reply. She didn't want Mary or, even worse, Kim to know what was in store for them.

"Well...looks like I'm done with my food!" Kim said, but as she stood up, she heard something pop.

"What...was...that?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, KS!" Ron replied.

"Thought I heard a popping sound...must be a figment of my imagination." Kim said while grabbing her tray. "Let's head on over to the gift shop!"

She dispensed the remains of their lunch in the nearest trash receptable as the rest of the family followed her. Canna and Mary finished up their lunch and followed them too.

They walked on over to the gift shop.

"Hey, KS, look!" Ron exclaimed as he was browsing through the aisles. "Saltwater taffy!" He pointed out a box of taffy.

"Ron, no!" Kim complained, "We both agreed that you would never buy taffy again after that incident with the dentist."

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that day..." Ron muttered, putting the taffy box away.

Justin then shouted, "Mommy! I found something!"

"What is it, Justin?" Kim asked.

Justin pointed to an pewter ornament of Mt. Rushmore.

"Nice find!" Kim replied, picking up the ornament, "That'll look good for our Christmas tree!"

Ron exclaimed, "KS, look! I'm playing with the Presidential bobbleheads!"

He and Rufus were repeatedly palming his hands on the bobbleheads of Washington, Jefferson, Lincoln and Roosevelt, making their heads bounce up and down.

"Ron..." Kim groaned, "...just buy one of them and stop playing around!"

"Aww...man!" Ron uttered, taking a bobblehead of Lincoln.

The family then paid for their items and left the shop.

The travel group were heading down the stairs to the parking lots. Canna and Mary, whom were behind the Stoppables, noticed that Kim's popped thong, the only article of clothing she had underneath her jumpsuit, was sticking out of her pantsleg, dragging along the concrete.

_Did our lousy fucking pitiful bastard of a cousin buy those fucking thongs from fucking Smarty-Mart so that he could shove his puny cock in Kim's asshole? _Canna thought to herself,_ Nah, I shouldn't tell that fucking bitch-whore that her fucking clothes are fucking falling off._

The thong went out of her pantsleg, but the rest of the Stoppable family ignored it and continued to where the Stoppable-mobile was.


End file.
